Her Mother's Gift
by nanstanine
Summary: What if someone else saved Eric's V dealer, Lafayette, from those Hotshot crazies? Eric investigates and meets Payton and is intrigued by her. Story based on the witch storyline of season 4. OC who interacts with the True Blood cast.  Eric/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is just a little idea that came to me. What if someone else had save Lafayette from those Hotshot crazies. What if that act of kindness and bravery caused Eric Northman to be curious enough to investigate. I think Payton is an interesting character and I am looking forward to her interacting with the other characters from True Blood, especially Eric. I don't think that Sookie will be in this story at all. I'll have to see how it goes.

Chapter 1

I

Lafayette hated dealing with these inbred hillbillies. Besides being dumb as rocks, they were as mean as a copperhead. But, Eric Northman had insisted that he enlarge his operation.

"This stuff is unlike anything that you've ever dealt with before," said Lafayette.

"Not interested," replied Calvin Norris.

Calvin Norris was the head of this clan and while he was as mean as any of them, he wasn't quite as dumb, thought Lafayette.

"Nothing this small will give you such a large return on your investment," said Lafayette.

"Are you deaf? We don't deal vampire blood," replied Calvin.

It was then that Lafayette heard shattering glass. He turned his attention away from Calvin and looked outside to see several men destroying his car. His very new car. His new and very, very expensive car that Eric Northman had given him. In a flash, he grabbed the satchel that contained the product and ran out to the commotion.

"Hey, stop that," cried Lafayette.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" taunted Felton.

He punched Lafayette in the stomach and threw him into the other men. As they pushed and shoved Lafayette between them, Felton examined the satchel that contained the vampire blood.

"Why don't we just beat the shit out of you and take the blood?" asked Felton.

"You have no idea of who you are messing with," replied Lafayette.

One of the Hotshot thugs punched Lafayette and he fell to the ground.

"I think that I'm dealing with someone who poked their nose somewhere that it didn't belong," said Felton.

As Felton moved to kick Lafayette, a figure ran out into the fray. She put herself in between Felton and Lafayette. Her appearance caused the other thugs to pause and they glanced at each other nervously.

"Stop," she cried. "Even animals aren't so savage."

"You'd best mind your own business, Payton," said Felton.

"Let him go," said Payton. "If you rough him up and steal his stuff, then you dumbasses will have his boss to deal with."

"Listen to the voice of reason," said Lafayette who got to his feet.

Felton leveled a angry stare at the girl. "Maybe, I should just deal with you myself or sic Crystal on you. I ain't afraid of you."

"Maybe, you should be," replied Payton.

"You think that you're better than us," hissed Felton.

"I think that I'm better than you."

Calvin passed a wordless glance to Felton which caused Felton to begin to back off.

"The satchel," said Payton.

Felton shoved the satchel into her hands and stalked off with the other men. Payton raised her eyes to where Calvin stood still watching. Slowly, a smile formed on Calvin's face and he turned away.

Payton turned back to Lafayette. "Are you crazy or something? No one comes to Hotshot that doesn't belong here, especially someone like you."

"Just what do you mean by that?" asked Lafayette, insulted.

"Don't take this personal because I can see that you are much more highly evolved than the inhabitants who live here, but you have three strikes against you," replied Payton.

"Oh, enlighten me, Girlfriend."

"Okay, you asked for it. One: you're black. Two: you're gay. And three: you're trying to deal V to Hotshot. You are aware that they cook meth here, aren't you?" replied Payton.

"Everybody and their mother knows that."

"So, why did you come here?" asked Payton.

"Because my boss won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well, tell you boss for me that his arrogance and stupidity almost got you killed," replied Payton. "Now, get out of here and don't come back. Because, I may not be around the next time to save your sorry ass."

Lafayette watched as the girl walked away. She definitely had an attitude, but there wasn't any denying that she had risked herself to save him. By the looks that were being given to her by Felton, she had made an enemy over defying him. Nor, did she seem like she belonged here anymore than he did. Lafayette moved into his car and silently cursed the hillbilly scum that has shattered his passenger side window. With a spray of dirt and gravel, he accelerated out of the isolated clan of Hotshot.

II

The next night, Payton was reading in her cabin when she heard a knock. But, it wasn't on her front door. Payton stood up and the soft knock came again. There was no mistaking it now, she thought. Someone was knocking on her back door. Payton grabbed a sawed off shotgun and crept to the back door. She opened it and stared in confusion at who was on her back doorstep. He was only illuminated by the light from the open doorway. But, even in that dim light, she could tell that he was a vampire. A rather good looking one, she thought. He very tall and well-formed with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

His non-blinking eyes took in her shotgun and he gave her a tiny smile. "That doesn't really work on me, although it will sting."

Payton didn't lower the shotgun. "Who are you and, more importantly, why are you here?"

"Well, you can speak in complete sentences and you have all your teeth," said Eric. "That puts you well ahead of the rest of the citizens of this pathetic little enclave."

"I do appreciate the thought of someone taking all the trouble of coming out here just to insult me, but if that is the only reason that you are here I'll just bid you goodnight."

Payton began to close the door and Eric placed his hand against it to stop her. "Invite me in so that I can talk to you."

"Invite you in? I'm not that crazy," replied Payton.

"I'm not going anywhere and, unless you want your neighbors to see me here with you, you'd better invite me in so that we can speak in privacy."

Payton cast a glance to the shadows, checking to see if they were being observed. She knew that someone watched the front of her cabin, but it appeared that no one bothered with the back. The vampire must have checked for that before he had knocked on her door. With a sigh, Payton lowered the shotgun and opened her door.

"Come in."

Eric walked inside and continued through the small shack. His keen eyes took in every detail. It only took a few glances around the interior to tell him that this place was not her home. There weren't any personal touches visible. Unfortunately, that also meant that there weren't any apparent clues to her personality. This girl who had peaked his interest was still a mystery. He noticed that she appeared to be in the process of throwing out the clutter in the shack since there had been a large garbage bag filled with trash in the middle of the kitchen floor. He paused in the room that was the living room and saw a collection of books on the coffee table. Now, here was something personal, he thought. He walked over and looked over them. His fingers trailed over books about Eastern philosophy, physics and genetics. His fingers paused over the well-worn binder of a classic novel. The girl stepped forward and rudely grabbed the books away from him and shoved them somewhere out of sight.

"So, do you discuss eastern religions with your kinfolk while cooking meth?" he asked.

"Sure, right along with Stephen Hawking's theories about quantum gravity and black holes."

"You have spunk, I'll give you that," replied Eric. "It certainly saved Lafayette."

Payton nervously fidgeted. So, this was the boss. The boss that she had called arrogant and stupid. As the vampire stood and stared at her, she realized that her comment had found it's way back to his ear. Is that why he was here?

"You haven't said why you are here?" asked Payton.

"Payton is an odd name," replied Eric. "Is it your first or last?"

"I don't know your name," said Payton.

"Eric Northman."

Payton remained silent and Eric studied her. She was above average height for a woman with a graceful frame. Her hands were long fingered and delicate. Soft, sandy brown hair was cut into a bob that fell somewhere between her jaw and shoulder. That hair framed a face of beautiful symmetry that was a concrete clue to the good genetics that were responsible. Which meant that she wasn't a result of this dismal gene pool. Slightly almond-shaped blue eyes gazed back at him with wariness and intelligence. He could also detect something else that made her an outsider here as much as he was.

"Very well, I'm here because you made me curious," said Eric.

"I...I don't understand," replied Payton.

"And now that I am here, you've made me even more curious."

"Maybe, you need to get out more because there isn't anything at all interesting about me," said Payton.

"I'll start with the first thing that has caught my attention," said Eric. "You don't belong here, that is plainly obvious. You are not even one of them."

"I...I think you are mistaken. I'm just like everyone else here."

"I can smell your so-called kinfolk a mile away," replied Eric. "But, you are not giving off that offensive odor. Explain that."

"My daddy was from here. I just didn't inherit the ability to shift."

Eric sat down and relaxed back into the cushions of the couch. He worried a slight moment about who from this town had actually been sitting on it. But, he noticed that a clean and freshly laundered blanket was between him and the actual couch. Evidently, Payton had shared that same fear.

"I doubt that," he said. "Mommie might have spread her legs for one of these inbred hicks, but she had someone else on the side who was responsible for the other half of your DNA."

Payton swiftly stepped forward and slapped Eric. "You can insult me all you want, but not even you can talk that way about my mother."

Eric grabbed her and, before she could react, he swiftly folded her underneath him on the couch. She struggled to get free and only succeeded in moving her legs so that Eric could slip between them. He looked down at her and gave her a little smile.

"You have a bit of a temper. I like that, but it's put you in a very compromising position."

Payton renewed her efforts to dislodge him off her to the point of trying to push him off with her legs. Eric's smiled only deepened, "You have no idea how much this is turning me on."

"Get off me!"

Eric surprised her by letting her up and she scrambled away from him. She stood and tried to rearrange her clothes and smooth her hair.

Flustered, she said, "I think that you should leave."

"Not yet," replied Eric.

"I can make you leave."

"That would be unfriendly," said Eric. "And unwise."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you are here and why they are afraid of you," said Eric.

"My father passed away and I came here for the funeral, but...but-" Payton's voice stalled.

"Having a hard time getting away from here?"

Payton looked down and spoke in barely a whisper, "They aren't right in the head here. They...they think that they have some sort of right to me."

"Why are they afraid of you?" asked Eric.

"I think that you have been misinformed."

"Lafayette was very specific about you making the rest of them back down," replied Eric.

"He must have imagined things in his panic."

"Lafayette, despite his appearance, has a sharp mind and he's not prone to seeing things that aren't there," replied Eric. "So, I'm asking you again, why are they afraid of you?"

"Because of what my mother was."

Eric once again passed his senses over the girl. And he still only detected that she was human. She was not a were-panther or any other type of shifter. What fear kept the men from this clan away from her? Besides that loaded shotgun, of course.

"And what was that?" asked Eric.

"She had a...a gift," said Payton. "Or a curse. It's really how you decide to look at it."

"Can you explain that?"

"She saw things and dabbled in magic," replied Payton.

Well, that explains it, thought Eric. These uneducated and superstitious hicks would fear something like that. Yet, not enough to let her daughter leave.

"And you? Did you inherit this gift?"

"Don't be silly," replied Payton.

Eric could detect the lie. Getting up from the couch, he said, "If you were mine, they will let you go without any further hassle."

"Yours? I don't understand what you are getting at?"

"It's very simple," said Eric. "It's a mutually beneficial relationship. Don't you want to get away from here and not have to worry about them coming after you?"

"I'm not any use to them. I can't produce another were-panther for them."

Eric gave her a small smile. "No, but you have knowledge and other skills that they can use. And the thought of whether or not you can produce a panther is not what is going through these men's minds when they fantasize about having their way with you."

Eric moved before her and said, "Take the offer."

"And let you take care of me?"

"That's right," said Eric. He leaned into her ear and added, "I can make you forget all about that little ownership issue you have."

Payton quickly stepped back from him, "No, thank you. I don't need your help finding a way out of here."

"Suit yourself," replied Eric. "But, you should know that I have a way of getting what I want."

He walked to her back door and paused before leaving. "You did save Lafayette and I am in your debt."

"But, not enough to help me without any strings attached?"

Eric passed his eyes over Payton. "No man or vampire would be that generous. Goodnight, Payton. I'm sure that I'll be seeing you again."

And then he shot away into the night sky. Payton stared up into the stars in amazement. Now, that was a very cool trick, she thought. She touched the doorknob that he had just touched. Suddenly, she saw herself between cool satin sheets, staring into the eyes of that vampire. He leaned in and kissed her. As his hands pulled her close to him, he moved down to her neck and began to kiss her. Payton saw herself moan in delight and wrap her legs around him.

Shaking off the vision, Payton rapidly closed and locked the door. She leaned against it and told herself that it didn't mean anything. It was just some flash of a possible future. She saw those sometimes. And let's be real, she told herself, having a naughty thought or two over that vampire shouldn't come as a surprise.

She walked back inside to the living room and sat down. She actually had a moment where she had been tempted to take the vampire's offer. More and more, she was coming to believe that her father had not been her father. Mama, what in the world were you thinking? But, Charlie had been good to her and, unlike most of the men in this clan, he had a kind heart. She took stock of her situation. She was young, having finished high school at sixteen. She had been enrolled in college, but the upheavals in her life had caused to her take a break. She was used to taking care of herself, since her mother had been what others would call a free-spirit. In a very short time span, she had lost both her mother and Charlie and now she was truly alone.

But, she didn't belong here. She had made a mistake by going with the one's who had come to tell her of Charlie's passing. She didn't have a car and they thought that she was trapped here. But, tomorrow she would leave even if she had to walk all the way home. She felt her eyes watering with tears. At least, she wasn't a were-panther, she thought. Inheriting her mother's gift had been more than enough. She had always had stray episodes of her mother's gift manifesting itself. But, since her mother's death, her ability seemed to intensify. Forgive me, Mama, for not understanding you all those years. She reached up and her fingers touched the necklace that she always wore. It had been her mother's. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found herself back in time. She saw a girl with sandy brown hair and blue eyes like her. Except, it wasn't her. She was in an old farmhouse bedroom. Floral pattern curtains fluttered in the breeze and a gray tabby cat slept soundly on the the neat bed. It paws twitched and Payton suspected that it was dreaming about catching a mouse. Payton walked to the window and saw laundry hanging out in the sun to dry. She could see a field of corn just beyond the border of the yard. Payton turned back and saw an older woman come into the room. She stood before the girl who was seated before the dresser mirror. She began to brush out the girl's hair and her tired and worn face grew lovely before Payton's eyes.

"Millie, your hair shines like spun gold," the woman said.

"Thanks, Mama."

Payton saw the same necklace around the older woman's neck. The woman kissed Millie on the top of the head and unlatched the necklace. She placed it around Millie's neck and Millie's fingers came up to examine the necklace.

"It's your time to wear it, Sweetheart," said Payton's grandmother.

"It's beautiful," gasped Millie.

"Don't lose it," warned her grandmother. "You'll pass it on to your daughter someday."

"But, what if I have a dozen babies?" said Millie. "I want to marry a handsome man and have lots of children."

Payton saw a look of sadness come over her grandmother's face. But, her grandmother carefully hid that from Millie.

"You'll know the right one to give it to," she said.

**A/N: **Why is Eric so interested you might ask? Well, he didn't know what Payton was. He only knew that Lafayette had said there was some girl in Hotshot that had caused his attackers to back down. As the vampire in charge of his area, he would be interested in any new potential supernatural creature. When he finds out that she is a human and not a were-panther, that still only makes him more curious. He kept prodding her until he found out what she is. We know from season one that Eric admitted to Sookie on their first meeting that he had a psychic sometime before, although there was the implication that the relationship ended badly for the psychic. Payton may or may not be a witch and vampires don't like witches. So, it would be in his best interest to find a way to control her and keep her from becoming a potential threat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Payton's escape

Payton slipped out of her shack in the early morning hours the next day while it was still dark outside. She carried with her just a backpack which contained the only valuables that she couldn't part with which were her books and the few personal items that she always brought with her. She wore freshly laundered clothes that had been dried outside in the air. She had also carefully bathed before leaving using Dove unscented soap. Charlie had told her that there wasn't much that could deter the sensitive nose of a panther. There were all kinds of myths out there about how to disguise your scent from tracking animals, but in truth there was very little that actually worked. Scents could even be followed across water because part of your scent was dispersed into the air itself. Payton paused a moment and rubbed some pine needles and leaves over her, hoping to further mask her scent. She tried to stay in the open and didn't go into the woods. The crowded area of the forest with trees and bushes seemed to keep a scent from being dispersed and would make it easier for those panthers to track her. So, she stayed to the dirt road and tried to go as quickly as possible. She didn't expect to be missed for a few hours since most of the citizens of Hotshot weren't known for being early risers. With any luck, she thought, she could reach a main road before she was missed and hopefully she could catch a ride into Bon Temps itself. Maybe, there was a bus back to Shreveport. She hated to call her neighbor for help. He was a kind older man who sometimes took it as his duty to check on her because he worried about such a young girl living all alone. But, she didn't want to put him in any danger if she didn't have to.

Payton breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it to a paved road. The sun was well up now and it had taken her longer than she thought it would to get this far. She wished that there was time to pause and enjoy the scenery because this area was pretty and for the most part a unspoiled place. She looked to the left and to the right and tried to remember which direction that the town was in. Darn, she thought, she didn't remember. She had almost never come to Hotshot before. Charlie always came to visit her. A part of her always knew that he was embarrassed about his origins and he did his best to keep her away from his relatives. But, he shouldn't have worried about that. Both she and her mother had accepted Charlie as he was and loved him.

With a sigh, Payton turned to the left and began walking along the highway. It was early and there still wasn't any traffic on the road. But after about a mile, she heard the approaching noise of a car from behind. She was gripped in a moment of fear. She had assumed that they would hunt for her as panthers, but what would stop them from getting in vehicles and patrolling the roads for her? This approaching car might not be the rescue she was hoping for. She stood with her heart in her mouth. But if she ran and hid in the trees, she would miss an opportunity that could take her miles away from here. As she stood forlornly in fear, the vehicle became visible. It was a new black pickup truck. Payton let out a sigh of relief. She knew such a fancy truck was well above the means of anyone living in Hotshot. She held up her hand and the truck slowed down for her. She walked to the passenger side window and saw a handsome young man with blonde hair. He was wearing a tee shirt and what appeared to be very tight looking jeans. The man flashed her a pretty smile.

"Hey, there," he said. "What are you doing all alone out here? Did you have a breakdown?"

Payton's instincts told her that this man was not a danger to her person. Maybe just to her virtue, she thought with a smile.

"It's a long story," she replied. "I need to get back to Shreveport. Is there a bus or something in town?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied. "I'm heading into work, but I can drop you off at Merlott's. Surely, someone will be heading that way from there this morning. You're welcome to use my phone to call someone from home."

"I...I'm all alone," said Payton.

"Well, that just ain't right," he said. "Pretty girl like you."

He flashed her another smile and said, "Hop in, Merlott's is just a couple of miles down the road."

Payton climbed in and closed the door. "I really appreciate this, Mister?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Jason Stackhouse," he said, pulling the truck back onto the road. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Payton," she replied.

"Now, that is a strange name for such a pretty girl, but I like it."

As Jason drove, he studied Payton out of the corner of his eye. "So, how did you end up all by your lonesome on the side of the road?"

Payton didn't answer and she fidgeted nervously. Jason turned to look at her and said, "You're not in any trouble are you?"

"No, of course not."

"I would drive you myself," he said. "But, I have to show up for work this morning."

"Oh, no, this is fine," replied Payton. "You don't realize what how much you are helping me."

She gave Jason a weak smile and he turned his eyes back to the road. He wasn't the brightest, he told himself, but it seemed to him that his pretty passenger was hiding something.

Arriving at Merlott's, he escorted her inside and got Arlene's attention. Merlott's was open for breakfast and was full of the locals.

"Arlene, can you show Payton to a seat and bring her whatever she wants for breakfast?" said Jason. "On me."

"Oh, I couldn't impose anymore on your kindness," replied Payton.

"It ain't nothin' and I still haven't managed to get your phone number," said Jason with a wink.

He sauntered off and Arlene took Payton to a booth.

"Watch yourself with that one, honey," said Arlene.

"He's been very sweet to me," replied Payton.

Arlene smiled, "He's been sweet with just about every girl in town. What can I get you?"

Jason approached Sam. Sam was behind the bar counter and stocking supplies. Jason walked up to the bar and got his attention.

"Morning, Sam," he said.

Sam turned around and replied, "Morning."

Jason leaned in over the counter. "You see that girl over there in the booth?"

Sam turned his eyes to the direction that Jason indicated and saw a girl that he had never seen before. She was wearing jeans and a simple cotton top in a baby blue color.

"Yeah."

"I found her along the side of the highway this morning," said Jason. "She says that she needs to get back to Shreveport. Do you think that you can find her a ride?"

Sam gave the girl another glance. "Oh, I don't think that will be any problem. I'll take care of it myself."

"I knew you would come through," said Jason. He pulled out his wallet and put some cash on the counter. "That should cover her breakfast."

Sam watched as Jason sauntered back to the girl and bid her farewell. He could tell that Jason was turning on the charm. The girl responded with politeness. But, it seems that she was one girl who's head wasn't turned by Jason's good looks because she didn't give him any more than common courtesy. Sam took a sip of his coffee and gave the girl an appreciative glance. He could see why Jason was so interested. You didn't find lost, beautiful girls along the highway everyday. And, they certainly didn't show up everyday in Merlott's either, he thought. And that was a damn shame.

Lafayette was cooking bacon in a large skillet on the stove in the kitchen. Normally, he would be working on the road crew, but this was his day off. So, he was pulling in a double shift here at Merlott's to earn some more money. Keeping his mother in that fancy clinic was costing him a fortune. Even with working two legitimate jobs, he couldn't afford to keep her there. Letting the state take her was not an option, he thought. Now, he and his mother had a strained relationship and that was putting it mildly, but you don't turn your back on family. So, he dealt drugs on the side. More and more, he hated this aspect of his life. And he wasn't sure when that change had come about. Maybe it started when he was forced to do it by Eric Northman. He couldn't say no to him, now could he? He remembered those weeks spent in that vampire's dungeon. A shiver passed through him. He was sure that Eric Northman planned to kill him, but had relented because he thought he could prove useful to him. That little taste of his blood always ensured that Eric Northman had a leash on him. Lafayette was startled when he heard a voice addressing him.

"Why, hello boyfriend," came a girl's voice.

Lafayette turned and saw the girl from Hotshot standing in front of the kitchen window. His eyes widened, but she only gave him a smile.

"Is this what you do when you aren't working for His Royal Highness?" she asked.

Lafayette didn't need to ask who she meant. "Uh...yeah."

"He paid me a visit last night," she said.

"Oh, he did?" replied Lafayette.

"Don't act so surprised," said Payton. "I know that you told him all about me."

"Look, I'm sorry-" began Lafayette.

"Don't worry about it. I can see what you have to deal with."

"What did he want?" asked Lafayette in curiosity.

"I think that he wants to be my boyfriend or master. I think in his mind that those two terms are one and the same," replied Payton.

"Oh."

"He also says that he has a way of getting what he wants," said Payton.

"He does," replied Lafayette. "I would tell you to save yourself a lot of grief and just make it easy on yourself."

"Like you did?" asked Payton.

Lafayette flinched and looked down.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," said Payton. "I have no right to judge you."

Lafayette heard the sincerity in her words and looked back at her.

"You can tell him for me that I didn't need his help getting away from Hotshot, so the answer to his offer is still no," said Payton. "Goodbye, Lafayette, and good luck."

Lafayette watched her walk away and didn't think he would mention her to Eric, unless he asked about her. But, Lafayette had a feeling that he would. Hearing his bacon sizzle, he turned back to the skillet.

Sam brought over a full cup of coffee to Payton. She looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes were a pretty blue and rimmed with thick, dark lashes. They were almond shaped and slight tipped up at the corners. It was an exotic feature and he found himself just staring back for a moment.

"Hello," she said.

"Oh, sorry," said Sam with an embarrassed smile. "I'm Sam Merlott."

He held out his and and Payton hesitated before taking it. He felt her flinch slightly in his grip and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Jason tells me that you need a ride back to Shreveport this morning," said Sam.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I'm stranded here," she replied.

"Well, we can't have that," said Sam. "I'll just tell Arlene and Terry that I'm leaving and we can go."

"Mr. Merlott, I do appreciate this."

"Call me Sam," he said.

Payton watched him get up. He had sandy hair and blue eyes and knew how to work a pair of Wrangler jeans, she thought. What was with this town? Was there something in the water that was responsible for all the good looking men? Except, whatever was responsible didn't extend to Hotshot. She repressed a shiver. There was no way that she was going to stay there. Her eyes studied Sam. He was also a shifter who seemed to prefer dogs. She had caught a glimpse of an attractive collie-looking mutt when she had touched his hand. She looked down to her plate. She had also got the impression of some sort of darkness from him. She withdrew her hand before she received anything else from him. The less one knows, the better, sometimes.

Going outside to his vehicle, they were stopped by the loud approach of an old pickup. It barreled through the parking lot and came to a skidding stop in front of them. When Payton saw Felton jump out of the passenger door, she gasped. Sam sensed that Felton was not a friend and stepped in front of Payton.

"Hey, now, I don't want any trouble here," said Sam.

"Well, you'd best mind your business, shifter," said Felton. His angry eyes focused on Payton and he added, "Because Payton is our business."

"I don't think that lady wants to go with you," said Sam.

"I won't tell you again to stay out of it," replied Felton.

"I'm not going back," said Payton. "Are you people crazy in the head? I'm not one of you."

"You can leave when we say you can," Felton.

Sam moved to Felton, but Payton grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Yeah, hide behind a woman, coward," hissed Felton.

Sam tried to shake off Payton's hands, but she held on. "Sam, stop. I can handle him."

Payton looked at Felton and a look of determination came over her face. She began speaking and her voice was the only thing that broke the silence that had fallen over everything. Sam nervously noticed that the birds had stopped chirping.

"Shadow help me this way

in hope that you will surely stay

no harm or illness come to me

as long as you are here

so mote it be."

Felton had visible paled as she had recited those words. Payton looked down at the ground and, as Felton did, he saw her shadow grow larger. It moved even though Payton stayed completely still. It reached out it's hand and it moved across the ground towards Felton. He gave a startled yelp and jumped out of the way. Looking back at Payton, he saw her give him a little smile.

"You have no idea of who you are messing with Felton Norris," she said. "My mother taught me all sorts of things."

The wind began to blow and it whipped in a circle around them. The shadow seemed to move across the ground with a life of it's own. Felton retreated back to the running board of the truck. When he looked back to Payton, she pulled a watch out of her jeans pocket. Felton's eyes widened when he saw it.

"That's mine, how did you get it?"

"Maybe, I conjured it out of thin air with my magic," replied Payton with a smile. "I have something of your person, Felton Norris. And if you don't stay away from me, I will use this to cast a spell on you. All your bad deeds will come back on you times three."

Felton jumped into the truck and hissed, "Witch."

The truck drove off with the back wheels kicking up a cloud of dust. But, the wind died down immediately. Payton stuffed the watch back into her pocket and looked to Sam.

"I really just stole the watch from him," she said with a fleeting smile.

Payton then noticed that Lafayette was watching from the corner of the building. When he realized that she could see him, he dropped his cigar and rushed back inside the building. Payton turned a questioning glance on Sam.

"I hope that you are still going to give me that ride, Sam Merlott," she said.

"Would you turn me into a frog or something if I didn't?" he asked.

Payton smiled. "Now, why would I do that when you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself?"

**A/N: **Unfortunately, I think that Eric will find out about what Payton did and will know that she is a witch or at least has a knowledge of magic that she received from her mother. She didn't conjure up anything but a protection spell and she only threatened Felton when I'm sure that she had the knowledge to give him a seriously bad day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I

Sam dropped Payton off and saw a tidy little cottage. There were blooming flowers in the planting beds and a lush tree shaded the front yard. A flagstone pathway led to the front door. The home was a warm yellow color with white shutters with little hearts cut out of them. As Sam escorted Payton to her front door, he saw it was a bright raspberry red color.

When Payton saw him staring at it, she said, "Red is a good luck color."

"Is that some kind of witch lore?" asked Sam.

"No, I believe that it's Chinese," replied Payton with a tiny smile.

She opened the door and invited Sam inside and added, "Look, I think that you have the wrong idea about me. I'm not some kind of wicked witch or something. I was only trying to scare off Felton. His mind saw what it wanted to see."

But, Sam remembered that he had also seen that shadow that had danced across the ground with a life of it's own. Even though she had made him nervous, he had honored his promise to bring her home. And during the long and somewhat silent drive, he had found, that even with what he had seen, he had not felt any bad vibes coming from her.

"This is a very cute house," he said.

"My mother loved it here," said Payton. "It was her little sanctuary."

Payton led the way back to a cozy kitchen. Crisp white cabinets were set above an old fashioned farmer's sink. The walls were a light mint green color. Payton opened the back door and Sam saw that it was divided into two parts with Payton opening the top half. He saw a shaded and private back yard. There was a tall privacy fence and several little chimes tinkled in the breeze. There even was a small little pond that gurgled. A variety of different plants covered the garden and it certainly looked like a place that one could relax in and forget one's troubles.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" asked Payton.

When Sam nodded, Payton began boiling water and making the preparations. In a few minutes, she placed two cups of tea on the kitchen table along with cream and sugar. Sam took a seat with thanks.

"Were those people in Hotshot holding you against your will?" he asked.

"They aren't just people," replied Payton, looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," replied Sam. "But, they usually keep to themselves."

"My father was one of them," said Payton. "But, I'm not like them. I don't understand why they were trying to keep me there."

"None of them bit or scratched you when they were panthers?" asked Sam, staring intently at Payton.

Payton's eyes widened and she shook her head 'no'. "Oh my God, do you think that they were planning on doing that?"

Payton reached for her cup of tea with trembling fingers and when she sat it down, Sam took one of her hands in his. He gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry to frighten you like that," he said. "But, you need to realize that you are still in danger. Even if they didn't try to make you one of them, there is still the possibility that you could produce a shifter by mating with one of them since there is a fifty-fifty chance of the trait being passed down."

"I...I didn't know that," replied Payton. "My mother and Charlie kept me away from Hotshot and they rarely talked about weres. It was a taboo subject, I guess."

"Is there someone that you could stay with, just for a little while?" asked Sam.

Payton shook her head 'no' and Sam thought a moment. "Even though it's sort of coming back, you are welcome to stay with me. Just to see if you scared them off for good," replied Sam. "I can give you a job waitressing tables since we are always short-staffed."

"You've already helped me and I don't want you to get in the middle of any trouble," said Payton.

"You should file kidnapping charges. It's not right what they did to you."

"I don't think that they care about the law there," replied Payton.

Sam took out a Merlott's business card from his wallet and wrote his personal number on the front of it. He handed across the table to Payton.

"I want you to call me if you see anything strange around here, okay?" he said.

Payton looked down at the card. "I don't know what to say. You are being so kind to me."

"You speak as if that is a rare thing," replied Sam. "And if it is, then you are long overdue for a friend."

"I...I thought that I might have scared you off."

"I don't scare so easily," replied Sam. "Or, maybe I'm just trying to get you to accept that job offer."

Payon looked up and gave a smile to Sam and said, "Smooth, very smooth. I'll have to keep my eye on you, Sam Merlott."

II

Eric called Lafayette who was working at Merlott's. He had placed the phone on vibrate and was ignoring it. But, he finally decided to answer it because it kept going off. When he saw the caller ID, his heart froze for a moment.

"Uh, hello boss," said Lafayette.

"Are you in the habit of not returning my calls, Lafayette?"

"No, I...I was working and couldn't get to the phone," replied Lafayette.

"You realize that even from where I am, I can sense that you are lying," replied Eric. "I don't like to be ignored or lied to, Lafayette. Do I need to come there and give you a reminder about that?"

"No, shit...I'm sorry."

"I want you to check on Payton at Hotshot," said Eric.

"Those people out there are crazy as shit-house rats," said Lafayette.

"They are smart enough to know something of value when they see it," replied Eric. "Just as I am. A few days among her sister and brother cousins out there should have weakened her resolve by now."

Lafayette hesitated and said, "She isn't there anymore. She got away and went home."

There was a long, ominous silence on the line and then Eric said, "Just when were you planning on telling me that?"

"It slipped my mind," replied Lafayette.

"I'm getting a little tired of being lied to Lafayette," said Eric. "You would be wise not to lie to me a third time."

Lafayette cursed under his breath and thought that no matter how much he owed the girl for helping him, it wasn't worth Eric Northman's anger. Sorry, Payton, he thought.

"Now, I suggest that you find out where she is and call me back," said Eric.

Eric hung up without waiting for an answer. Lafayette stood there and felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. Eric Northman on one side and Payton on the other. That girl gave him the heebie jeebies, but she was an unknown quantity. He knew what Eric Northman was capable of and that trumped just about everything else. With a sigh, he headed off to find Sam as he thought of some story to get the information out of him.

III

Payton paid a visit to the store. It was just about to close for the day and she wanted to check in with Daphne. Daphne had worked for her mother in the store for a couple of years and had also been a friend to her mother. Like Payton, her mother had few friends so every one of them was valuable. The Saffron Veil sold a variety of things and it had a surprisingly loyal clientele. The store sold handmade jewelry, spices, candles, crystals and teas. Handmade soaps and fragrant lotions, along with a selection of books were also on sale. Her mother also concocted a variety of special remedies for her customers that Payton had all the recipes to. For a fee, her mother had also given out readings. It was a tiny store, nestled between two larger stores in a well-traveled location.

After explaining to Daphne that she had been unable to reach her because she was out of town at her father's funeral, Daphne had given her a hug and said the store practically ran itself. Payton knew that she was lying and that she had stepped up and took care of everything during her absence. Payton would have to give her a bonus on her next paycheck. Friendship was indeed priceless, but money never hurt, Payton thought with a smile. Daphne was a woman of about forty-five who was much like her mother in temperament. She wore gauzy dresses that had always reminded Payton of Stevie Nicks. Her hair was long and flowing when Daphne didn't tie it back into a ponytail. After a little chit-chat Daphne had turned over the sign to 'closed' and left. Payton was going through some receipts when a tapping on the glass front door caused her to look up. Trying to keep the frown off her face, she saw one of her mother's customers peering through the glass at her. Mrs. Bowers, she thought with a inward groan. Mrs. Bowers didn't look like someone who would frequent this type of store. She was very well-off and favored conservative attire. She was dressed in a expensive suit that had to be tailored. A designer handbag was on her arm and conservative pumps with a two and a half inch heel were on her feet. Payton always felt that she had stopped into the store on a lark and had been charmed by her mother. Her mother had given her a reading and when those things had come true, Mrs. Bowers had been hooked. The conservative, suburban housewife was now steeped into everything that the store had to offer. Payton walked forward and let her in.

"I'm sorry, I saw the closed sign but I'm desperate," she gushed. "I'm all out of that special tea that your mother made for me, the one for my insomnia."

"Of course, Mrs. Bowers, I'll just check in the back and see if any is still prepared," said Payton.

"Oh, thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this," she replied.

Payton went into one of the back storerooms and started going through the inventory. She was hoping that some of that tea was still there. It was easy enough to find the recipe, but Mrs. Bowers would have to wait until tomorrow and Payton wanted to get rid of her. Her mother make up a variety of remedies for such things as fatigue, insomnia, upset stomach and the like. She also sold healing salves that worked on everything from insect bites to sunburn. The soaps sold here were all handmade by her mother and Daphne. They were infused with a variety of fragrances and made out of pure ingredients and many people with allergies found that they could use her products without worry. Payton wondered if she would have to start making the soaps when the stock ran out. Maybe, she could hire the process out. She would have to look into it. That is, if she decided to keep the business going, she thought. Finally, there on a bottom shelf, she found the tea. With a smile of her face, Payton returned to the store front. That smile vanished as she saw just who had joined Mrs. Bowers. Payton's step faltered for a moment and her eyes took in the scene. Mrs. Bowers was staring appreciatively at Eric Northman. She must have forgotten for a moment that conservative housewives with 2.5 kids and executive husbands were not supposed to ogle vampires. But, maybe Mrs. Bowers didn't know that he was a vampire. Payton thought that it was highly unlikely that she had ever met a vampire before. The vampire looked like typical bad boy dressed in black with a black leather jacket which made Mrs. Bowers interest still puzzling. As Payton watched, Eric gave Mrs. Bowers a little smirk and she dropped her eyes and a red flush spread across her cheeks.

Payton handed her the tea and she said, "Oh, you're such a lifesaver. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Payton. "You were one of my mother's favorite customers."

Mrs. Bowers actually beamed at that praise. "I'm so glad that you are able to take over for her."

Payton looked down for a moment and Mrs. Bowers said, "Oh, you are going to keep the store going, aren't you?"

"I...I haven't really made up my mind," replied Payton.

Payton walked to the door and held it open for Mrs. Bowers, "Goodnight, I'll be sure to tell Daphne that you came in."

"Goodnight," said Mrs. Bowers.

She walked outside and gave Payton and Eric another look before walking away. Payton turned back and saw Eric going through some of the merchandise on display.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Payton. "Besides eye-sexing Mrs. Bowers."

"Jealous?" asked Eric giving her a little smirk.

When Payton refused to answer, he said, "I'm browsing."

"The store is closed, Mr. Northman."

"You served the other lady," said Eric. "You wouldn't discriminate against me, would you?"

"This store has the right to refuse service to anyone it sees fit," replied Payton.

"But, refusing to serve vampires could get you into some trouble with the American Vampire League," said Eric.

"Are you threatening me?"

"My intentions are much more friendly," replied Eric. "Don't you want to be friendly, Payton?"

Eric turned away and was reaching for a necklace with a crystal to examine it. Payton quickly stepped forward and grabbed his hand. She saw a drop of water splash down on her hand. She stared at her hand as another drop fell down on her arm. A third drop fell on her head and coursed down her cheek. Then, she began to be sprinkled with water. It started to drench her clothes and the faint drumming of the drops hitting the floor reached her ears. She closed her eyes and lifted her head upwards. Opening them she saw a falling spray from a large chrome shower head. The water drenched her and flowed over her naked form. She was in a shower tiled with bright white subway tiles. She was also not alone. Eric Northman stood in front of her. He was in his birthday suit and Payton willed her eyes to not to wander south. Feeling that she was going to lose that battle with herself, she closed her eyes and she felt his hand reach for her. Suddenly, he aggressively moved her against the side of the shower and pressed his body tightly against hers. All of his body and she found herself pushing her hips back against the obvious state of his arousal. He reached a hand into her hair and pulled her head to the side. And as he moved to her neck, Payton wasn't sure if she would feel his fangs or his lips. She realized that she didn't care.

Payton let go of Eric's hand and stood a few seconds in disorientation. When she looked up, she saw him looking at her strangely.

"That...that necklace is made with silver," she said.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Eric.

"No, of course not," replied Payton. Just me having dirty daydreams about you, that's all, she thought.

"This is a little curious store," said Eric.

"You know what you won't find here, Mr. Northman?" asked Payton. "You won't find a coven of witches if that is what you are looking for."

"But, you are a witch or a Wiccan," replied Eric.

"You are either mistaken or paranoid," said Payton.

"You can cast spells, though," said Eric. He smiled and said, "I heard about what happened at Merlott's."

"I scared a superstitious bully which wasn't very hard to do," replied Payton.

"And do you think that he ran back to Hotshot with his tail between his legs?" asked Eric. "They won't let go so easily."

"And what makes you think that?" asked Payton.

"Because I wouldn't," replied Eric.

Payton retreated back behind the counter and gazed at him from a safer position.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I still want the same thing," replied Eric. "You."

"I'm very flattered but I'm still not interested," said Payton.

"You're all alone," said Eric. "And vulnerable. I can assure you that I would protect you and keep you safe."

"I'm willing to take my chances," replied Payton.

Eric picked up one of the handmade soaps on the counter. It was hand-wrapped with a little blue ribbon. The handwritten script on the wrapper said it was scented with bergamot.

"Take it," said Payton. "A little goodbye gift. So, you can remember the one that got away."

Eric smiled. "When I'm soaping up in the shower, I'll think of you."

Payton's eyes widened at the shower reference and she shoved her hands into her pant's pockets to keep her nervousness from being detected by the vampire.

"Goodbye, Mr. Northman," said Payton.

"I'll still be seeing you around, Payton," replied Eric.

A few hours later at her house, Payton received another visitor. She opened the door to find someone just as unwelcome as Eric Northman.

"Hello, Payton," said Rachel. "May I come in?"

"No, I'm not up to seeing anyone, yet," said Payton.

"Sorry for you losses," said Rachel. "It must be hard to lose both your parents so quickly."

"Why are you here?" asked Payton.

"Always straight to the point," replied Rachel. "I do like your directness, Payton. Very well, Gabby wants to see you."

"In case you forgot, I'm not a member of your coven," said Payton.

"Your mother was," replied Rachel.

"My mother left your coven," said Payton.

"No one leaves our coven, Payton," replied Rachel. "Gabby just wants to talk to you, that's all."

Payton considered her options and Rachel continued, "I could feel the protection wards that you have over this house, Payton. You are powerful, just like your mother. You need someone to guide you. Just come and hear her out, that's all she's asking."

"When?" asked Payton.

"Tomorrow night," replied Rachel.

Rachel turned around and left and Payton closed the door. Damn, she thought, was there anyone who didn't want her?

IV

Payton stood in the meeting room at Gabby's home. There was a large circular table and Payton remembered her mother telling her that Gabby and her coven liked to call themselves 'The Witches of the Round Table'. Her eyes examined Gabby. She was in her mid-fifties. Her hair was gray at the temples and she was dressed in a wrap dress that showed off her still impressive figure. She had light brown eyes that were good at keeping her true thoughts hidden. For a time, Payton and her mother had lived in this town and her mother had been courted and persuaded to join Gabby's coven. And for a time, her mother had enjoyed the friendship of those who had similar interests. But, her mother didn't want to use her energy for anything that she considered wrong. And magic was a tricky business. Payton always thought that you got back exactly what you sent out. She wasn't even sure that she would term her mother and herself as witches. They weren't wiccans either. They had just had a knowledge of folklore that had been passed down for generations in their family. Of course, that little gift had also been passed down in the family.

"Have a seat, Payton," said Gabby.

"Look, I just want to get this over with," replied Payton.

"Nonsense, we have important matters to discuss," said Gabby.

Payton reluctantly took a seat. Gabby took a seat beside her and studied her.

"I'm sorry about your mother," said Gabby. "Regardless of what you might think, I had a lot of respect for her."

"You respected her abilities," replied Payton.

"True," said Gabby with a little smile. "I'm thinking of branching out and establishing a coven in Shreveport."

"I'm still waiting to hear what this has to do with me," said Payton.

"It's simple," replied Gabby. "I want you to assume the leadership of this new coven."

Payton was momentarily stunned and sat in silence. Gabby continued, "There is only some lame coven of wiccans in Shreveport being lead by frumpy woman who doesn't know what she is doing."

"Are you so sure of that?" asked Payton.

"Well, I want you to check her out for me," replied Gabby.

"I'm not your spy," said Payton.

"You help me and I will return the favor," replied Gabby. "Just snoop around and report back to me. We'll talk about you coming into the fold later."

"And if I want to walk away like my mother did?" asked Payton.

"Of course, Payton," replied Gabby. "We're all friends here."

At that time, Eric received a call from one of his minions. This person had been assigned to keep an eye on Payton's comings and goings.

"Sir, I have followed her to the residence of a known coven leader," he said.

"Where are you?" asked Eric.

"I'm in Alexandria," he replied.

Eric contemplated this information. Alexandria was in another's sheriff's area. He didn't have the authority to interfere there.

"Sir, I took the liberty to call one of my contacts and this witch is well-known as a possible threat to our kind. The sheriff here keeps an idle watch on her activities."

Now, that was interesting, thought Eric. Payton was mixing with the wrong crowd. Eric hung up and called someone else.

"Blackburn," said a voice. "Who is this?"

"It's Eric Northman," replied Eric.

"This is a surprise," replied Blackburn. "What do you want?"

"I'm calling in a favor," replied Eric.

"I wasn't aware that I owed you one," said Blackburn.

"What's a favor among friends," replied Eric.

Blackburn was silent for a moment and said, "What exactly are you asking me to do?"

"I want you to pick up a girl and hold her for me," replied Eric.

"Did one of your pets try to run away?" taunted Blackburn.

"Not only that, but she's making friends with someone you know," replied Eric.

Blackburn became serious, "Who?"

When Eric told him, he said, "Your little pet could turn out to be very useful. Why should I give her back to you?"

"To keep me as your loyal friend," replied Eric. "I take the idea of someone helping themselves to what's mine very seriously."

"I expect to be kept in the loop," said Blackburn.

"Of course," replied Eric.

"Are you coming tonight?" asked Blackburn.

"No, I want you to treat her to a stay in your dungeon," replied Eric.

He could almost see the smile on Blackburn's face. "My pleasure."

Eric clicked off and thought that a night in Sheriff's Blackburn's dungeon would soften anyone up. Perhaps, he was being a little drastic, but the girl was not being honest with him. There was a penalty for lying to him and she was going to find out what it was.

**A/N: **Did anyone see the four other sheriff's in last weeks episode (episode 5)? Blackburn was the young man with dark blonde curly hair. I thought he was cute and put him in this story.

I should say that Eric isn't exactly a nice person so far in this story and I hope that isn't a turn off to anyone reading. But, his character on the show isn't exactly nice either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Payton in the Dungeon

Payton was driving home after her meeting with Gabby. Her mind kept revolving around her problems. Vampires and witches and werepanthers. Oh, my. She wondered if there was any other type of supernatural creatures in the wings who were waiting to come out and demand their piece of her. Up until a few weeks ago, her life was almost as mundane as everyone else's. Well, almost, she admitted. Let's face it, life with Mother had never been mundane. She had been possessed of a roaming soul and she had carted Payton around with her. It was probably a reason that Payton didn't really have any friends. She had always been the new girl who was never around long enough to ever become more than a stranger. Her mother had always been searching for something. Or, running away from something, thought Payton. There had been the numerous boyfriends that came and went. Payton never had a traditional father. She was almost ten before Charlie was introduced to her as her father. Maybe, she had been so excited to finally have a father that she never questioned the story. But, if Charlie wasn't her father, then who was? A nagging doubt had crept into Payton's mind that maybe her mother had indeed been running away from something or someone.

Payton glanced at the road and immediately slammed on the brakes. There was a tree lying across the road that her wandering mind had almost caused her not to notice in time. Her car screeched and skidded to a stop and Payton sat there breathing deeply for a few seconds. She got out of the car to see if the tree might be pulled off the road. Looking at the tree and seeing that it was much too heavy for her to move, she saw rapid movements out of the corner of her eye. Payton whipped around and saw three vampires before her. They stood and menacingly stared at her and Payton wondered if she could reach her car before them. But, even if she did, her car would offer her little protection.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"That's simple," one replied. "We're here for you."

With a little signal from him, the vampires began to circle around her. Payton tried to track their movements, but they began to move so fast that they just became blurs. Before she had time to react, a cloth sack on some sort was thrown over her head and her arms were tied down. Payton screamed and kicked out when she felt herself being lifted and carried somewhere. Even though she felt her feet connect a few blows on them, they didn't attempt to harm her. She was placed into a car trunk and her feet were quickly tied. The lid was slammed down and she was driven off. Payton decided not to waste her energy on yelling and pleading with them. It wouldn't do any good. They were only following orders and Payton was thankful that so far those orders had been to deliver her unharmed.

Payton blinked as her eyes tried to readjust to being in the light. The sack had been taken off and her restraints removed. She knew that she was downstairs since she had felt herself being carried down a flight of stairs. Slowly, a concrete basement came into focus. She looked along the wall and saw numerous sets of chains that were set at different intervals along the wall. Her eyes looked to the vampires standing in front of her. One stood by himself in the front and Payton thought that he must be the leader. She had never seen him before. He looked very young, but he probably wasn't, she thought. He had dark blonde hair that fell in soft curls. His cold eyes stared at her and examined her. Payton couldn't help but feel like a mouse that a cat was sizing up for dinner.

"How do you know Gabby Owens?" he asked.

"My mother used to be in her group, several years ago," replied Payton.

"Are you in her group?" he asked.

"No," replied Payton.

"Why did she want to see you, then?" he asked.

"She...she wants me to spy on another group in Shreveport," replied Payton.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"She implied that there would be repercussions if I refuse to cooperate," replied Payton.

She could still prove useful, even if she wasn't a member of that witch's coven, thought Blackburn. She could also spy for him. It was too bad that Eric Northman already had a claim on this human. Blackburn turned his gaze back into her eyes and began to glamour her. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized his intent, but it was too late.

"Do you belong to Eric Northman?" he asked.

"No," replied Payton.

Evidently Eric had not been able to close the deal with this one, thought Blackburn with a smile. She was technically fair game, but there would be a price for antagonizing Eric. He wasn't sure if this pretty witch was worth that much trouble. Blackburn turned his eyes away from Payton and she blinked as his influence wore off. While she was still somewhat out of it, he gave a signal to the other vampires and they swiftly chained her by the wall. A metal collar encircled her neck and she had a length of chain that allowed her some range of motion.

"Please, enjoy the hospitality of my jail," said Blackburn.

He and the other vampires turned to leave. Payton tugged on her restraints and watched their departing figures with unease.

"Please, don't leave me down here!" cried Payton. "I'm...I'm begging you."

But, they didn't hesitate and Payton was left all alone in the dungeon. Except, Payton knew that she wasn't alone. Too much misery and horror had happened in this place. The echos of those powerful emotions still resonated within these walls. Payton grasped the collar around her neck and tried to pull it off. But, it would not budge. Her fingers found that it was secured by a sturdy padlock. She then grabbed the chain and pulled on it. As much as she pulled and yanked on the chain, it didn't show any signs of loosening from the wall. Evidently, the vampires were more than skilled enough at making sure their guests stayed and enjoyed their hospitality. She looked to the walls and saw that they were covered in blood spatters. It was starting, she thought. Turning around, she gazed at the basement and the shadows began to swirl and shift. The shadows formed into figures. They stood and stared at her with eyes that had lost the spark of life. They were empty, except for the grief and horror of their wasted lives. Taking shambling steps, they started to move towards her.

"Please, let me out of here!" Payton screamed.

But, no one came to release her and the spirits moved ever closer. Payton fell back against the wall and sobbed. Please, make them go away. She closed her eyes and wished herself to be somewhere else. She tried to send her mind to another place. But, she couldn't focus. She felt grasping hands on her. She tried to knock them away and she cowered away from them. But, still they came. Like moths to the flame, they could sense her difference and were drawn to her. They knew that she could see and hear them. They began to speak to her.

"Please, help me," said a woman's voice.

Payton saw a woman in her thirties who was dressed in a dirty leather dress. Her blonde hair was stringy and her face was almost white as a sheet. Fang marks stood out against her throat. Payton tore her eyes away from her.

"I can't help you, you're dead," Payton whispered. "Leave this place and move on."

"I can't be dead," she cried. "I'm just trapped here. My boyfriend sold V, but they didn't believe me when I said that I didn't have anything to do with that. He got me hooked on the stuff. I just wanted my next fix."

The woman began to cry and Payton turned back to her, "Tell me what the last thing you remember is."

"I was down here. I'd been here for days without any food," she said. "Then...then the vampires came down to see me."

"What did they do?" softly asked Payton.

The woman's face creased with thought as she tried to remember. "I...they bit me. It hurt and I screamed for them to stop. But, they just kept doing it, until I...I died."

"I'm sorry for you," said Payton. "But, you have the power to leave this place. No one can hurt you any more."

The woman stood as if torn, "But, I'm afraid."

"Do you want to stay in this place and relive your misery over and over again?" asked Payton. "The only thing left for you here is pain and sorrow."

The woman closed her eyes and a calm settled over her. She whispered, "Thank you."

Payton watched as her body lost it's form and she vanished from sight. Another spirit stepped in front of her. His head swiveled around at an odd angle and Payton realized that his neck must have been broken in death.

"Please, help me," he said. "I've been here so long."

"I can't change what happened to you," replied Payton.

"I just wanted some V, fresh from the source, that's all. We didn't mean to drain the vampire dead," he said. "There were two others with me, but I'm the only one that got caught. It's not fair."

Payton just stared at him and he began to sob, "Please, can you tell my family that I'm sorry? Bob and Celia Gibbons from Boyce."

Payton stared at him for a long moment and said, "I will."

He seemed to reach a peace with himself and he began to fade away. Before he totally disappeared, Payton heard a faint, "I wasn't a good son, but I loved them."

Hands began to pull and tug on her and Payton tried to turn away from their seeking embrace. Just leave me alone, she thought. She saw a man with a ravaged throat in front of her. His clothes were crusted with dried blood that had flowed out from the wound. He tried to speak to her, but only wet, gurgling sounds came out. Payton turned away and cowered against the wall. She was being drained of her energy by this onslaught. She didn't want the ability to see them and she always ignored them before. She had never asked for this gift.

"Please help us," came their calls.

"You are dead," cried Payton. "Dead."

A girl tried to grasp Payton's hand, "We know we are, or at least some of us do. We are being kept here."

Payton looked at the girl who looked too young to have met such a cruel fate. She held Payton's eye and said, "Only you can help us. We have been waiting for someone like you."

"Shut up, you miserable little bitch," came a voice.

The girl paled and backed away. Payton followed her gaze and saw a tall and imposing man who had moved to the front of the crowd. He was as pale as all the others and his eyes were just as devoid of life. But, they were not devoid of everything. Payton saw something sinister that radiated out of those eyes. His face was light by anger and menace. These emotions could take on a life of their own and he was channeling them and growing stronger. A bad soul, thought Payton with a chill. And he had a captive audience of other souls to feed off of. He relished their fear and despair. They were growing weaker and were becoming slaves to his will. The man strode closer and Payton could feel the chill in the air that surrounded him.

"You can see us," he said. He wasn't asking a question, only stating a fact.

"Yes," said Payton. "You must move on."

"Don't give me that mumbo-jumbo crap," he hissed. "If you can see me, then you can find a way to bring me back."

"The dead can't come back to life," replied Payton. Well, not exactly, she thought. But, she wasn't going to tell this spirit that.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"Then, I fail to see what you expect me to do for you," replied Payton.

She turned cold eyes on the image in front of her and said, "You will end your days in madness if you stay here. Forever haunting this place for no reason. The vampires that you hate can't even sense you. You stay here because you are afraid to move on and possibly find the justice that awaits you."

"You bitch," he hissed.

"You are just a bully and a coward," said Payton.

He placed his cold fingers around Payton's neck and Payton could feel his power. A little smile formed on his lips. He was growing strong enough to influence the living as well as the dead, thought Payton. He might have been nothing in life, but in death he had achieved a measure of power and control. He would not willingly relinquish his hold of the others that were also trapped with him in this place. Her grandmother had always told her when she was a little girl that even bad things can have a purpose. Maybe, this was her purpose in being kidnapped and locked in here. Payton reached her hand out in front of her and with her other hand she took hold of her necklace to help focus her thoughts. He backed away and stared apprehensively at her. When she opened her hand a blue flame blazed in her palm. She began to speak.

"Craft the spell in the Fire,

Craft it well and weave it higher.

Weave it now of simmering flame

Let none pass to hurt or maim.

Be gone, back to whence you came,

Back to the darkness and eternal shame.

I cast you out, let your evil disappear

Into nothingness, of you I have no fear.

By the power of three,

So shall it be."

Payton's flame blazed higher and higher until the dungeon was bathed in it's blue light. Before this blaze of light, the spirit cried out and vanished from sight. Payton lowered her hand and watched as the other spirits let go of this existence and moved on to another plain. Their faces turned to a light that blazed brighter than Payton's flame had. With no fear and with a calm acceptance, they stepped into the light and disappeared from view. As the dungeon once again filled with shadows, Payton sank against the wall in exhaustion. She was once again alone and Payton let out a sigh of relief. She sank to the cold floor and curled up into a ball. After emptying her mind, she finally fell into a light sleep, but her hand still clutched her necklace.

**A/N: **We see more of Payton's power. I feel there is more to her history than she is aware of. She is still very much of a mystery to me and I like unraveling some of her secrets.

I don't think she's going to be much of a happy camper when Eric shows up to claim his prize.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I

Blackburn sat in his study and twirled a pen in circles. Eric had arrived to collect the girl and he stood before him.

"Witches and Wiccans are usually a joke. I keep my eye on this coven because it is old and established. Having someone on the inside would be beneficial to me," said Blackburn.

"The girl is not from your area, you don't have any jurisdiction over her," replied Eric.

"According to her, neither do you," replied Blackburn.

"Did you interrogate her?" asked Eric.

"Relax, I glamoured her. She won't remember it," replied Blackburn.

Eric stared coldly at Blackburn, "Are you trying to interfere in my affairs?"

"I am just asking to borrow her if I have a need," replied Blackburn.

"She's not very cooperative," replied Eric.

"She may see you in a different light," said Blackburn with a tiny smile. "I'll do my best to make you look good."

He got up and led the way to the basement and added, "I'll just add this performance onto that list of favors that you owe me."

Blackburn flipped on the lights and they walked downstairs. They found Payton sitting with her knees drawn up on the floor. She lifted her head and stared at them with eyes that showed the signs of recent tears.

"I believe that you know Sheriff Northman," said Blackburn to Payton.

Payton's eyes flickered to Eric, but she didn't reply. Blackburn frowned and said, "If you belonged to me, the first thing that I would teach you is some manners. When you are addressed, you are to respond."

Payton bit her lips and looked between Eric and Blackburn. "Maybe, you should make sure to phrase your questions so that there is not any ambiguity, since it appeared to me that you were making a statement."

"When you were apprehended, I called the sheriff of your area. Sheriff Northman insists that this is all some sort of mistake and that you are not anyone that I should be concerned about. He personally vouches for your character and asks for me to release you into his custody," said Blackburn.

Payton didn't reply and Blackburn asked, "You do want to go home, don't you?"

"Yes, I just want out of here," said Payton.

As Blackburn tossed the key to Eric, Payton stood up. As he drew nearer, she flinched as he took hold of the collar. Eric unlocked it and Payton's hands came up and touched her neck where the metal had chaffed it. When Eric reached for her, she shied away from his touch.

"Please, don't touch me."

Eric motioned for the steps and Payton headed towards them, but her eyes passed over Blackburn on her way out. Once she was passed, he shrugged to Eric. Payton moved quickly out of Blackburn's residence and as they made their way into his driveway, Eric saw her scanning the surroundings.

"Your car is not here," he said. "It was taken to your home earlier today. You will need to ride with me, unless you are planning on riding your broom home."

As Eric walked to his waiting car, Payton finally decided to accept the ride since she didn't have any other choice. As Eric opened the door, she slid across the backseat and Eric followed her. His driver took off and Payton stared out the window and did her best to ignore Eric.

"What were you even doing here?" asked Eric.

Payton stared out the window and said, "Does it matter?"

"What matters to me is that you are lucky that Blackburn decided to call me before having a little fun with you," said Eric.

Payton hugged herself and Eric saw a fresh tear escape. He leaned in close and trailed a hand in her hair.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he said.

Arriving at Payton's house, Eric got out and walked her to her front door as the car drove away. As Payton stepped inside, she turned around to gaze at Eric. Eric expected to be invited in and raised an eyebrow when Payton kept her silence.

"Invite me in," said Eric.

"Why would I do that?" asked Payton.

She gave Eric a tiny smile and said, "Oh, are you expecting me to invite you in and show you how grateful I am for your help in getting me out of that dungeon?"

"Exactly," replied Eric.

"And knowing you, that would probably involve a more personal display of gratitude, like being invited into my bedroom?" asked Payton.

"Straight to the point. I always did admire directness in my women," replied Eric.

"How's this for directness?" said Payton. "I'm quite sure that you had something to do with my little stay in Sheriff Blackburn's jail."

"An unfounded belief," replied Eric. "Sheriff Blackburn watches that coven and he was curious about who you were."

"My instincts are telling me that you are lying," said Payton.

"Would I lie to you?" asked Eric.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" replied Payton.

Before Payton could react, Eric moved forward and kissed her. His feet stayed on the outside of Payton's doorway, but his lips traveled over her threshold. His lips moved to her ear and whispered, "It only gets better. Let me in."

Payton moved back and said, "I'm not susceptible to your charm."

Eric smiled. "Yes, you are. Who's the liar, now?"

"You don't have any idea of how much you have hurt me by leaving me in that dungeon," said Payton. "Even if I might find you attractive, I'm not ready to forgive you for that."

"You're still operating under the assumption that I'm responsible for you being there," said Eric. "Do you have any proof to back up that suspicion? Especially, since Sheriff Blackburn gave you a different story."

"I don't have any doubts that vampires stick together," replied Payton. "Sheriff Blackburn's word means just about at much as yours does."

"Ouch," said Eric. "The claws are coming out."

"I've had more than enough of vampires and the misery that they have caused for one night," said Payton. She attempted to close the door and Eric placed his hand against it.

"Let me in and we can reasonably discuss this matter," said Eric. "I'll even promise to keep my hands to myself, as long as you want me, too, that is."

"No," said Payton.

Eric smirked, "Don't trust yourself?"

Payton frowned, "You are full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Invite me in and put me in my place," said Eric. "You look like the type who enjoys that sort of thing."

"Goodbye, Sheriff Northman," said Payton.

Eric held the door open and gazed into Payton's eyes. He began to glamour her, "Invite me in."

Payton froze and stared back. Slowly, she blinked a few times and shook off his influence. Eric's eyes widened in surprise as Payton's clouded with anger and pain.

"How did you do that?" asked Eric.

"Did you actually just try to glamour me into letting you inside?" she asked.

"Rather unsuccessfully," replied Eric.

"Just how far would you have used that power on me?" she asked.

"We'll never know, now, will we?" replied Eric.

"You have gone too far," said Payton. "You deserve a taste of your own medicine and a little lesson in humility."

"I thought that you said you weren't a witch," replied Eric.

"I lied," said Payton.

"Well, aren't we a pair?" said Eric. "Can you deny that we aren't alike?"

Payton thought a moment and said, "If that is so, then you wouldn't respect me if I didn't make good on my threats. Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to harm that pretty face."

"You could just make things easy on the both of us and let me in," said Eric. "You know as well as me that the end result will be the same."

"We'll see about that," said Payton as she slammed the door.

Payton stood a moment and stared at the door. She turned and walked to her chair before the fireplace and sank into it. Now, she had done it, she thought. Making threats against vampires, now that was just plain crazy. Oh, but he really has it coming. He's a total arrogant spoiled brat. He does deserve a taste of his own medicine, doesn't he? Payton stared at the cold fireplace and snapped her fingers. A fire ignited and blazed forth. She allowed herself a little smile. Fire, was there anything better than having power over that elemental force? But, she needed to craft a little spell for Sheriff Northman. Something fitting, she thought.

Payton took ahold of her necklace. It was really a talisman, imbued with magical power. Passed down through the family. She took a moment to examine it. It was gold and the design of a Celtic dragon was on one side. It was eating it's tail in the universal symbol of infinity. On the other side was a Celtic triskele with dragon's heads. In Irish across the back was the inscription, _Cumhacht. Draíochta. Eolais,_which meant power, magic and knowledge. Payton moved to a table and grabbed a pen. On a piece of paper she wrote Eric Northman three times. She then folded the paper three times. Lighting a candle, she caught one edge of the paper on fire. She carried it to the fire and knelt before it. She placed the paper into the flames and watched as it burned into ashes. As the smoke rose up the chimney, Payton took off her talisman and held it into the flames.

"Spirit of the Dragon, hear my plea

My protector and guardian, come to me

Giver of magic, knowledge and power,

I call upon you in my needing hour

Send this vampire a little taste

To show him that he acts in haste

Give him the lure of carnal desire

But, remove the means to quench his fire

Let him see the error of his action

Make sure he receives no satisfaction

By the Dragon's blood, I make my plea,

Keep your covenant with me

And my faith, I will show to thee."

Payton eyed the talisman glowing in the red hot flames. She reached and took the talisman and closed it within the palm of her hand. In wonder, she opened her hand. Her flesh was unharmed and Payton gave a little smile. She pulled the necklace back over her head and kissed the still hot metal. The magic had been wrought and not even a vampire who was used to getting his way was above it's power.

II

The next day, Payton received a visit from someone just as unwelcome as Eric. Calvin Norris stood on her front doorstep. Payton debated slamming the door closed and locking it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I only want to speak to you," he said. "Can I come inside?"

"No, you can't," replied Payton. "We didn't exactly part on such good terms."

"I apologize for that," he said. "A misunderstanding on both our parts. I had hoped that you would want to stay with us once you got to know us. You are family."

Payton eyed Calvin and decided to just put all the cards on the table. "You know that's not true. Charlie wasn't my father, was he?"

"No," admitted Calvin after a pause. "Not by blood."

Payton felt tears in her eyes and even though she had suspected that truth all along, it still stung. Calvin stared at her and said, "In every way that mattered, he was your daddy. He also protected you."

"Protected me?" asked Payton. "From what?"

"You have always been...special," replied Calvin. "Charlie watched over you."

Payton wiped at her face and asked, "Were you planning on trying to turn me or something?"

"No," said Calvin. "I won't deny that I would have no problem with you joining your blood with ours, but no one could do that against your will."

"Then, what do you want?" asked Payton.

"Your mother would sometimes tend to our clan," said Calvin. "I ask you to come and use your skills to help my kinfolk. We can't go to the doctor with what we are."

"I don't know," said Payton dubiously.

"We have kids that need your healing touch," said Calvin. "Can you turn your back on Charlie's kin?"

He was smarter than he looked, thought Payton. He knew just how to play the guilt card. Payton remembered those dirty ragamuffins running ragged at Hotshot.

"Do you promise to send anyone that I deem above my abilities to the doctor?" asked Payton. "And that you won't try anything funny?"

"Of course," said Calvin. "We can help you with your vampire problem. Hotshot would be the last place he would look for you."

At Payton's surprised look, he said, "I heard that he was sniffing around you."

"I need to get some supplies," said Payton. "But, I'll be there in a couple of hours. I would like to see the children first."

"Sure, Payton," replied Calvin.

He turned to go and Payton asked, "Did...did Charlie ever mention who my real father was?"

"No," said Calvin. "I don't think your mother ever told him."

"Makes two of us," said Payton.

Payton stood looking at a nasty skin infection. She was inside Charlie's old shack which she was using as an examination room. Her supplies that she had brought with her were laid out along the various tables and a line of people waiting to be seen stretched out the door. The owner of said skin infection was an little boy who would be in better shape if he had been given regular baths, she thought. Did everyone here sample that product that they cooked? She felt like calling the child protection services except that would do more harm than good. These kids could not cope with so-called normal people. Maybe, this had been her mother's dilemma. Wasn't her kindness and care better than nothing at all?

"First of all, you need to make sure that he gets a bath every day," said Payton to his mother.

She scowled and Payton added, "Do you want him to get better or not?"

"I hate baths," whined the boy.

"I don't care, young man," said Payton. "You will do it or suffer my wrath."

The little boy squirmed in his seat and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Payton reached into the supplies and pulled out an ointment with antibiotic properties and handed it to the mother. "Now, twice a day rub this into his infection. If it doesn't clear up by five days, he needs to be taken to the free public health clinic in Bon Temps. If he gets a fever and feels sick, he needs to be taken to the emergency room immediately. Got it?"

"Yes," she said. She pulled him out of the chair and Payton pulled out a fresh apple from one of her boxes of supplies and handed it to the boy. He smiled and skipped out the door.

The next was a little girl with pigtails and a clean but torn dress. She was cradling one of her hands in her other one. Her mother sat in the chair and pulled the little girl on her lap. Payton knelt down in order to look the little girl in the eyes.

"Well, aren't you a pretty girl," she said.

The girl smiled wanly and her mother said, "The boys were rough-housing around her and she got knocked down. Her finger hurts and is swollen."

"May I take a look at your finger?" asked Payton.

"No, Mommy, she'll make it hurt," cried the little girl, turning into her mother.

Payton took her chin and looked into the girl's eyes, "Look into my eyes and you will see that I'm as painless as can be."

The little girl smiled and said, "You talk pretty."

Still staring into the little girl's eyes, Payton gently reached for her hand. Payton examined it and saw that it was bruised and swollen. She touched it and attempted to move it, but the girl frowned and little tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. Payton gently replaced her hand back into the girl's lap and turned to her mother.

"She needs to get that x-rayed because I think that it's broken," said Payton.

"We ain't got no car or insurance," said her mother.

"The public clinic will see her," said Payton. "Wait here."

Payton walked outside and saw that the line had finally dwindled down. She quickly tracked down Calvin and said, "You have a little girl that needs to get her hand x-rayed for a possible fracture."

"Can't you just set it?" asked Calvin.

"I am not a doctor," said Payton. "She needs a doctor's care. Now."

Calvin sighed and asked, "Is there anyone else that needs to go to the clinic?"  
>Payton had scanned the few others waiting and nothing had looked too serious, "No, just her."<p>

After Payton had loaded up the little girl and her mother and watched them drive away, she went through the last of her patients. She sat down a minute and rested. She had been on her feet for several hours and had dispensed a variety of folk remedies for insect bites, cut's and bruises, headaches and stomach aches. She hoped that she had instilled the need for hygiene on everyone that she had seen and especially had drilled it into the children's mothers. Even though she didn't approve of how some of these people were living, she still liked seeing the children. But, no matter what kind of understanding she had reached with Calvin, she was not going to stay here for the night. No thank you, she thought. She piled everything into the car and got ready to leave when Felton happened by.

"I see that you managed to get on Calvin's good side," he said.

"He asked me to come here," replied Payton.

"Calvin won't be in charge around here forever," said Felton.

"I'll know when I'm not welcome, you won't be seeing me around then," replied Payton.

"I want my watch back," hissed Felton.

"Nope," said Payton. "I've grown quite attached to it."

"You watch your back," said Felton.

"You'd better watch yours, too," replied Payton.

Felton stalked off and Payton watched him and wondered if he was foolish enough to try something.

III

Payton drove to Merlott's from Hotshot because she hadn't eaten since early that morning and she was starving. Sam saw her and waved and Payton took a seat at the bar.

"Well, this is a surprise," he said.

"I was in the neighborhood," said Payton. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she added, "I think that I could eat a horse."

"We don't serve that on the menu, but I think that you'll find a substitute," said Sam handing her a menu.

After downing a cheeseburger with all the trimmings and french fries, Payton contentedly sighed. Sam smiled and said, "So, what are you doing around here?"

"I paid a visit to Hotshot," she replied.

"Is that such a good idea?" asked Sam with concern.

"I had a talk with Calvin and I'm not in any danger from him," said Payton. "Felton is another story."

"Are you heading back to Shreveport?" asked Sam.

Payton hesitated and said, "Maybe, that's not such a good idea. I have a feeling that trouble might be waiting for me there."

"Are you in trouble?" asked Sam.

"When am I not?" replied Payton with a little smile.

"You can stay with me," said Sam.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine in a motel or something," replied Payton. She appreciated Sam's concern, but she still couldn't ignore that feeling about him that she had gotten the first time she had touched him. It was then that someone patted her on the back and she turned to see Jason Stackhouse smiling down at her.

"Didn't think that I'd see you again around here," he said.

"Hello," replied Payton. "I was in the area and stopped in to grab a bite."

"Hey, I'm here with my best friend, Hoyt," said Jason. "Do you want to play a game of pool or something with us?"

Why not, thought Payton. It might distract her from her problems. Smiling, Payton said, "I have to warn you that I'm lucky at games."

After playing several games and winning most of them, Payton decided to get ready to leave. Jason's friend was like a big kid and very sweet. He had just moved out of his mother's house and was bunking with Jason.

"It's kind of late to be driving back to Shreveport," said Jason. "Are you staying here, tonight?"

"I...I was going to get a hotel room," said Payton.

"Hey, you can bunk with us," said Jason. "Wait, that wasn't the way I meant it. I mean you are welcome to the couch. Ain't that right, Hoyt?"

"Yeah," said Hoyt.

"I don't know," began Payton.

"We'll treat you like one of the boys, except you're way prettier than most boys," said Jason.

"I think that's a compliment," said Payton.

"Sam told me about your problems and how you ended up on the side of the road," said Jason. "I wouldn't feel right about letting you stay by yourself. It ain't safe."

"I guess if it's alright with Hoyt?" asked Payton.

"Sure," said Hoyt.

"Don't mind him," said Jason. "He just broke up with his girlfriend and he's all mopey."

Jason gave a smile and said, "We can play some poker."

Payton returned the smile, "I can do poker. I did mention that I was lucky, didn't I?"

IV

Eric was in his office. He was leaning back in his chair and a girl was kneeling before him and giving him oral sex. Or, at least she was trying to. Nothing was happening on his end and it was only leading to Eric's frustration and a certain degree of embarrassment. There wasn't anything wrong with his desire to have sex, but his body refused to respond. This never happens to him. Finally, the girl stopped and looked up at him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Maybe, it's your technique," retorted Eric.

"Nice try, but I can suck golfballs down a garden hose," she said sarcastically. "You know, you're hot and all. But, this is so underwhelming. Are you sure that you are a vampire?"

Eric dropped his fangs and yelled, "Get out."

Frightened, the girl ran from the office and nearly collided with Pam who watched her flee with a leer. Now, why did he let that one get away, she thought. It was then that a barrage of angry Swedish began to spew forth from the office and Pam wisely decided that retreat seemed like a good idea. Just when she was heading into back, Eric's voice rang out. He appeared at his office doorway and she actually took a step back from the angry gaze that blazed forth from his blue eyes.

"I want that little witch found," he said. "Sooner, not later."

"Why, what has she done?"

"That...that is not your concern," said Eric. "But, she is going to undo what she had done."

"Where would she go? She doesn't have any family," said Pam.

"I suggest that you stop wasting your time by whining and figure out where to look for her," hissed Eric. He stepped back into his office and slammed the door so hard that the door frame rattled. It had been a long time since Pam had seen a human get under Eric's skin like this. And the last time, it didn't work out so good for the human. To hell with worrying about that human, thought Pam. She was the one that was taking the brunt of Eric's fury right now. And if she didn't find that witch and soon, it might not work out so good for her, either. And when she found her, she would instruct her on proper behavior. But, wait a minute, thought Pam, wasn't that how Eric got into trouble in the first place?

**A/N: **Ouch, Payton struck a blow below the belt with that little spell. But, even so, she still didn't do anything to physically harm him.

It's interesting that Payton has the ability to manipulate fire and isn't harmed by it.

I liked the idea of Payton going against her better judgement and helping out with people of Hotshot. I know that most of them seem unredeemable, but the kids still have some innocence. And like Calvin said, perhaps, her mother also tended to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I

Pam stood looking into the window of The Saffron Veil. She had already checked out Payton's home and found it locked and deserted. Payton's car was also gone and, perhaps, the little witch had left town. Wherever she had gone, she wasn't holed up and hiding in her store. The annoying human was probably smart enough to realize that an angry Eric Northman was indeed something to run away from. Which meant that she could be anywhere. She could even have left the state by now, since she had more than enough of a head start. The only other place left was to take a look at that inbred clan of werepanthers. How Eric could even have found someone attractive who was related to those cats was beyond Pam. Yet, Eric had mentioned that he was sure that the girl wasn't actually related to them. Pam checked her watch. She had wasted enough time here already and Bon Temps was at least twenty miles away. In a blur, Pam disappeared.

Pam stopped in the middle of Hotshot and surveyed her surroundings. Even if the girl was on the run, would she really hide out here? It just appeared to be a collection of ramshackle shacks that appeared to be made of of plywood and corrugated tin sheets that were held together by barb wire. Yards were full of dirt instead of grass and discarded toys and garbage lay everywhere. Pam felt depressed just being there. Pam saw a few men standing around an open barrel that had a fire burning in it and headed in their direction. Coming closer, she saw that the one in the middle was Calvin Norris the leader of this dying clan. For dying they were, thought Pam. There weren't enough of their kind left and they had begun to breed close relatives together. But, that would only last for so long. Too few genetic variations led to weaker and more vulnerable offspring. They only had a couple of generations left at best, thought Pam. Perhaps, they were aware of this fact and that's why they had wanted the girl.

Too bad, thought Pam, Eric had dibs on that little witch and Pam didn't think that there would be anything left for these felines to fight over when he was done with her.

Calvin Norris turned his eyes to her and spat in the flames, "What do you want here, dead woman?"

"I'm looking for that little witch," replied Pam.

"Ain't seen her since she escaped out of here," said Calvin. He smiled evilly and added, "She ain't so easy to control. I could have told you that, vampire."

"Are you telling me the truth?" asked Pam. "I could just rip out one of your brother-cousin's throats just to make sure."

"Why would I protect her?" asked Calvin. "She ain't one of us."

Pam stared at him and debated following through on her threat just to make sure that he was telling her the truth. But, why would they protect her? It didn't make any sense to her.

"Now, why don't you turn that fine dead ass around and hit the road," said Calvin. "Give your boss my regards and tell him that he has his hands full if he plans on trying to make that girl his pet."

Pam turned and stalked off. She got to the edge of the shacks and was going to shift into vampire speed when she heard a hiss to the side of her. She turned her eyes and saw a younger man hiding in the shadows. He had very short-cropped hair and had a stocky built. There were enough similarities in his features to make him closely related to Calvin Norris, thought Pam. She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"You might check out Merlott's," he said.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Pam.

"Let's just say that I have a score to settle with her, too," he said.

"If you're sending me on a wild goose chase, I'll personally come back here and rip your balls out by going through your throat," said Pam.

Felton paled slightly and Pam gave him a little smirk. "See you later, kitty cat."

In a flash, she disappeared and Felton glanced around to make sure that no one had seen that interaction. Seeing that he was alone, he slunk away into the shadows.

II

Eric sat at his desk in his office. He didn't feel like being outside in the bar and taking his position on display. There were too many stimuli out there. Too many things that stimulated the desire for both blood and sex. It was better just to stay in here, he told himself. Since, he was already gripped by a kind of sexual arousal that never seemed to dissipate. He felt a constant gnawing that he tried his best to ignore. Because, what choice did he have? He could not satisfy it. And trying to give himself some relief only led to frustration and anger. Of course, he had tried. This evening in the shower as he was getting ready, the sensations of water flowing over him had felt like a lover's caress. He had taken matters into his own hand, so to speak. Now, he knew what he was doing. Usually, he didn't have to resort to stroking his own self, but if anyone knew how to get a rise out of him, it was surely himself. But, nothing happened, except that it had inflamed his desire for sexual gratification and made matters worse.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Not waiting for an answer, Yvetta slinked inside. This was all he needed, thought Eric. He passed his eyes over her and appraised her. At one time he had literally banged her for six hours straight. But, even then there had been something lacking in the encounter which was why he probably kept at it so long. And since, then, she was well on her way to losing her appeal. Been there and done way too much of that, he thought. At least, Payton's spell was an excuse to avoid her. Not that he needed excuses, of course. His eyes narrowed. Maybe, it was time to give her her walking papers. She wasn't even that great of a dancer, anyway, he thought.

"I didn't summon you," said Eric.

"I thought that you could use some company," simpered Yvetta.

She sidled up to his desk and perched her bottom on it and gave him her best sultry look. Eric gave her an unemotional look back.

"Vampires don't need company," he said.

He turned his attention a list of invoices and ignored her. Even she was smart enough to take a hint, he thought. When he felt her hand move up his leg and cup him, he let out a sigh of frustration. As she began to caress him and stroke him through his jeans, he grabbed her hand and shoved it off.

"That will be all," he said.

"What's the matter with you?" she hissed.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," replied Eric. "But, since you can't take a hint, I'll spell it out for you in terms that perhaps your limited English can understand. I'm not in the mood for your mind-numbing attempts at conversation or your uninspired sexual humping."

Eric turned a baleful glance on her and she finally showed enough sense to move away from him. She retreated to the door.

"You big knob-head," she hissed.

She stalked out and flung the door closed, but someone entering the office put out his hand and kept it from banging closed. Eric raised his eyes and looked at Bill Compton. Great, he thought, could this evening get any worse? Bill was dressed in a fine, tailored suit. His man-bangs had been styled to the side and off his forehead.

Bill's eyes followed Yvetta's retreating figure and he gave Eric a little smile, "Girlfriend problems?"

"What do you want?" asked Eric.

"Is that any way to talk to Queen Sophie-Anne's new minister of affairs?" asked Bill.

"Enjoy your moment of power," said Eric. "We all know that your real job is wiping her ass."

"That may be true, but you and all the other sheriffs wipe mine," replied Bill.

"I'm sure that you aren't here because you enjoy my company," said Eric. "Can you get to the point or do you want me to play twenty questions?"

"The point is that there is a coven in town," said Bill.

"A coven of wiccans," sneered Eric. "Oh, scary."

"I want you to investigate," replied Bill.

"You or Sophie-Anne?" asked Eric.

"It's all the same to you," replied Bill.

"They're wiccans," said Eric. "I don't understand why you are getting your panties in a bunch."

"I've heard disturbing rumors about their leader," said Bill.

"Such as?" asked Eric.

"That she's dabbling in the dark arts," said Bill. "Necromancy. I don't need to instill upon you how potentially dangerous to us that is."

"You do not," replied Eric. "Just what are you telling me to do about them?"

"I want them shut down and disbanded," said Bill.

"Does the AVL approve of this action?" asked Eric.

"I run this kingdom, for the Queen, of course," replied Bill. "I don't need their permission to deal with a threat to our kind."

"Whatever you say, your royal minister," said Eric. "I'll send Pam tomorrow evening."

"You will handle it yourself," replied Bill.

Eric stared at Bill who turned to leave. But, Eric asked him one more question.

"Does the Queen have any clue at all as to your true intentions?"

"The Queen is too busy playing with her pets and scratching off lottery tickets to notice anything except what a loyal subject I am," said Bill.

Eric watched him go and looked at his watch. It was late and if Pam had not returned by now that meant that she hadn't found that annoying little witch. He had other matters to worry about besides his nonfunctioning plumbing. Although that was near and dear to him, he thought angrily. He concentrated and called Pam with his mind. They had things to discuss.

III

Pam arrived at Merlott's and found Lafayette outside having a smoke break. He was wearing stylish jeans and a black top that had a design of Chinese dragons on it. She moved silently behind him.

"Those things will be the death of you," said Pam, almost into his ear.

Lafayette almost jumped out of his skin. He dropped the cigar and whirled around with his hand at his throat. His eyes were wide with alarm.

"What...what are you doing here?" he gasped.

"I'm here to see you, of course," said Pam. "It's too bad that I couldn't convince Eric to let me keep you as a pet. I could have had so much fun with you."

Lafayette doubted that he would have had very much fun. She was one ruthless bitch even if she did like to wear a lot of pink. He took in her outfit. She was wearing a tight pink sweater with little mother of pearl buttons down the front. She also wore a skirt that hugged her curves and strappy pink pumps were on her feet.

"What do you want?" asked Lafayette.

"I'm looking for Payton," replied Pam. "You remember her, don't you? I heard that she came in here recently."

"I ain't seen her," said Lafayette.

He tried to move around Pam, but she easily intercepted him. She began to walk towards him and Lafayette backed up.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are lying to me?" asked Pam.

Lafayette had backed up into a tree and in a flash Pam pinned him there with her hand against his throat. He whimpered as Pam began to choke him.

"That little witch is f*cking with my maker," hissed Pam. "Nobody does that and gets away with it."

"Chill out, shit," cried Lafayette.

"So, do you know where she is or not?" asked Pam. "Because, I can take all night to soften you up until you decide to tell me the truth."

"She's at Jason Stackhouse's place," gasped Lafayette.

Pam let go and Lafayette fell into a bout of coughing as he tried to breathe through his damaged throat. Pam watched him and said, "See, how easy that was?"

"However, I think you still deserve to be taught a lesson for trying to lie to me, since that is the same thing as lying to Eric. You do remember that you answer to Eric Northman, don't you?" asked Pam. "Maybe, you need a return visit back to our dungeon to refresh your memory."

"No, please, I'm sorry," begged Lafayette.

Pam took a step towards him and stopped as a breeze ruffled her hair. She closed her eyes and shook as if from a chill. Lafayette was sure that he could hear Eric's voice on that breeze and he quivered in his own shoes. Damn these crazy-ass vampires, he thought. Do they have some kind of telepathy, now?

Pam opened her eyes and smiled, "Saved by the bell. I'll be seeing you around, Cupcake."

She moved away in a blur and Lafayette thought, 'not if I see you first'.

IV

"Mommie, I'm hungry," came a voice from the hallway.

Millie turned to see her daughter standing in the shadows. She was wearing a little pink robe over pink pajamas. She clutched a little stuffed dog in one hand and the other was trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. The little girl opened her eyes to see her mother underneath a man on the couch. A frightened look came into the girl's eyes and she tentatively took a step back.

"Jeez, Millie, can't you control that brat?" he complained.

"Get off me," hissed Millie. "And that brat is my daughter."

The man sat up and Millie stood up and rearranged her clothes. The little girl stared between her mother and clutched her toy tighter.

"Come on, Baby," said Millie.

Millie held out her hand and the little girl ran to her and took it. Millie took her into the kitchen and sat her at the table and ran her hand down the girls sandy blonde locks.

"How about a nice cup of hot chocolate and a cookie?" asked her mother.

The little girl nodded solemnly and Millie turned around to light a burner and get out the ingredients for the hot chocolate.

They were living in a little trailer and almost everything seemed to be within arm's reach. The kitchen was old and needed updating, but it was clean and tidy.

"Why are you awake, anyway?" asked the man from the doorway.

The little girl turned her eyes to the man. He seemed as tall as a giant to her and almost as scary. He had dark hair and was wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans. She bit her lip and looked away. He made her afraid and she wished that he wasn't her mommie's friend.

"Have you gotten her checked out by someone?" the man asked. "She seems like she's slow or something."

"Will you watch what you are saying around her?" demanded Millie. "There is nothing wrong with her, do you hear me?"

The little girl looked down and Millie saw a tear drop on the kitchen table. She flashed the man an angry glance and knelt before the little girl. She lifted her head and ran her hands down the little girl's cheeks.

"There isn't anything wrong with you, Payton," said Millie. "You're the most perfect little girl that a mother could ever hope for."

Her mother wiped away a tear and kissed her on the forehead, "You know that I love you more than anything in this world, right?"

Payton nodded and Millie gave her another kiss on the cheek. She stood up and gave the man another dirty look as she resumed making the hot chocolate.

"But, why did you wake up, Payton?" asked her mother.

"I had a bad dream," said Payton.

Payton got out of her chair and walked to her mother and attached herself to her mother's leg.

"I saw the monster again," she said.

Millie froze for a few seconds and said, "It's just a dream, sweetheart."

Millie ruffled Payton's hair and turned away to the table to pour out the hot chocolate. Payton looked up at the stove and in curiosity reached up onto the top. She wasn't tall enough to see what she was doing and she plunged her hand into the still blazing gas burner. In an instant, her sleeve caught on fire and she gave a startled cry.

"Jesus," cried the man.

He rushed over and pulled Payton away from the stove and took a wash towel and patted out the flames. Payton was crying and the man tried to shush her.

"Easy now," he said.

"Oh my God, Payton," cried Millie. "It's mommie's fault, Baby."

As Payton sniffed, her mother took her into her arms. The man gingerly began to unwrap the towel to check the damage. But, his eyes stared in disbelief when he saw that Payton's skin was unblemished. Her robe sleeve was a tattered mess and black with ashes. The man turned Payton's arm over and looked back at Millie.

"Maybe, just the cloth caught on fire," said Millie.

"She put her hand directly into the flames," said the man. "She should be covered in burns."

"Obviously, you are mistaken," said Millie.

"I know what I saw," he said.

He got a frightened look in his eyes and he moved away from Payton. "There is something that is not right about her. And I think that you know what it is."

"Are you crazy?" demanded Millie.

"Is she some kind of demon or something?" the man asked in fear.

"That's it," hissed Millie. "Take your superstitious and uneducated ass out of here. Nobody talks that way about my little girl."

Payton began to cry and Millie hugged her. "Fine," said the man. "The sex isn't worth putting up with your craziness and that freaky kid of yours."

He stormed out of the trailer and Millie hugged Payton until she stopped crying.

"Are you alright, now?" asked Millie.

Payton nodded, but a forlorn look came into her eyes. "What does freaky mean?"

"Never you mind," said Millie. "He doesn't know anything. You listen to your mother, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Mommie," said Payton.

"You're special, Payton, just the way you are," said Millie.

There was a long silence and Payton turned her almond shaped eyes to her mother, "That's what the monster says."

With a start, Payton woke up. There was someone knocking on the front door. She wondered who could be knocking on the door this late at night. She threw off the blanket and got up. She stumbled through the darkened room and bumped her knee against a table as she tried to make her way through the unfamiliar maze of Jason's living room. She flipped on the lights next to the front door and opened the door. She saw a red-headed vampire standing outside. She was young looking and pretty. Although, when the vampire's eyes took her in, her face formed into an unattractive frown.

"That's Hoyt's tee shirt," she said. "Are you in there screwing him?"

"What?" asked Payton, trying to think clearly.

"We are broken up for like one day and he's already banging some slut," hissed the vampire.

"Now, wait a minute," retorted Payton. "Just who are you calling a slut?"

"Jess?" came a sleepy voice from behind Payton.

Hoyt appeared beside Payton and he was wearing just flannel pajama bottoms. He ran his hand through his hair and stared at Jessica.

"I see how it is," hissed Jessica. "I came all the way over here to apologize and I can see that I shouldn't have even wasted my time. Sorry to interrupt. I'll just let you get back to your skank."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Hoyt.

"I am not a skank, either," said Payton.

"There is enough noise going on out here to raise the dead," said Jason. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, are you with Jason?" asked Jessica.

"She is just a friend sleeping on the couch," replied Jason. "Or, trying to. What is with the two of you? Go take your lover's quarrel outside."

Jessica looked embarrassed and said to Payton, "I'm sorry. I guess that I'm just jealous."

"Apology accepted," said Payton.

Hoyt disappeared for a moment and pulled on a tee shirt and jeans and then went outside Jessica. Jason stumbled back off to bed and Payton returned to the couch.

"What's got into you, Jess?" asked Hoyt. "I've never seen you that way."

"I...I was jealous," replied Jessica.

"You never acted like that around Summer," said Hoyt.

"I never saw Summer wearing one of your tee shirts and spending the night at your place," replied Jessica.

Hoyt stared at her and gave a little smile. "Does this mean that you still have feelings for me?"

"Of course, I do," said Jessica. "It's just that things are complicated."

"I'll simply things," said Hoyt. "I love you. You love me. That's all there is to it."

"There's a little more to things than that," replied Jessica.

"No, there's not," said Hoyt. "Not for me, anyway."

He leaned in and kissed Jessica. "I know what I want."

Jessica looked down and said, "You're so sweet and good and the truth is that I'm not good enough for you. I'll break your heart, Hoyt Fortenberry. I just know that I will."

Hoyt lifted her chin and kissed her lips, "You let me worry about my heart."

Jessica took him into her arms and Hoyt continued to kiss her under the moonlight.

Payton pulled the blanket back over her. But, her mind was occupied with her dream. She was sure that it was one of her memories. She now realized that one of the reasons that her mother had moved so much was to protect her. To keep her oddness from being detected. Her fingers trailed over her necklace and she could feel the outline of the dragons. She had invoked the dragon's spell on Eric Northman because it was a powerful magic spell and she wanted it to stick. The words had been taught to her by her mother and by her mother before her. And so on and so on. But, was there something else at work here? The dragon was a powerful symbol of magic and knowledge. To her ancestors, the dragon had the gift of vision, wisdom and prophecy. With her family's gift, was it any wonder that the dragon became their sigil? There was one place that Payton might find some answers. When her grandmother had passed on, the family farm had been sold. Most of her grandmother's things had been given away. But, grandmother's personal items, such as her books, had been stored away. The family that bought the farm had lent a shed to them and kept the things there. Maybe, it might be worth a trip there to find out if there was a clue as to what was going on with her.

But, what about that vampire? Payton rolled over and tried to get comfortable. She thought, what about him? Didn't he make his own bed? Let him lie in it a while. The spell wouldn't do anything but damage his pride. There were other forces afoot in this world besides that of an arrogant vampire with a limp dick.

**A/N: **I'm sort of blending some elements of season 3 and season 4 together. I gave Bill the job as being the Queen's second-in-command vampire and he's like her executive assistant who runs everything. I think this makes sense to have him already in place in her court, so that if she is eliminated then he is a logical choice to replace her. I get the feeling that he loves lording over Eric.

Go, Pam. She was on a mission, lol.

I'm just ignoring the character of Sookie. I think that she doesn't exist in this alternate universe of my creation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I

Payton stood staring at the dust covered boxes in the shed. She had started out early this morning after calling Daphne and telling her that she was in charge of the store. She also told her to make sure that she had the shop closed up well before sundown and to not trust any vampires that might show up on her doorstep. Then, she had driven to Texas. On a lonely road, she had pulled into the old farm. The new family had children and she saw discarded toys in the yard. She smiled. Grandmother would be happy knowing that new life and all it's promises had taken up residence here. The house was freshly painted and blooming flowers grew in window boxes. Payton could feel the love that dwelled in this place and knew that her mother had chosen the right people when she sold the place. They had not been the ones with the most money, but they had something more valuable to offer. Knowing that this place was in their capable hands, softened the pain of having to part with it. But, her mother couldn't take care of such a place alone and Payton had been too young to be of much help. The money from the sale had also helped her mother open The Saffron Veil when she finally decided to settle down for a while.

Payton had found a small cache of old photographs. She sat on her knees and looked through them. She paused when she came across a picture of her mother holding her as a baby. There was no mistaking the look of pride on her mother's face and a little fear, thought Payton with a smile. No matter what had happened with her unconventional upbringing, thought Payton, her mother had loved her and never gave Payton a reason to doubt it. It was probably a reason that she had turned out as well adjusted as she had. Payton gently placed the photograph back with the others and put them in the box of things that she was taking back with her. When she turned around, she noticed a key on an old table. She paused and wondered how she had not seen it there before. Gingerly picking the key up, she turned around and saw an old wooden cedar chest. She knelt before it and turned the key in the lock. As she raised the lid, she knew that contained in here were the things that Grandmother had saved for her. Inside she found the articles that her grandmother had used to work her magic. Scrying mirrors and basins and a collection of other articles. Some were old, very old, and must have been passed down for multiple generations. But, most importantly, she saw the black books. Some were old with ancient and cracked leather bindings and with pages that were yellowed with time. Some were new and her grandmother's own book rested on the top.

Some of her family had descended from the cunning folk who were practitioners of what could be termed as white magic a few centuries ago. They were more like the local wise women and in many cases they were held in high esteem. So much so, that they were usually left alone when the witch hunters had traveled over the land and left a path of despair and murder in their wake. But, Payton was sure that not all of her family had been so inclined to use their power with such good intentions. These so-called black books were a compilation of spells that were recorded and used by the ones who created them. They were also meant to be passed down so that the knowledge contained within their pages would not die. This was her family's legacy. This treasure was her birthright. Her mother had shied away from such power. Her mother carried the blood of her ancestors, but Payton instinctively knew, even as a child, that she was different. Payton's fingers reached for the books. She was not afraid of the secrets that she might find. She pulled out an old book and opened a crumbling page. She read the faint script. It was a record of spells from someone named Riona. She also called herself a sorceress. Now, this should be interesting, thought Payton. Payton took a seat on the floor and made herself comfortable. Holding her breath, she turned another page and slipped into another time.

Payton pulled out the chest and finally loaded it into the back of her car and slammed the trunk down. She locked the shed back up and looked to the horizon. The sun was setting and she would spend the night here before returning home. She stood a moment in hesitation. Once again, her mind wandered back to the subject of that vampire. He had crept unbidden into her thoughts all day. With a conscious effort she had tried to banish him, but he lingered in the dark recesses of her mind and refused to be so easily dismissed. Lets face it, she told herself, she was starting to feel a little remorse about him. Not that he didn't deserve his punishment, of course. And though the spell she cast didn't actually harm him, it had crossed her mind that it still had the power to cause him to be vulnerable to other threats since his mind might not be able to focus as well as it had before. She told herself that he was a predator. A predator who had set his sights on her. Who knows who else this vampire had used and abused? Wasn't he getting what was coming to him? Yet, was she the one to pass judgement? She was certain that he had been responsible for her nightmare experience in the dungeon. But, she was also certain that he had not known just how that experience would torment her. Nor, could she deny that there was some kind of connection between them. She remembered those embarrassing visions. Try to ignore it all she wanted, she thought, but she certainly looked like she was enjoying herself in them. While those visions were just flashes of possibility that didn't have to be acted on, she reminded herself, they did serve the purpose of illustrating that he might not be her enemy. Maybe there was some sort of other connection between them because those thoughts of him would not go away and she felt that the shadow of danger was falling upon him. With a sigh, Payton decided that she would reverse her spell. She was sure that she had made her point, anyway. She almost snickered to herself. She probably had driven him up the wall.

II

Marnie sat with her eyes closed as she meditated before the start of the meeting with her newly founded coven. She remembered her bird rising from the dead and taking flight. It might have only flown a few feet, but it had flown. She had cast a spell that had breached the veil between the living and the dead. She knew that she had possessed the power all along. All those years of being ridiculed were over. All those years of meekly following someone else's direction were over. She knew how people had looked at her. What they had thought of her. Just some crazy, frumpy middle aged woman without a real life. Those were their thoughts that she could detect as plain as day. But, when the eyes of her followers fell on her after that little bird came back to life, she had seen the awe and wonder in them. The old Marnie was a thing of the past. That taste of power had only served to increase her appetite. There were bigger and better things to try. But, she also recognized that there was someone here in her circle that possessed power as well. When the circle had been joined, she had felt the surge of power travel along the linked hands as this person added their energy to their collective. This person's power could be harnessed and used to magnify her own. She just needed to figure out who it was.

The members came and took their seats in the circle and Marnie opened her eyes. She saw the excitement that was barely being contained in most of their faces.

"What are we going to do next, Marnie?" asked one.

"We're going to bring back a dead body," said Marnie.

At that news there was a mixture of reactions around the circle. The excitement of some only increased but a few showed obvious misgivings.

"Marnie, are you sure about doing that?" asked one.

"Just where the hell are you going to get a dead body?" asked Lafayette.

Marnie turned her eyes on him since he was the newest member of her coven. She had seen a spirit that was attached to him and it was possible that he was the source of the energy in her group. She opened her mouth to say something. But, the doors to the room were flung open and a figure dressed in black jeans and a quilted black leather jacket stood at the entrance. He was tall and lean and made quite an imposing figure. He waited until every eye was focused on him and gave a little smirk.

"Excuse me," he said.

He walked confidently forward and Lafayette cringed and shrank back. When he reached the edge of the circle, he stopped and passed his eyes over them.

"Y'all looking for a dead body?" he asked. He dropped his fangs and flashed a fangy smile. That caused several people to move away in fear.

"Oh, shit," said Lafayette as he jumped up and away.

Eric focused his eyes on Lafayette and said, "Oh, Lafayette, I didn't know you were a witch."

As Lafayette fidgeted nervously, Eric turned his attention back to the group. He idly started walking around the room and extinguished a votive candle lying on the floor with his shoe.

"I'm told that your leader's name is Marnie," he said.

"Really, who told you that?" asked a woman.

"Let's just say that a little bird did," replied Eric with a smile. "So, which one of you lovely ladies is Marnie?"

Marnie took a hesitant step forward, "I am...I am Marnie."

"Excellent. Thank you for coming forward," said Eric. "Now, here's the deal, Marnie. This is the last time that your coven convenes. And before you even think about agreeing and meeting behind my back, know this; there is no behind my back. I am everywhere."

Marnie stared at him with a look of concentration, "What's in it for me?"

"I said it was a deal, not a negotiation," replied Eric, severely. "Lafayette, do I negotiate?"

"I'd listen to him, Marnie," replied Lafayette. "He tends to get his way."

Marnie stared at Eric and came to a decision. "Join hands."

In a flash, Eric grabbed her and said, "Why couldn't you just take the deal?"

He then bit her throat with a audible growl. As Marnie shrieked, the others quickly followed her order and linked hands, except for Lafayette who nervously stepped back. Tara found her way back inside and stood in shock at the scene before her. It was then that Holly took control and began to chant.

"Elements of the night, elements of the dead

Come this way, we call upon ye, we summon ye."

Then, everyone else took up the chant, but Eric seemed undeterred from stopping his assault on Marnie. Coming closer, Tara picked up a stake and rushed towards Eric. In a flash, he threw down Marnie and grabbed Tara. He looked down at her in his grip and smiled.

"Now, what have we here?" he said.

"Oh, shit," said Lafayette.

That action caused Lafayette to join the circle. Just as Eric bent down to bite Tara, the lights in the room began to flicker and a wind stirred and began to blow around the room in circles. Marnie gave a cry on the floor. Eric stopped and looked up in confusion. Marnie slowly rose and the chaos in the room continued. Everyone stopped chanting and Eric's grip on Tara loosened and she scuttled out of his reach. There was an audible noise on the wind that whipped through the room, like a woman's cry. Everyone stared, uncertain as to what to do. Something else besides the wind was rushing around the room. Carried as if on the breeze, an odd cry could be heard. Eric stared as his eyes seemed to follow it's course. As Marnie stood there in shock from being bitten, that force rushed to her and gained admittance. Marnie then faced Eric and as he stared into her eyes, he saw something reflect out of them. A glowing flame seemed to be illuminated in the depths of Marnie's eyes. For a few brief flashes, someone else's eyes stared back at him and Marnie's face transformed into another's. Marnie began to speak at that time in Latin. Eric felt helpless to look away and he stared transfixed into the depths of Marnie's eyes. She gave a tiny smile of satisfaction and began to step towards Eric.

Meanwhile, in a place where Payton's grandmother had cast her spells, Payton stood facing a fire that blazed underneath a starry sky. She threw another log onto fire and, with a hiss, the flames leaped higher and a stream of sparks burst free and rose to the heavens. Payton gazed into the flames and focused her mind. As the she was bathed by the fire's amber light, she began to weave her spell.

"I cast my spell into the fire

Purifying flames, sanctify this pyre

Reverse the spell that I did cast

Let it's magic fade into the past

Eric Northman, I wish you no harm

I restore you, my will is the charm

I reverse the actions of my spell

Vampire, hear my voice in the tolling of the bell."

Payton raised a large bell and solemnly started to ring it. In the silence of the night, it echoed and seemed to magnify in strength. In all four directions the sound of the bell rang out.

The events occurring in that field under the stars and those occurring in The Moon Goddess Emporium began to weave together. Eric Northman seemed lost and controlled by a will that was not his own. It was then that the flames of the candles arranged around Marnie's circle seemed to shoot upwards and grow in intensity. The roar of a burning fire could be heard carried on the wind that still whipped around the room. The flames climbed ever higher and Marnie looked around in confusion. It was then that a bell could be heard and whispers that were almost out of earshot became audible. Like the rustling of wings on the night air, the whispers seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Seemingly carried upon the wind, they rose and fell in volume. The bell chimed and the whispers danced around the room until they found the right ear to gift with their message. Softly, the whisper caressed Eric's ear and, as he listened closer, the sounds became words. He felt that he knew the voice of the one who called out to him. It seemed so familiar and he followed the lure of that enticing voice and found the way back to himself. He somehow knew that he could trust the voice and he heard her message clearly.

"The bell tolls seven times in the darkness of the night

My wishes for your protection have taken flight

May my will be done across space and time

And across the miles, as the bell doth chime

By the power of three, so shall it be."

"Show yourself," cried Marnie, turning around in a circle.

With a roar, the flames caught a curtain fluttering in the wind and it was soon engulfed. Like dry tinder wood, the flames began to set the room ablaze. Some of Marnie's followers rushed to the exit in fright. The wind sighed one last word.

"Run," it said.

Eric instinctively followed the command. In a flash, he disappeared from view. Marnie let out a howl of frustration and fell back onto the floor. Her body twitched a few times and laid still. Tara and Lafayette each grabbed an arm and pulled her out of the blazing inferno that now raged unchecked in the Moon Goddess Emporium. The members of Marnie's coven stood huddled together and made sure that all of their members had made it safely outside. A few cried and a few stood in silent shock at they tried to come to terms with what they had just witnessed. As Tara roused Marnie, the sounds of sirens could be heard. She opened her eyes and gazed around in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Are you f*cking serious?" demanded Lafayette.

"Did that vampire leave?" she asked.

Lafayette whipped off a scarf and wound it around Marnie's neck. When she tried to resist, he slapped her hands away.

"Show half a brain and don't be stupid," he hissed. "I am not going up against that vampire."

"But, he came into our place of worship and assaulted me," she said.

"Yeah, well, from where I'm standing, I saw you do some freaky stuff to him," said Lafayette. "You have no idea of who you just pissed off. That just isn't any fanger. That is a thousand year old vampire who will rip us to shreds. And if the police ask anything, I'm saying that your rattle-trap of a store caught fire from too many unattended candles."

"Lafayette," complained Tara.

"Shut up," cried Lafayette. "All of you listen to me. That vampire wasn't even here tonight. Do you hear me?"

"I hate this place," muttered Tara.

III

In New Orleans that night, Sophie-Anne was preening before a mirror in her chambers. She was going out in public tomorrow night and was trying on several new mourning outfits. The boxes from expensive boutiques littered her bed. Their wrapping tissue was thrown onto the floor and several dresses were tossed onto a chair next to the bed. Sophie-Anne was trying on the last dress. She had saved it for last because she was sure that it would be the most flattering. She smoothed the silken fabric down with one hand and turned her svelte form this way and that. It was a black dress that was fitted in the top. The skirt billowed out, forming a perfect A outline, and had just a splash of scarlet in it. Looking into the mirror, her eyes took in the sight of Bill Compton coming into her rooms. Putting a hand on her hip, she turned with a scowl.

"I know that you run the mediocre tasks of this kingdom for me, but that doesn't give you license to appear uninvited in my chambers," she said haughtily.

"I'm afraid that I am here on a higher authority than yours," he said.

"Excuse me?" demanded Sophie-Anne.

Bill snapped his fingers and several men dressed in black swat gear and armed with assault rifles stepped into the room. They formed a line behind Bill and aimed their weapons at the Queen. As her chest lit up from several laser sights, Sophie-Anne dropped her fangs.

"You dare?" she said. "You will be executed as a traitor to your Queen."

"I'm afraid that just is not going to happen, Your Majesty," replied Bill with a little smile.

Bill looked again to the door and Nan Flanagan entered. She was dressed in a severe black suit and her blonde hair was in a sleek ponytail. She flashed Sophie-Anne a toothy smile.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Queen.

"You lied to me," said Nan. "And that is just one unforgivable sin. The Authority has signed off on your execution orders."

"On what charges?" demanded Sophie-Anne.

"Let's see, there's selling V and being in collusion with Russell Edgington," she said.

"Those are absolutely fabricated lies," hissed Sophie-Anne.

"Well, the Russell one is," replied Nan. "But, the survivors always get to choose what is fact and what is fiction."

"Hadley?" asked Sophie-Anne.

"Don't worry," replied Bill with a smile. "I'll make sure that she's well taken care of. Personally."

Before Sophie-Anne had time to compose another reply, the guards fired their weapons and she dissolved in a gush of blood and entrails. Bill stood staring at the remains that were spattered across her new dresses that she would never get the chance to wear. Nan stepped closer to him and leaned into his ear.

"She lied to me," said Nan. "Don't make the same mistake, Your Majesty."

**A/N: **It was too tempting not to combine the story of Marnie(Antonia) and Payton together. But, who's side will Payton choose? Lucky for Eric that Payton chose that time to work her magic.

Bill is still the villain as well. But, he usually gets cast in that role in my stories. Actually, I like the character of Bill because I think he is interesting. And he has been far more interesting this season without being with Sookie ( in my opinion, anyways). I like him as King, it makes the story more interesting and gives him some legitimate power for a change.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I

Payton pulled into her driveway and shut off her engine. She was tired from driving for so long. She would make a terrible trucker, she thought, because she found driving a tedious chore most of the time. She popped the trunk and got out of the car. She stared at the chest in her trunk and thought about the best way to get it out. She reached in a grabbed one side of the chest and pulled it up and over the edge. As she was maneuvering the chest to pick it up, she heard the loud snap of a twig breaking. She dropped the chest and whirled around. When she saw Eric Northman within a few feet of her, she gave a startled cry. She stared at the state he was in. He was covered in dirt that dusted his bare arms and shoulders. It was even in his hair and his black clothes were filthy. She wondered what in the world had happened to him. Payton stumbled back away from him and noticed that he was between her and her front door.

"Stay away from me," she said.

He tilted his head as if he was listening to her words very carefully. He turned his intense blue eyes on her and for a moment Payton felt trapped in that gaze. Like a snake hypnotizing a mouse, she thought as she came to herself. Payton decided that she didn't have any choice and she made a break for her front door. But, Eric moved in a flash in front of her. It was so swift that Payton tripped over her own feet when she tried to stop her own forward momentum. He looked down on her and moved again. The next thing Payton knew, he was crouched above her and she jumped almost out of her skin.

"Stay back," she cried. "I...I'm not defenseless."

"I know you," replied Eric.

Payton paused. What did that mean? Of course, he knew who she was. Hadn't he been trying to coerce her into some sort of vampire and pet relationship for the last couple of weeks?

"Of course, you know me," said Payton.

"You...you are the only thing that I remember," said Eric.

He held out his hand to help her up and Payton stared at it and then looked into his eyes. She slowly got to her feet without his help. He awkwardly dropped his hand and stood there as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin. He was usually so cocky and self-assured and his body posture always mirrored that. But, not now, thought Payton. Now, he stood like a shy boy who seemed to be very unsure about everything around him. This was Eric Northman, wasn't it? What had happened to him? And more importantly, why was he here if he didn't mean her any harm?

"Do you know who you are?" asked Payton.

"I know that I'm a vampire," replied Eric.

"You're a little more than just an average vampire," said Payton. "And, you aren't exactly my friend, either."

Eric seemed confused and his eyes clouded with doubt. "But, you were the one who helped me. If you aren't my friend, why would you do that?"

"Just how exactly did I help you?" asked Payton.

"Your voice pulled me back from...from somewhere terrible," replied Eric. "I heard it on the wind."

The spell, thought Payton. Evidently, his overbearing ways had gotten him in trouble with someone else. Payton dusted herself off and looked at him. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you and I really don't care, either. I'm glad that I helped you, but you aren't my problem."

Payton hurriedly turned and walked to her front door. She unlocked it and quickly moved inside. As she turned to close it, she saw that Eric had silently followed her and stood on her threshold like a lost puppy. Now, using the term lost puppy to describe that vampire was just wrong, she thought.

"Go home," said Payton. "I'm sure that even a vampire like yourself has one."

"Maybe, but I don't remember it," he replied. "You are the only thing that I remember."

"Is this some game that you're playing with me?" asked Payton.

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Or, some new way to trick me or torment me?"

"Do I look like I'm playing games with you?" replied Eric. "Can you deny that I could have already harmed you if that had been my intention?"

No, thought Payton, he certainly didn't look like he was playing some sort of joke on her. And, he had caught her totally off guard. Surely that vain vampire would never resort to these extreme measures in order to trick her, she thought. He was a sight with his dirty clothes and filthy body. She noticed for the first time that his feet were bare and covered in dried mud. She couldn't deny that she was curious about what had happened to him.

"How did you get so dirty?" she asked.

"I had to spend the daytime outside without any refuge," replied Eric. "I slept in the ground."

Yuck, thought Payton. Definitely not the Eric that she had been dealing with. "If I let you inside, you have to behave yourself."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Eric, curiously.

"Nevermind," muttered Payton.

She stepped aside and hesitated a second before saying, "Come in."

Eric began to stride inside, but he stopped and turned away before stepping over her threshold. As Payton watched, he walked back to her car and picked up her chest out of the trunk. He hefted it easily in one arm and closed her trunk. He then returned to her door and came inside. He sat the trunk down.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"Stuff," replied Payton vaguely.

When Eric moved to the couch, Payton grabbed the hem of his wifebeater tee shirt before he got too far.

"You need to get out of those clothes because you'll get dirt all over my house," she said.

Eric immediately pulled off his tee shirt and a sprinkling of dirt fell onto her floor. Payton had not meant for him to disrobe in her living room and she gazed for a moment at his chest which he had just revealed for her. When his hands moved to his pants, Payton roused herself and interrupted him.

"Um, you can take those off in the bathroom," she said.

He looked up at her and that gaze was completely guileless and innocent. It was her first concrete clue that maybe he wasn't faking it. Come on, she thought, how could the real Eric Northman not make some lewd comment about taking off his pants in front of her? Payton led the way to her bathroom and got out a fresh towel for him. She gingerly moved around him and vacated the space. Just as she was going to leave him alone, she remembered his clothes.

"Can you toss out your clothes?" she said. "I'll wash them for you. You'll just have to wear my robe until they dry."

Through the crack in the door, a long pale arm tossed out his clothes. The door shut and Payton heard the shower turn on. She scooped up the clothes and wondered if this evening could get any weirder. As she was throwing them into the washer, Eric's underwear dislodged from his jeans. Payton stood there a moment and couldn't control her urge to stare. They were ridiculously small red bikinis. Bright red ones. Sweet Jesus, she thought. Oh, this was completely unfair. Why couldn't he be wearing some boring white briefs? Or, better yet some ratty old ones? Payton poured in the detergent and slammed the lid down. Turning on the washer, she tried to forget what she had seen. Do not go there, she warned herself.

II

Pam sat at Eric's desk and tried to control the urge to weep and throw everything around. She had hunted for him last night after she learned that The Moon Goddess Emporium had burned to the ground. But, he was nowhere to be found. Those witches had disappeared, like rats abandoning a sinking ship or she would have gotten the truth out of them. She would find one of them, sooner or later, she thought. But, Eric had still not shown up and a part of her began to wonder if he had perished in the fire. A blaze like that would have completely eradicated every trace of him. Pam held back a sob because she knew that Eric hated tears.

This was all that little prick Bill's fault, she thought. He had sent Eric into that situation and he hadn't warned him of just how dangerous those witches were. But, maybe he had done that on purpose. It wasn't any secret that Bill didn't like Eric. Besides assassinating Sophie-Anne, was Bill trying to get rid of Eric at the same time?

It was also that little witch Payton's fault, thought Pam. She had put some kind of spell on him. It was obvious to Pam that he hadn't been himself. Whatever she had done to him had made him vulnerable to that attack by the other witches. Where the hell had all these witches come from? They were crawling out of the woodwork like cockroaches. There was only one thing to do about pests like that, thought Pam. But, first, she would find the girl and make her pay for what she had done to Eric. It was then that the phone rang and Pam stared at it. She had given instructions to be left alone. She picked it up and answered it.

"What?" hissed Pam.

"I'm really sorry," said Ginger. "But, there is a call from someone named Payton. She says that it's real important."

Pam restrained herself and kept her fangs from dropping, "Put her through."

"Hello?" came a young sounding voice.

"Is this Payton?" asked Pam.

"Yes," she replied. "I need to see you at my house, now."

"Oh, I'll be right there with bells on," said Pam. "You can count on it."

III

Payton opened her front door to see a tall, blonde female vampire. She was wearing a glittery red dress that showed off her figure and displayed a rather impressive set of breasts. My, thought Payton, he must be a boob man. The vampire gazed at her with the same intensive study from a set of cold, blue eyes. Finally, she flashed a small smile.

"You have to invite me in," she said.

"Um, come in," replied Payton.

Pam walked through the door and Payton closed it. As Payton turned around, Pam grabbed her by the throat and held her against the door with one hand.

"I don't know why you were stupid enough to call me after what you've done, but I don't care," hissed Pam. "I have every intention of enjoying myself as I rip you to shreds."

"You don't understand," gasped Payton. "I called about Eric."

"Oh, that's why I'm here, honey," replied Pam.

Pam began to raise Payton off the ground by her hold on her throat. As Payton wheezed and tried to pull off Pam's hand, Eric came into the room. In a flash, he knocked Pam away with a simple looking push. She flew across the room and skidded along the floor. Pam stood up in a flash and her eyes widened.

"Eric?"

Eric turned his eyes to Payton who was coughing and holding her hands against her throat. She had slid down the door and had yet to rise to her feet. Eric gently lifted her up and pushed her hair out of her face to examine her. He frowned when he saw the red marks on her throat.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Payton coughed out, "I will be."

"What is going on?" demanded Pam.

"I was trying to explain it to you," said Payton. "Before you decided to cut off my air supply."

"You will not harm her," said Eric to Pam.

"Will someone explain to me just what the hell is going on here?" asked Pam.

Pam stared at Eric who appeared to be fine. But, he was wearing a pink robe with little yellow and blue flowers on it. She stared at this bare calves. That appeared to be all he was wearing. His hair was wet and he must have just gotten out of the shower. Was he here shacking up with her?

Payton glanced between Eric and Pam. She touched Eric's sleeve and got his attention. "Do you remember her?"

Eric glanced at Pam briefly and looked back at Payton. "No," he said.

"Fudge," said Payton.

"How can he not know who I am?" demanded Pam.

"I don't know," replied Payton. "He just showed up here on my doorstep like this."

"What is the last thing that you remember?" asked Pam.

Payton guided Eric to the couch and she sat down several feet away.

"I was staring into these eyes and they were taking everything that I was away," said Eric.

"So, how do you know me?" asked Payton.

"I heard your voice and it stopped whatever was happening," replied Eric.

It must have been that protection spell, she thought. After reversing her spell, Payton had added the protection spell to make up for the negative energy of her first spell. But, at least, that explained why he showed up here. He was following the trail of the only thing that he remembered. Payton glanced at Pam. Surely, he was better off with his own kind.

"Well, you should be going with your...friend," said Payton. "I called her here so that she could take you home."

"But, I want to stay here," protested Eric.

"You can't," replied Payton.

"I think that he's safer here," said Pam.

"Excuse me?" asked Payton.

"I think that our new king sent him to those Wiccans to get rid of him," said Pam. "It's better if he stays in hiding."

Payton stood up and walked to the door. "The two of you can do whatever you want. Just not here. Whatever is going on doesn't involve me."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," hissed Pam. "You are right in the middle of all this. You're the one who put a spell on him first."

"You did?" asked Eric with a slightly hurt expression.

"Yes," admitted Payton. "But...but you had me thrown into a dungeon and you attempted to glamour me."

"Oh," replied Eric. "Sorry."

"You are partly responsible for what happened to him," said Pam. "You can't leave him like this."

"I could try to break the other spell," offered Payton.

"Fine," said Pam. "Do whatever you witches do."

"I don't know," said Eric.

"Don't be silly," replied Payton. "We should at least try."

"What do you mean try?" asked Pam.

"My spell kept him from being harmed," said Payton. "Since, it manifested that means that the person who cast the spell over him wanted to hurt him. There are a lot of dark magic spells and they are very powerful. It doesn't sound like some kind of spell that a Wiccan would cast."

Payton moved to get a large candle and she placed it on the coffee table in front of Eric. She then lighted several other candles in the room and turned off the lights. She took a seat on the floor across from him. She stared at him for a moment and then turned her eyes to the flame. She began to weave her spell.

"Candle light flicker, Candle light burn bright

Take the darkness of the spell and bring it to the light

Remove the curse, the victim I ask to restore

I call upon the forces for good with all my core."

Payton held her hand over the candle flame so close that there wasn't any way that it could not have been burned. Eric raised his eyebrows, but did not attempt to stop her.

"Fire, of your touch, I shall not be afraid

Born of flames, like a dragon I was made

Turn this spell around, sink it's evil to the ground

If my heart be untrue, my flesh is gift to you."

Payton hovered her hand over the flame and looked over at Eric. She raised her hand and he tried to take her hand. She attempted to avoid him, but he was quicker than she was. He grasped her hand in his and turned her palm over. When he saw that her skin was unmarred, he raised his eyes back to hers.

"My heart must have been true," Payton said as she withdrew her hand. "Do you remember who you are, now? Do you feel any different?"

Eric shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "No."

"F*ck," hissed Pam.

"I tried," said Payton.

Payton got up and left the room to get Eric's clothes. When she returned back to the room, she found Eric exactly where he had been and Pam stood and watched him with a look of concern. She handed the clothes to Eric and walked to the door.

"I can't help you any more," said Payton. "As far as I'm concerned, we are even. Your problems aren't mine. I think that it's time for both of you to leave."

Eric rose and walked to the door with Pam at his heels. He looked down at her and said, "I'm sorry that I hurt you by putting you in the dungeon, even if I don't remember doing it."

He turned and walked outside and slowly seemed to meander down her flagstone path. Pam didn't say anything and quickly moved after him. Payton followed him with her eyes. He was still wearing her floral robe and the sight of a blonde Viking vampire wearing a pink ladies robe in her front yard was a surreal moment if ever there was one, thought Payton. She gripped the doorknob and felt something she wished that she didn't. Damn him, she thought.

"Wait," she called.

The vampires stopped and turned back to look at her. He waited patiently and didn't try to influence her. Wasn't there a Chinese proverb that said if you saved someone's life, you were somehow responsible for them? Because that was what she felt. She knew that she just couldn't slam the door closed and forget about him and his troubles. Perhaps, there still might be something else that she could try. She hadn't looked through all her books of spells and she did have those notorious black books, now.

"Temporarily, I guess, he could stay here," said Payton. "Just temporarily, of course."

Eric flashed a seemingly genuine looking smile and moved back to her door. "I'm grateful for this."

"Whatever," muttered Payton.

He came inside and Pam eyes followed him until he disappeared. She then turned those eyes to Payton and said, "You can't let anyone know that he is here."

"I wasn't planning on broadcasting that fact," replied Payton.

"Take care of him," said Pam and in a flash she disappeared from view.

Payton closed the door and found Eric again sitting on the couch. No time like the present to make sure that he understands his boundaries, she thought.

"Just so there is not any misunderstanding between us, we need to get some ground rules straight," said Payton. "No biting, understand? And no touching."

"Whatever you say," replied Eric.

"I mean it," said Payton. "Now, I need to know what type of Tru Blood you like."

"I don't remember liking any kind," replied Eric.

"Well, it's either that or you go hungry," said Payton.

"What's your blood type?' asked Eric.

"Um, B negative," replied Payton. "Why?"

"That's very rare," said Eric, with a glint in his eyes that he couldn't quite conceal. "B negative will do just fine."

Payton raised an eyebrow, "Don't get any ideas."

After Eric carried the mattress down from the guest room into the basement storage room, Payton did her best to make it comfortable for him. Clean sheets and a couple of soft pillows. She threw a colorful patchwork quilt on top and thought that it certainly beat sleeping in the dirt. He was back in his clothes and Payton realized that she would need to get him some fresh clothes to wear. She didn't think she could keep from cracking up if he wore her robe another time. There weren't any windows in this room and it should work for a vampire, she thought. She had already covered the other windows in the basement with aluminum foil to block out the sun. Payton looked up at him and patted the bed with her hand.

"All ready," she said. "It will be dawn soon."

He lowered his tall frame to the mattress and stretched out. Payton noticed how long his legs were and when she raised her eyes back to his, she realized that he was watching her. She also realized that he would have been all too aware of the fact that she was eyeing him. Payton turned her eyes away and quickly covered him with the quilt. She moved to get off the mattress and he reached out for her.

"Will you stay with me until dawn?" he asked.

"I...I don't know," muttered Payton.

"It's only a few minutes away," said Eric.

"How do you know that?" asked Payton.

"I just do," replied Eric. He gave her a small smile and added, "It must be one of my vampire powers."

"Like a spidey sense?" asked Payton returning the small smile.

"Spidey?" asked Eric.

"Nevermind," said Payton. "It would take too long to explain and even then it probably wouldn't make any sense to you. It's just a foolish human make-believe character."

"I don't think you're foolish," replied Eric.

"No?" asked Payton. "I'm here with a vampire that threw me into a dungeon."

"I've been told that you got your revenge for that," replied Eric. "Just what did you do to me?"

Payton smiled, "You don't want to know."

**A/N: **You shouldn't assume that because Payton's spell interfered with Antonia's spell that Payton is stronger than her. I think it was just a coincidence of both of them casting a spell at the same time. Plus, it was her first time to inhabit Marnie and maybe she was just getting used to using her. We will see more of Antonia in the story and as far as the show is going this season, she is sort of badass.

I couldn't leave out those red undies from book four.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I

Payton waited in her kitchen for sunset and for Eric to join her. It felt very weird to her. But, this entire situation was weird, she thought. One minute, she had been laying low and avoiding Eric Northman and now she was hiding him and keeping him safe. The last rays of the sun cast a amber glow through the windows. She gazed into that dying glow and her mind whirled around the subject of that vampire. She wondered what it would be like to live one's life completely in the shadows. Would living forever be worth that price? She knew that there were many who believed that vampires didn't have a right to exist, especially after what that crazy one had done on national television. But, right or wrong, they were indeed here. She knew that they could be predators and terrible creatures, but hadn't she also seen flickers of other things from them. There wasn't any denying the close bond between Eric Northman and Pam. Payton rubbed her hand along her still sore neck and gave a wry smile to herself. Pam would have killed her for harming Eric and she might not admit it, but only love could cause such devotion. The door to the basement creaked open and Eric stood at the entrance to her kitchen. Payton had to admit that he cleaned up very nicely.

"You're up," she said. "I got you some Tru Blood today."

Payton took a bottle out of the fridge and popped it into the microwave. She waved to her kitchen table and Eric walked over and took a seat. He stared up at her and his eyes followed her every move as she took the bottle out and shook it to evenly mix it. She took out a glass and sat both in front of him. She then took a seat opposite him. She couldn't deny that she was curious about the stuff. Eric poured it into a glass and it certainly looked like the real thing to her. It ought to be, she thought, as much as that stuff costs. No wonder vampires wanted to find a human pet to provide for their needs. Keeping oneself stocked with synthetic blood would put a serious dent in one's budget. Eric took a tentative sip.

"Does it really taste like blood?" asked Payton. "Do you remember what real blood tastes like?"

"I remember what blood tastes like," replied Eric. "This isn't even close."

"Oh," said Payton. "It's the most expensive brand, if that makes you feel any better."

Eric gave her a tiny smile, "It's the thought that counts."

Payton reached for the bottle and examined it. As Eric watched, she dipped her finger into the neck of the bottle and then sucked the blood off her finger.

"Well, what's the verdict?" asked Eric, curiously.

"I feel sorry for you," replied Payton with a smile. "That is totally disgusting."

"Just how sorry do you feel for me?" asked Eric.

"I can see where this is going," replied Payton. "And, I'm telling you right now, I am a very cold-hearted person. So, any sob story about having to drink that disgusting stuff is not going to make me volunteer to spice up your dining choices."

"Well, at least, you aren't getting my hopes up," said Eric.

Payton flashed a smile and got up and rinsed out the bottle in the sink. As Eric returned to his drink, she brought out two large bags of clothes from behind her counter.

"I went shopping for you today," she said. "I even got you your own robe. Although, I have to admit that you did cut quite a dashing figure in my pink frilly robe."

"Did I?" asked Eric.

"Pink is your color," said Payton with a smirk. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, I had to estimate the sizes, but I have all the receipts in case I need to return something."

Payton opened one of the bags and drew out an expensive and soft cashmere men's robe and said, "I know that you are probably used to more expensive fare, but I didn't scrimp too much on you. After all, you aren't totally slumming here."

"I don't know how I can repay your kindness," said Eric.

"I do," said Payton. "I'm keeping all the receipts and when this is all over, you can repay me."

"You are assuming that I'm going to make it through whatever is going on," replied Eric.

Payton paused and she felt a shiver of fear at the thought of something happening to him. Was she crazy? But, she had never wished him serious harm. Although, she admitted that the idea of punching him the nose did occur to her after that little dungeon trick. She looked up to find Eric watching her intently.

"You say that you aren't my friend, but you are letting me stay here and you seem concerned about me," he said. "I don't understand."

"Just because we've had our differences, doesn't mean that I would wish for something bad to happen to you," replied Payton. "Maybe, we just got off on the wrong foot with each other."

Payton looked into his blue eyes that were a lighter shade than hers and then dropped her eyes. She smoothed out her dress and added without looking at him, "I don't know how to tell you this, but you aren't exactly a nice person, sometimes. I know that you are a vampire and all, but I think that even for a vampire you are difficult. You seem to take what you want and not be very polite about it."

"I get the feeling that you were something that I wanted," said Eric.

Payton raised her eyes back to his and he noticed how lovely they were. "Yes," she replied.

"I think that I could be forgiven for asking for something so special," said Eric.

Payton dropped her eyes, again, "You didn't exactly ask. It seemed more like some kind of business deal to me."

"I don't remember doing that," said Eric. "And, I am having a hard time believing that I acted that way. You're sure that it was me?"

"Positive," replied Payton with a tiny smile. "What did you call it? Oh, yes, I remember it now. A mutually beneficial arrangement. Romantic, huh?"

"And you're telling me that my business logic didn't sway you?" said Eric.

"I might have a head for business, but I expect a little more than a business arrangement in my personal relationships," replied Payton.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," said Eric.

Eric finished his Tru Blood and Payton took the glass to the kitchen sink.

"You seem all alone," he said.

"Yes," replied Payton. "My family is gone."

"I don't see any evidence of a boyfriend either," said Eric.

Payton nervously paused at the kitchen sink, "That's getting a little personal."

"I'm sorry," said Eric. "I was just curious."

Payton continued to clean out the sink, mainly to give herself something to do. When she turned around, she found Eric right behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"Don't do that," she said.

"Sorry, vampire skill," replied Eric. "I can't help it. But, I'll try to tone it back and not scare you."

He took her hand that she had used in the spell and again examined it, "Why weren't you burned by the flame last night?"

"It was a magic spell, remember?" replied Payton with a smile.

"How does one become a witch?" asked Eric.

"My mother taught me," replied Payton. "I guess you could say that magic is in my blood."

Eric let go of her hand and Payton said, "I think that I will pay that Wiccan leader a visit. I might gain an insight as to what she did to you."

"I don't want you to go near her," sternly replied Eric.

Now, there was a flash of his old personality, thought Payton. She was sure that the old Eric was still lurking in there. "You still can't tell me what to do," said Payton. "And this might help you."

Eric seemed to struggle with himself a moment and said, "I don't want you to put yourself in danger for me."

"Aren't I already doing that?" asked Payton.

A look of realization came over Eric, "You are absolutely right. I shouldn't be here since I'm putting you at risk. I should go."

Eric turned to go, but Payton took hold of his wrist. Suddenly, she saw another vision. It was her living room and the light from several candles cast flickering shadows across the room. A fire was blazing in her fireplace and, on the rug before it, she saw Eric and herself, naked and entwined together. Bathed in the orange glow of the flames, she saw the shadows dance over Eric's muscles as he thrust into her. She saw herself clutch at him and arch into his movements. In a flash, her perceptions changed and she felt herself on the rug as Eric made love to her. She pulled him in deeper and moaned with the sensation that caused. His soft lips kissed her neck and into her ear, he said, "You're the only one I want."

Suddenly, Payton came back to herself and realized that she had clenched Eric's wrist tightly in her hand. She let go and tried to brush off the traces of that vision that still filled her eyes and senses.

"I...I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Eric touched her chin gently and raised her eyes to his, "Are you alright? You were in some kind of trance or something."

"You must think that I'm crazy," said Payton.

Eric gave her a quick smile, "Crazy isn't a word that I would use to describe you."

"Maybe, you just don't know me well enough," said Payton.

"I admit that I don't know you as well as I would like to," replied Eric.

He smiled at her and Payton desperately tried to forget the vision. It didn't help that he was standing too close to her. Fudge, she thought. Even though his comment seemed almost innocent and his delivery was not even naughty, it caused a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach and a feeling of warmth rushed downward. She bit her lips and stepped out of his reach.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you were flirting with me," she said.

Eric smiled and said, "If you're not sure, then that must mean that I'm not. Since, memory wipe or not, I'm pretty sure that I would remember how to do that."

Payton had no trouble agreeing with that comment, she just chose not to voice her opinion.

II

Marnie sat in her living room. She hadn't been able to save anything from her shop. She had visited it today and it was completely destroyed. Now, she would be haggling with her insurance company. At least, she was covered by insurance. The police report was filed and no mention of that vampire who had walked into her business like he owned the place was made. Her hand crept up and touched the bites on her neck. She had heard rumors that being bitten by a vampire was supposed to be like an almost sexual experience. But, her experience had been far from that. It had been scary and it had hurt. She could still remember the growls he had made and she could still feel the force he had used to suck out her blood. Awful creature of the night, she thought. She wished that she could remember casting the spell over him that made him disappear. It would have required a powerful spell to do that. She did remember a presence in the room and she remembered it falling upon her and filling her. And then, she remembered no more until Tara and Lafayette roused her outside in the street. A powerful spirit had come and protected them all with it's magic. Marnie was sure that this spirit had saved them. She could communicate with the dead but, whoever this spirit was, it had not spoken to her. Nor, could she sense that it was still lingering around her. Marnie decided to try to summon this spirit again.

"Oh, spirit, you are welcome here. I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend. A friend who is in awe of your powerful magic and I'm deeply grateful that you chose me as your conduit. I ask nothing from you. I only offer myself," said Marnie to the air around her.

Marnie picked up a goblet and placed it in front of her. "Oh, spirit, I ask you to invade me and fill me up. I will be your instrument on this plane for you to utilize as you see fit. I trust in you completely," said Marnie.

She then picked up a dagger and made a cut near her wrist. She held the wrist over the goblet and let the blood drain into it. "I offer a sacrifice as only befitting your magic. I've tasted your power and I know that it doesn't come cheap and I'm willing to pay the price," she said.

Marnie made another cut into her wrist. "All my life, I've wanted so desperately for my gift to mean something and I've wanted to find a reason why I was born with one foot in another world. Make me your servant. I beg you. Please, come," urged Marnie.

Marnie stared around the room and closed her eyes to listen better. But, nothing spoke to her or acknowledged her offer. She gave a frustrated sigh and would have begged. But, she realized that she had already done that. She couldn't see the spirit of a Spanish woman in an old peasant type of outfit who watched her intently. She was perched on the edge of Marnie's couch. It had been a long time waiting for the means to exact her revenge. Now, she had found it. She wasn't going anywhere. And she was just getting started.

III

Pam stood before Bill's desk in his newly decorated study. He had totally renovated his home in Bon Temps and was using it as his seat of power. Bill had summoned her tonight and he hadn't offered her a seat, either. He sat there in his expensive and tailored suit and studied her.

"Eric has not returned?" he asked.

"No," replied Pam. "Something happened to him. If he hasn't been killed by those witches, then they have done something else to him. When are you going to bring in their leader? Why is she still walking the streets when my maker is injured or dead?"

"These are delicate times," replied Bill. "The AVL has issued a mandate that bans the taking of human lives."

"There are ways to get around that," said Pam. "There are ways to make our enemies disappear that don't leave a trail of evidence back to us."

"Hmm, let's see," replied Bill. "The witch who cast a spell that harmed a vampire turns up missing and presumed dead. I wonder who could be responsible."

Pam crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Unlike you, I'm loyal, fiercely so, to my maker and if that witch harmed him or caused his true death, then I will personally make sure that she pays for it."

"If she is responsible, I assure you that she will be help accountable," replied Bill. "But, you are forbidden to have any contact with her at all. Is that clear?"

"Fine," hissed Pam.

"Now, I know that Eric has his diversions. Are you absolutely sure that there isn't some woman that could be entertaining him?" asked Bill. "I heard that he was chasing another witch. Could it be her?"

"How do you know that?" asked Pam.

"Bon Temps is a small town," replied Bill. "Gossip travels like wildfire around here."

"I've already checked there," said Pam.

"You're dismissed, but if you find out anything, I want to know it immediately," said Bill.

Pam stared and then turned around and left. Bill watched her retreating figure and thought that she was just as rude as her maker. He didn't exactly trust her, but none of his spies had seen Eric Northman at Fangtasia after the fire at the coven's headquarters. Bill got up and straightened his suit. He had another more pleasant issue to deal with. He went upstairs and paused before one of the guest rooms. He lightly knocked and took out a key and unlocked the door. Coming inside, he found Hadley standing in front of the bed. She had appeared to have been recently crying, but it didn't mar her pretty looks. He closed the door behind him.

"Good evening, Hadley," he said.

"Why am I being held her against my will?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry that it appears that way," replied Bill. "I'm only trying to comply with Sophie-Anne's wishes and look out for you."

"I don't understand," said Hadley.

Bill approached closer and tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear, "I'm just concerned about what happens to you. I know that you haven't seen your son in a long time. I could help you with that matter. As king, I have a bevy of lawyers at my disposal."

"Why would you help me?" asked Hadley.

Bill gave her a smile, "Improvement of vampire-human relations. Can't get any more personal than this. I would like for you to stay with me, at least, until you get back on your feet."

"I...I don't know what to say," replied Hadley. "Do you really think that you could help me with my son?"

"Leave it in my capable hands," said Bill. "Now, surely there isn't any reason for you to rush off and leave?"

"No, Your Majesty," replied Hadley.

"It's just Bill," he said with another smile. "Now, I had dinner catered out for you from the most expensive restaurant in Monroe. Please, tell me that you are famished."

"I am," said Hadley.

"Excellent," replied Bill.

He held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion and Hadley tentatively took it and he led her downstairs.

IV

Since Payton had been up during the daytime, she found that she couldn't stay up all night with Eric. Eric stood in her doorway as she faced him wearing her pink robe.

"I want you to stay indoors," said Payton. "You're supposed to be hiding out here. It defeats that purpose if you are seen running around loose in the neighborhood."

"Got it," replied Eric.

Payton yawned and tried to cover it with her hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm pooped."

"I understand," said Eric.

Payton started to undo the sash of her robe and looked over to see Eric still standing in her doorway and watching her. Okay, she thought, he might be a lot sweeter, but he was still a guy.

"That means that it's time for you to leave my bedroom," said Payton.

"Oh, sweet dreams," replied Eric.

He stepped outside and gently closed the door, but stopped just short of closing it all the way. Payton threw off her robe and crawled into bed. She knew that she was supposed to watch him, but surely he couldn't get into any trouble in her house. He was being very well-behaved, wasn't he? His wicked ways seemed to be a thing of the past. At least for now, she thought. He would be his old self sooner or later. So, she had better enjoy this more pleasant variety before it was gone.

Eric sat reading in the living room. When his excellent, vampire-enhanced hearing detected that Payton had fallen asleep by her slower breathing rate and pulse, he checked the time on the wall clock. There was still plenty of nighttime left. As silently as a vampire could be, he crept out of the house. Outside, he made a quick inspection to ensure that there weren't any threats lurking. Finding nothing out of order, he took to the sky. He felt a little guilty about leaving Payton alone, but he had something to do.

An hour or so later, he arrived back and silently slipped back inside. He removed his shoes and jacket and moved to Payton's door to check in on her. He pushed it open and gazed on her. He could see in the dark and she had thrown off her comforter. She was wearing shorts and a camisole with little spaghetti straps. That sight caused him to move closer. He resisted the urge to trail a finger across her bare leg. Suddenly of their own accord, his fangs dropped with a snick. That noise disturbed Payton and she restlessly moved and opened her eyes. When she detected his presence, she gave a little shriek of alarm and her hand flew to the bedside light. In an instant the room was flooded with light and Payton sat up and stared at him.

"You gave me a terrible fright," she said. "What are you doing in here?"

"I...I had a nightmare," replied Eric.

"I didn't know that vampires could dream," said Payton. "But, that still doesn't explain why your fangs are out."

"Sorry, it was just a natural response," replied Eric as he retracted them. "Can I stay in here?"

Payton stared at him and asked, "You will still know when the sun comes up and get to your room down in the basement in time?"

"Yes," replied Eric.

Payton hesitated and then said, "You have already scared me, so you had better be on your best behavior or I will throw you out. I don't care if you are a thousand year old vampire or not."

Eric gave a little smile and approached the bed. As he reached for the comforter, Payton held it down. "Ah, you have to stay on the top," she said. As Eric moved onto the bed, she passed him a pillow.

"And no more fangs," she added.

"I promise to behave," said Eric.

Payton turned out the light and settled down into bed. She felt his fingers tentatively touch her hand with just the barest tips of his fingers. She relaxed her grip on her comforter and his hand moved smoothly into hers. He gently held her hand and his thumb made slow light circles on the top of it. Payton realized that she should pull her hand away from his. But, she didn't. A part of her mind told her that she had just invited a predator into her bed. But, another part of her mind said that a monster couldn't caress her hand like that. That part of her mind also told the other part to shut up and mind it's own business. Payton sleepily closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The last thing she remembered was Eric softly saying, "Goodnight, Payton."

**A/N: **Lots of things going on in this chapter. Eric and Payton are really cute at playing house together. At least, I think so. Now, that last vision was a little more detailed, but I think that it still tasteful and not graphic. I don't think that should change the rating on this story.

Eric told a little fib, but I don't think Payton minded.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This chapter is mainly all Eric and Payton. There is also a brief appearance of Bill and a scene with Lafayette and Marnie. Payton shows Eric some of her unique magic.

Chapter 10

I

As Eric rose the next night, Payton took a moment to subtly admire her handiwork. Black straight leg designer jeans paired with a pretty silk blend V-neck tee shirt in soft blue color. Even though the V-neck didn't reveal as much of his body as those wifebeaters did, Payton liked it better. And it clung in all the right places, she thought. She had to admit that she was already a fan of his old style of dressing. The only change she made was a little splash of color. She wondered if that appreciation for his bad boy look said something about her. She had enjoyed shopping for him. She had gotten him a sleek black leather jacket with a biker style design and she had found an adorable biker style sweatshirt. He was wearing black converse sneakers. She hadn't quite been so sure of his shoe size and stayed in the inexpensive range for now. Of course, it was really his dime, she thought. And spending his money hadn't been much of a hardship.

They hadn't had much time to talk when there was a knock on the front door. Holding a finger to her lips and giving him a stern look, Payton went to the front door. When she opened the door, she found a dark-haired vampire on her doorstep. He had blue eyes and he appeared to be under six feet in height. He was attractive and gave Payton a smile. He was dressed in an nice suit in a charcoal gray color.

"Good evening," he said.

"Hello," replied Payton.

"My name is William Compton and I'm Eric Northman's superior," he said.

"Oh, and that's supposed to mean something me, why?" replied Payton.

Bill smiled, "I see that you are acquainted with him."

"Much more than I want to be," replied Payton. "Why are you here?"

"It seems that Mr. Northman is missing. Now, I have had his Paris apartment and his plantation in Barbados searched and I haven't found a trace of him," said Bill.

"I'm still waiting to find out how this relates to me," replied Payton.

"Well, it's been made known to me that he expressed an interest in...getting to know you," said Bill.

"That interest wasn't reciprocated," replied Payton.

"I just want to know if he is here," asked Bill.

"You aren't listening to me," replied Payton. "Eric Northman and I are not friends or anything else. He is a arrogant, cruel vampire and the last place he would be is here with me."

"Do you mind if I just come inside and have a look around?" asked Bill.

"Yes, I do mind," replied Payton. "After my experience with Mr. Northman, I don't want anything to do with vampires."

Bill gave a brief smile and stared into Payton's eyes. He began to glamour her and Payton's eyes widened as she stared back. "I just need to know one thing from you. Is Eric Northman inside?"

"No," replied Payton.

Bill looked down and broke the contact. He looked back up and said, "I'm sorry to trouble you. Good evening."

He turned around and departed. Payton closed the door to find Eric next to her. She jumped and swatted at him.

"Don't do that!" she hissed.

She noticed that Eric's fangs were down and she found herself staring at them. Except for that brief moment last night, she had never seen them. Eric bared them and stared at the door.

"I don't like the way he was talking to you," he said. "And he tried to glamoured you."

"Excuse me, but you did the same thing," replied Payton.

"I did?" said Eric.

Payton did a brief eye-roll and Eric looked chagrined. He said, "I can't help it if I don't remember these things."

Eric then studied Payton and asked, "Why doesn't glamouring work on you?"

There was an intense glint in his eyes that made Payton slightly nervous, "I have protection spells over myself that would prevent that."

Eric seemed to accept that reason and then said, "You are known to vampires. Either through my interest or the witch stuff that is going on. That puts you in danger. I feel responsible and I'm asking you to let me protect you."

"Just exactly are you getting at?" replied Payton.

"I'm asking you to be mine," said Eric.

"We have already been over this issue," replied Payton.

"Not that I remember," said Eric. "All I know is what you tell me. And you told me that I didn't ask before, that I tried to force you into being with me. I'm asking you, now."

Eric touched a strand of her hair, "I remember enough to know how vampires think of humans. You are vulnerable and I only want to protect you like you are protecting me."

"I realize that you mean this as an honor, but I can't agree to that," said Payton.

"There aren't any strings," said Eric. "I will, of course, look out for you. But, without an agreement between us, you won't be safe from other vampires."

"You seem to have overlooked the current situation," replied Payton. "You aren't exactly yourself right now. Aren't you just as vulnerable as me?"

Eric smiled, "I am not weak, even in this state. At least, consider what I have said before you refuse it."

Payton found that she just wanted to skip this discussion for right now. She also found that the idea of being around him wasn't as terrible as it used to be. But, she reminded herself, she really wasn't dealing with the real Eric. What happened when he returned?

"Didn't you like me before, just a little?" asked Eric. "I don't see how you would help me now, if that weren't true."

"I...I admit that you have some sort of weird charm," replied Payton. "I've never seen someone who was so at home in his own skin. There is a freedom in just being what you are and accepting it."

Payton paused and said, "Maybe, there was that entire bad boy thing going on. Even good girls have a weakness for bad boys. Forbidden fruit and all."

"Hmm, so I was a bad boy?" asked Eric, raising his eyebrows.

"That's putting it mildly," replied Payton.

He gave a little smile, "Do you miss the old me, a little?"

"No, I don't," replied Payton. "I like nice boys."

Eric continued to gaze at her and Payton dropped her eyes, afraid that he would find the truth there.

"Did you have to call me arrogant and cruel?" asked Eric after a few moments.

"The truth hurts sometimes," replied Payton.

"I can't really be blamed for something that I don't remember," said Eric. "And, I know that you have forgiven me."

"How do you know that I'm not lulling you into a false sense of security and plotting my revenge?" replied Payton.

"Well, that sounds wicked. I'll have to keep my eye on you, then," replied Eric with a smile.

"You can try," said Payton.

"Were you always so saucy or is this something new?" asked Eric. "Whichever it is, I like it."

II

Payton sat across from Eric in the living room. She wanted to talk about more important things at the moment than the discussion about becoming Eric Northman's...whatever. Just what would she be, his girlfriend, his pet? There was the more pressing matter of trying to fix what was wrong with him.

"I decided not to visit the witch that spelled you today," said Payton.

A slight look of relief washed over Eric's face and he said, "I'm glad that you decided to listen to me."

"Well, it would look a little strange turning up on her doorstep," replied Payton. "And, there is another way to find out things about her."

Eric raised his eyebrows, "How?"

"Spying," replied Payton. "Using magic."

Payton got up and brought out a scrying mirror from a drawer. Eric seemed to detect that the mirror was framed in silver and he eyed it with caution. They do have weaknesses, thought Payton. Just not very many. It's what made them so frightening, sometimes. Well, the fact that they fed on human blood also had something to do with that fear, she thought.

"I'm sorry," said Payton. "I'll try to keep it well away from you."

Eric leaned back into the seat cushions and looked at her curiously. Payton sat the mirror on the coffee table and got comfortable on the floor. She arranged the mirror so that she gazed at it on an angle. It was backed with a black coating so the reflective surface was dark.

"Do I do anything?" asked Eric.

"No, just be silent," replied Payton. She gazed at him and gave him a little smile and added, "Showtime."

Payton focused her mind and stared into the depths of the mirror and cast her spell.

"I call upon the force to see

Those things that hidden from me

Let this mirror reflect back

Only the truth, not fiction but fact

Marnie, I ask the mirror to illuminate

She who has cast a spell of ill will and hate

The power to foretell was gifted by blood and promise

Given to my family, bestowed by the Dragon's kiss."

Payton waved her hand above the mirror and a fog appeared in the depths of the mirror. A gray mist swirled over the surface. It moved and flowed as if it were a living thing and, as Payton watched, she began to see shapes appear as the mist began to dissipate. Revealed in the mirror, Payton could see a rather normal looking living room. There were beige sofas and beige walls and even the carpet was beige. Rather boring, she thought. A woman dressed in a skirt very much like the ones that Daphne wore walked into the mirror's gaze. She appeared to be in her late forties and was a rather mousy looking woman. She hardly seemed like the type to have frightened off a vampire. But, looks could be deceiving. It was then that someone else came into view and Payton lifted her eyebrows. Now, she had not expected to find him there. On the fringes stood two other people. A pretty black woman and a cute man. Payton suspected that they were Lafayette's friends rather than Marnie's. In her mind, she heard the words that they spoke to each other. Sometimes the words came across and sometimes they didn't, thought Payton. And sometimes the mirror showed things that the weaver of the spell didn't ask to see. But, tonight, the mirror had chosen to grant her request.

"You need to figure out exactly what you did to that vampire and offer to reverse the spell," said Lafayette.

"I don't understand why I should do that. He is the one who attacked me," replied Marnie.

"That vampire is Eric Northman who is freakin old and powerful and shit," said Lafayette.

"He wasn't more powerful than the spirit who came to our rescue," replied Marnie.

"Rescue? Are you crazy?" demanded Lafayette. "Now, the vampires will be coming after you and after all of us."

"The spirit can help us," replied Marnie. "She can protect us."

"Do you even realize how crazy that sounds?" demanded Lafayette. "There ain't no protection against vampires. You need to make this right."

The argument continued on between Lafayette and Marnie and Payton gazed around at the other things that she could see in the mirror. As her eyes roved back over the room, she saw a figure sitting on the sofa that had not been sitting there before. No one else in the room seemed to be aware of her presence. And that fact caused a shiver of fear to travel down Payton's spine. The figure was a young woman in a sack cloth type of shapeless dress. It looked like something from a much older time. The woman had long dark hair and she watched the argument between Lafayette and Marnie with an intense study. She was probably feeding off the volatile emotions that were being emitted from both Lafayette and Marnie. A small half-smile graced her lips. This was the true person who had cast the spell on Eric, thought Payton. It had not been Marnie, but a spirit who had possessed her. Spirits who held onto this plane sometimes did so because they were confused and sometimes could not comprehend that they were dead. But, this spirit did not look confused, thought Payton. She watched the proceedings around her with intelligence and intent. If she knew how to cast spells, then she must have been a witch in her life. Payton could think of few examples where the spirit of a dead and powerful witch would be a good thing. Suddenly, the spirit's head turned away from Lafayette and Marnie and began to look around the room. With a soft gasp, Payton turned over the mirror and broke the spell.

"Close this link

As fast as I blink

Hide all trace

And conceal my face."

Payton steadied her breathing and looked over at Eric. He stared at her intently.

"Did you see anything?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Payton. "It wasn't Marnie who cast the spell on you. She was possessed by a spirit."

"So, Marnie doesn't know what she did?" asked Eric.

"No, she can't reverse it and I don't think that spirit is too willing either," said Payton.

Eric didn't say anything and Payton added, "I can still look through my things here and see if I can find a better spell than the one that I already tried on you."

Payton got up and took off from her neck a necklace. It had an obsidian crystal and it hung on a black cord. She stepped to Eric and hesitated before him. When he bowed his head, she placed it around his neck.

"I have imbued this with a protection spell, never take it off," said Payton. "I think that this spirit is not done."

Eric passed his fingers over the crystal and looked at Payton, "You have an idea of what is going on, don't you?"

"Marnie must be a medium. She's like a conduit to the other side," said Payton. "The danger in that is if you don't know what you are doing, then you can get a spirit who refuses to let go. Marnie is inviting this spirit to utilize her. My instincts tell me that this spirit is dangerous."

Eric seemed lost in thought and Payton didn't interrupt. "I would like to call Pam and make sure that she stays away from this Marnie," said Eric. "I don't remember who Pam is, but if I am her maker then I have a responsibility to protect her."

"Of course," said Payton.

Payton took the phone and called Fangtasia since she didn't want Eric's voice to be heard by anyone except for Pam. When Pam came on the line, Payton gave the phone to Eric. Payton got up and left the room and only came back inside when she could no longer hear Eric's voice.

"Is Marnie being a medium the only reason that this spirit is drawn to her?" asked Eric.

"No, she has a coven of helpers as well," replied Payton. "Their energy can magnify her own and allow her to cast more powerful spells."

"I always thought that witches needed a coven to practice their magic," said Eric. "Yet, you are alone."

"My magic is different, I guess," replied Payton.

"How?" asked Eric.

"It just is," replied Payton. "Maybe, I'm not a team player."

"Selfish," said Eric with a smile.

"Now, you can't be finding out all my faults," replied Payton with a smile. "You're supposed to think that I'm perfect and powerful enough to make you quiver in fear."

"Can you show me some of this magic?" asked Eric.

"You mean like magic or parlor tricks?" asked Payton.

"It's either that or television," replied Eric.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I possibly refuse?" said Payton.

Payton sat down and seemed to concentrate.

"I call upon the power to glamour

Eric Northman has given a clamor

Alter my form for him to see

And show him a different me."

Payton lifted her hands to her head and touched the top of her hair. She passed them down over her tresses and the hair turned to a pale blonde in their wake. She closed her eyes and opened them and her blue eyes turned green. She gave Eric a smirk.

"I thought that you might prefer blondes," she said.

"I don't discriminate," replied Eric with a smile.

Eric reached out a hand and touched her now blonde hair, "How are you doing this?"

"I can't be giving out secrets to the uninitiated," replied Payton.

Payton smiled and shook her head. As her hair shook to and fro and with every toss, it seemed to shake off the blonde color. In a few shakes, her hair had returned to it's natural hue and Eric noticed that her eyes were once again blue.

"Are you suitably impressed or do you want more?" asked Payton.

"More," replied Eric. "I always want more."

Payton looked on the coffee table and picked up a decorative bird. It was made of brass and colorful crystals. It was a hummingbird and it fit in the palm of her hand. Payton raised it close to her face and stared at it. She took a breath and blew it over the jeweled bird.

"I give you the will to take flight

Rise and fly, but obey my might."

As they watched, the bird started to give a few spasms of movement. Its filigree wings began to beat and it's head moved and it's little jewel eyes seemed to stare at Payton. Suddenly, it flitted out of her hand and began to fly across the room. Like a bumble bee, it zipped to and fro. It moved and hovered before Eric's face. It's metal wings seemed to tinkle as it fluttered around the room. At last, Payton held out her hand and the little bird flew back to her. It landed on her hand and Payton passed a finger down it's breast.

"Return back as you were and again go to sleep

Beautiful little jewel, be silent now, with nary a peep."

The little bejeweled bird froze in place and Payton sat it back on the coffee table. She looked up at Eric and smiled.

"It's just a sleight of hand and smoke and mirrors," she said.

"But, you gave it life," replied Eric.

"It was never alive to begin with," said Payton.

For the first time, Eric got an inkling of her true power. He didn't know if she would answer the question honestly, but he asked it anyway.

"Could you bring back something from the dead?" he asked.

Payton looked down and said, "The veil between the living and the dead is not meant to be torn. What is dead should stay that way."

"And what about me?" asked Eric. "Am I not dead?"

Payton lifted her eyes and gazed into Eric's, "There is a magic that gives you life. I cannot see the wrong in it."

Eric caressed her and Payton held his eyes, "My eyes are full of other things."

Eric began to lean into her, but Payton eased away and said, "Don't I make you afraid?"

"I don't feel that you would harm me," replied Eric.

"I did put a spell on you," she said.

"Maybe, you have bewitched me," replied Eric.

Eric brushed his lips against hers and Payton forgot about everything else except for what was happening right now. Tentatively, she reached out a hand to his cheek and kissed him back. But, her doubts came back, along with her common sense, she thought. She drew away and tried to get up, but Eric grasped her arm and held her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," said Payton.

"Yes, you did," replied Eric.

Payton attempted to remove her arm, but his grip was immovable. When she stopped, Eric relaxed his grip and it became a caress.

"Don't be afraid, it's only a kiss," he said. "Surely, you've been kissed before."

Payton chose that moment to escape and she stood up and faced him, "No, it's more complicated than that. You aren't yourself and I am responsible for you."

"So, are you afraid that you're taking advantage of me?" asked Eric.

"That statement sounds ridiculous," admitted Payton.

"If I can't be taken advantage of, then why worry about it?" asked Eric.

"That isn't the point," replied Payton.

"Well, what is?" asked Eric.

"You know, you can be just as frustrating in this form as you were before," said Payton.

Eric got up and moved closer to her. An irrational part of her, told her to run. A part of her didn't want to listen to him anymore because he was starting to make sense. He stood close to her and studied her.

"I'm only frustrating because I can get under your skin and press all your buttons," he said.

"Maybe, that's true," replied Payton.

Eric smiled and said, "The only reason that I can cause such a response is because you have feelings for me."

"I feel a degree of friendship for you," replied Payton.

"Is that all?" asked Eric. "All your reactions tell a different story. Your heartbeat, breathing and even the complex chemistry of your scent changes when I'm close to you."

"How...how do you know that?" demanded Payton.

"I'm a vampire," replied Eric. "I still know what I am. Vampires are skilled at sensing the reactions of humans."

"That's because we are your prey," said Payton.

Eric smiled, "That's true. But, we are the only predators that can form an attachment to our prey and care about them. Even love them."

"How much can the lion love a lamb?" asked Payton.

"You are hardly a lamb," replied Eric. "You are not some defenseless human that I could dominate, if I was into that sort of thing. I think that you could hold your own."

"Such praise," said Payton.

"Yes, it is," replied Eric. "I respect strength and courage. You have both."

Payton bit her lips and said, "You aren't making this easy."

"Vampires aren't easy to handle," said Eric with a smile. "Haven't you learned that by now?"

**A/N: **Now, Eric and Payton are having some pretty deep conversations here. Not, just fluff. My Eric is not like the amnesia Eric in season 4. He hasn't changed very far from his old self. He's still strong, determined and potentially dangerous. And he isn't helpless, even if he might be able to be less self-guarded about himself.

Does Payton also have the power of necromancy? If everyone hasn't been able to guess, I've been writing these spells myself. But, I don't think Payton's power comes from these spoken words.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I

Pam threw Lafayette across the dungeon floor with a one-handed move. He landed in a painful-looking heap and only had time to roll over before Pam was on him again. She placed one of her boots on his chest and positioned the spike heel over his heart.

"I don't know why you were stupid enough to come here," said Pam. "But, I promise that I will kill you and all those other witches for what you did to Eric."

"Shit, stop," cried Lafayette. "I don't even know what happened to him."

"You and those goddamned witches erased his memory and, now, I'm going to erase you," hissed Pam.

"Like hell you will," came a woman's voice from behind her.

Pam turned around in an instant and saw a attractive woman with long black hair and a man who held onto Ginger. He was wearing scrubs and Ginger gazed at her in fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," pleaded Ginger. "She pulled a gun on me."

"A gun? That's real funny" replied Pam.

Lafayette took that moment to scramble away from Pam and joined Tara and Jesus by the stairs.

"I bet you don't think the wooden bullets inside it are too damn funny," said Tara. "Let's start with the fact that if you kill any of us, we cannot help you get Eric back."

"I'm listening," said Pam.

"We're part of the circle that made this happen. We might have a chance of reversing the spell that he is under," said Jesus.

"Are you a witch?" demanded Pam.

"I'm a brujo," said Jesus.

At hearing those words, Ginger freaked out and began screaming and flailing around. She managed to break free of Jesus and rushed up the stairs while still screaming. Pam rolled her eyes as she watched.

"Crazy bitch," called Jesus after Ginger.

"We can bring your leader to the circle. She's the only one who can reverse the spell," said Lafayette.

"Or, I can just shoot you right in the heart," said Tara.

Pam stared coldly into Tara's eyes for several seconds and said, "I'll give you twenty-four hours to deliver that witch to me. And if you don't, I will personally eat, f*ck and kill all three of you."

Tara held the gun on Pam and brought up the rear as Jesus and Lafayette went up the stairs. A look passed between her and Pam and then Tara turned and ran up the stairs leaving Pam alone in the basement. She retracted her fangs and was consumed in worry for her maker. He was physically fine, but not knowing who he was made him vulnerable. He didn't know who was a friend or a foe. Of course, they had that little witch to thank for his condition. Pam was certain that without her protection spell that Eric would have met a much crueler fate than being deprived of his memories and becoming the house guest of a pretty witch. She was also sure that Payton with her knowledge of witchcraft could be an impressive ally. And better she be on their side than against them. Maybe, Eric understood this all along and that was why he was interested in the girl. Well, that and those pretty looks, thought Pam.

II

"I mean it," said Payton.

Payton stood near her front door dressed in simple jeans and a baby blue hoodie. She eyed Eric sternly who was sitting on the couch with his long legs drawn up. Dammit, she thought, trying not to let her eyes wander down from his face. Why do those legs seem to go on forever? Maybe, she shouldn't have bought such jeans that hugged that lean form so well.

Eric flashed a rather innocent smile and said, "Of course." That innocent smile turned a little naughty and he added, "But, what happens if I decide to disobey?"

Payton shot mock daggers from her eyes, "I could decide to throw your vampire ass out and let you fend for yourself."

"Would you really do that?" asked Eric, all innocent again.

"Don't tempt me," replied Payton.

"Pam would be a little upset with you for that," said Eric.

"Is that a carefully veiled threat?" replied Payton.

"I'm merely pointing out the seriousness of your situation," said Eric. "I'm not myself and Pam believes, right or wrong, that you had something to do with it. If something happened to me, there would be very little that would stay her hand. That's why you need me to protect you."

"You got yourself into your present problems without any help from me," replied Payton.

"Because I'm an arrogant and cruel vampire?" said Eric.

"That's right," said Payton. "And without me, you would have been at the mercy of a force that you can't even comprehend."

Eric was thoughtful and asked, "Can you comprehend it? Reason with it?"

"I don't know," said Payton. "But, I intend to find out."

"At least, tell me where you are planning on doing?" asked Eric.

"I'm going to see Marnie," replied Payton.

"I should come with you. It isn't safe for you to be alone," said Eric.

"You are going to stay right here and be a good boy and wait for me," replied Payton.

"I don't like it," said Eric.

"Well, you can't always get what you want," said Payton. "Besides, I won't be alone."

Eric raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who's going with you?"

"Pam," replied Payton with a smile. At Eric's surprised look, Payton's smile deepened. "Didn't see that one coming, did you? Pam is highly protective of you, just like you said. But, she's also smart enough to realize that I'm trying to help your spell-casted butt."

Payton opened the door, but turned back to look at Eric, "It's a real bitch when the women in your life join forces to put you in your place, isn't it? Now, stay put or no milk and cookies when I get back."

Eric watched her leave in irritation, until he realized that she had unconsciously included herself as one of his women in that parting shot. With a little smile, he clicked on the television.

III

Pam walked over to where Marnie, Jesus, Lafayette and Tara stood. They were out in the woods and Pam noticed a ring of lit candles inside which Marnie stood. She was wearing one of her Fangtasia outfits which was a short leather dress that laced up the back like a corset. It fit her svelte figure like a glove and displayed a generous amount of flesh. Marnie wore her usual uniform of a flowing skirt and stood nervously within the circle as she watched Pam approach. As Pam drew near, Tara once again leveled the gun on her. Lafayette drew a circle in salt around Marnie.

"I...I'm glad that you have decided to be reasonable," began Marnie.

"My patience with you witches is wearing thin," replied Pam. "Just reverse the spell and we can all go on separate and merry ways."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" asked Marnie.

"Believe this; if you don't fix my maker, there won't be anywhere that you can hide because I won't rest until I find you," said Pam.

"That sounds like a threat," said Marnie.

"Oh, it's not a threat," replied Pam.

"Marnie, just concentrate," said Jesus. "Just be calm and reverse the spell."

"How am I supposed to relax with her standing here and threatening me?" demanded Marnie. "And how can I repair a vampire if he isn't here?"

"That's your problem. Reverse the spell or I'll bite your head off," hissed Pam.

"Then, you'll never get Eric back," said Tara, still holding the gun on Pam.

"If you guys are so lame that you can't even turn around your own magic, he is as good as gone anyway," replied Pam.

"You might want to remember that you aren't safe either, bitch," said Lafayette. "Ain't nobody here to protect you and we know where you live at."

"There's always a special place for you in my dungeon, Lafayette," replied Pam with a hand on her hip.

Marnie nervously looked through a spell book and Jesus whispered to her, "It's this one here."

"Do you have my glasses?" asked Marnie.

Jesus pointed to her glasses hanging on a chain around her neck, causing Pam to roll her eyes.

"Are you f*cking retarded?" hissed Pam.

"Shut up or we won't even try," said Tara.

"Make her do f*cking something," demanded Pam.

"Will everyone stop saying f*ck," said Marnie. "I can't concentrate."

Marnie began to move around her circle and began making a large cross in the air, saying, "North, south, east, west."

"Summoning the Goddess of memory, Goddess of time," intoned Marnie. "Heal you wayward son of the Underworld, Eric Northman. Bathe him in Hades, in your pool of remembrance."

"This is bullshit," hissed Pam.

The wind began to pick up and Marnie closed the spell book and took off her glasses. She stood up straighter and gazed at Pam in confidence.

"Listen, bitch, I don't have time for this," said Pam. "Fix my maker."

Pam moved forward, but Marnie held up her hand and stopped her. Pam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Corrupt, unsanctified corpse that walks," said Marnie.

Marnie began to cast another spell and Payton moved quickly out from behind a tree. She walked to where Pam stood.

"Stop!" called out Payton.

Payton's arrival surprised Marnie and she silently watched Payton approach. Payton walked up to Pam and moved in front of her.

"Demoness," said Marnie.

"Uh, no," said Payton. "Let's move on from the name calling."

"You are still an agent of evil," said Marnie.

"That's a matter of opinion," retorted Payton. "And Miss Sorceress, you aren't exactly the good witch Glinda yourself."

"Who is this Glinda?" asked Marnie.

"Nevermind," replied Payton. "Who am I really talking to since you are not Marnie."

At that, Lafayette and everyone else present looked over at Marnie.

"Antonia Gavilán de Logroño," replied Antonia. "You can tell your masters that I have returned."

Payton bristled as being called a vampire's slave, but she tried to relax. "And why have you returned?"

"Nothing has changed in all the time that I have been dead," said Antonia. "I see a world where vampires still wreak pain and suffering upon us."

"I would argue that humans still inflict more suffering on their own kind than vampires could ever dream of doing," said Payton. "You can't pick and choose who merits punishment."

"I would argue that your eyes and judgement have been blinded by their physical beauty," replied Antonia. "I can show what they truly are. Walking corpses that don't decay, but I can change that."

Antonia leveled her gaze at Pam again and said, "Corpse that walks, your beauty is a much more fragile and fleeting thing than you could ever imagine. I call upon the forces to-"

Antonia was stopped when Payton stepped inside the circle. She gazed at Payton in confusion. Payton gave her a little smile.

"Sorry, but we came here under a flag of truce," said Payton. "Which means no little sneaky spells."

Payton fearlessly began to walk towards Antonia. "No evil can enter this circle," said Antonia in surprise.

"I guess that means that I'm not evil," replied Payton. "Or, that your magic isn't powerful enough to stop me."

"What are you?" demanded Antonia.

"I'm only someone who wants to stop any further madness," said Payton. "Leave this world behind, your time has passed."

"I'm not ready to let the vampires win," said Antonia.

"Everybody just chill out," cried Lafayette.

"You can't win," smugly said Antonia. "How can you defeat a spirit?"

Antonia backed up from Payton and hissed to Tara, "Shoot her. She is in league with the vampires."

"What?" said Lafayette. "Don't do that, Tara. This is some messed up shit."

With a hiss, Pam moved in a blink towards Tara and the others and a shot rang out as Payton screamed, "Stop!"

Payton opened her eyes to find everyone staring at each other in confusion. Tara lowered the gun and Pam stood frozen as a bullet hung in the air about a foot from her chest. Payton breathed deeply for several seconds and walked over and plucked the bullet out of the air with her fingers. She held it in her hand and gazed at it in dismay and sadness. Pam let out a small gasp of relief since the bullet had been made of wood. Marnie had fainted and she slowly got to her feet. She shook her head and looked at them in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Unf*cking believable," muttered Lafayette.

Payton stared at Lafayette, Tara and Jesus. She nodded to Marnie and said, "She's the real danger to everyone. She has her own agenda and if you can't see that, you are just plain stupid."

Payton walked off and Pam turned and followed. "So, you're just leaving?"

"There isn't anything that can be accomplished by staying here," replied Payton.

"Killing them is a good start," hissed Pam.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," said Payton. "Perhaps, the others will listen to reason."

"Don't bet on it," said Pam. "Humans are stupid creatures, mostly."

"I'm going to also pretend that I didn't hear that," hissed Payton.

"Don't take everything so personally," replied Pam.

There was silence for a long moment and Pam added, "Thank you for stopping that bullet. I haven't been very nice to you."

"Yes, trying to kill me definitely falls under the category of unfriendly behavior," said Payton.

"I...I was worried about Eric and I overreacted," said Pam.

Payton looked over at her, "You love him, don't you?"

"Am I the only one?" asked Pam.

Payton didn't answer and Pam added, "Are you pretending that you didn't hear that, too?"

"I don't have feelings for him," replied Payton. "And, I'm certainly not his pet."

Pam didn't say anything and Payton gave her a quick glance. Payton frowned when she saw Pam smiling. "Did I say something funny?"

"It's just amazing to me the capacity that humans have for self-delusion," replied Pam.

"Have I mentioned how much vampires get on my nerves?" said Payton.

IV

Bill sat behind his desk in his office. He was still dressed for business and he stared at Pam with anger.

"You should have called me the minute that you found him," said Bill.

"Excuse me if I was worried about the well-being of my maker," replied Pam. "He was like a helpless child. He didn't even know who I was. I took him to the only person that I could think of that might be able to help him."

Bill turned his gaze on Payton and made an effort to control his irritation with the entire event. "So, he is there at your home, now?"

"Yes," replied Payton. "Um, Your Majesty."

"And, you weren't able to help break the spell?" asked Bill.

"No," replied Payton. "But, he is fine except for not having his memories."

Bill glanced at her curiously, "I thought that you didn't care for Sheriff Northman?"

"He needs my help," replied Payton. "And, I'm trying to overlook his past behavior."

Bill studied her and said, "And you are certain that it is Antonia Gavilán who cast the spell?"

"Yes, she said her name quite clearly," replied Payton.

When Bill did not reply, Payton asked, "You know who she is, don't you?"

"Oh, yes," said Bill. "Can you wait outside while I speak with Pam privately?"

Payton turned and left the office and Bill watched her go. He turned his eyes to Pam. "Is she loyal to Eric?"

"Yes," replied Pam.

"I find it hard to believe that she has done a complete 180 in her feelings," said Bill.

"I'm sure that she hasn't" replied Pam. "It is Eric we are talking about, remember? I'm sure that he has used whatever measures necessary to influence her judgement."

Bill frowned. "The smart thing would be lock them all up until this thing gets resolved."

"Having a witch on our side makes more sense," said Pam.

Bill reached for a paperweight on his desk and moved it to another spot. He looked up at Pam. "I assume you know who Antonia is?"

"I know our history," replied Pam.

"We can only assume that she will try the same thing again here. Starting at sunrise, you and Eric will need to silver yourselves during the daytime," said Bill.

"What are you going to do?" asked Pam.

"Prepare for the worst," said Bill.

It was then that Hadley came into the office. She was wearing a pretty floral dress and her hair was down. When she saw Pam, she nervously hesitated at the door.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were alone," she said. "I'll just be going."

"Just give me a moment," said Bill with a 1,000 watt smile. "I'll be right with you."

Pam watched Hadley leave and turned back to Bill. "And here I thought Queen Sophie-Anne's crown was all that you were after."

Bill flashed her a dirty look. "That will be all. Just make sure that Eric is contained. Or, I will deal with him myself."

After Pam and Payton left, Bill went looking for Hadley. He found her in the library. She was looking through a collection of classics and hadn't noticed his entrance. He paused to admire her petite, but still curvy figure. From the first moment that he had seen her, he had coveted her. She might have had a dark and unhappy past and she had been Sophie-Anne's pet and lover, but there was still something almost innocent about her. Nothing seemed to diminish the light that seemed to emanate from her. Whenever he was around her, he could smell her sweetness in the air. It was a taste like honey made from flowers blooming in the sun. He could still remember the taste of honey and, like a bee drawn to a fragrant blossom, he felt himself drawn to her. She would be his. He would be the recipient of those shy glances from across the room. He would hear her gentle laughter every evening. She would plant sweet kisses on his lips. And when he took her to his bed, it would be his name that she cried out in passion. He just had to make her fall in love with him. But, he was a patient man and time was on his side.

"There you are," said Bill.

Hadley startled and turned around. She quickly replaced the book on the shelf. Bill came forward and looked at it. It was an old and valuable edition. It was in almost mint condition.

"I'm sorry," softly said Hadley.

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Bill, easily.

"I know it's valuable, I didn't damage it," said Hadley.

For the first time Bill got the impression that perhaps being Queen Sophie-Anne's pet wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He smiled and slipped the book back into Hadley's hands.

"Books are meant to be read and enjoyed," he said. "An unread book is like a bird that can't sing."

Hadley passed her fingers over the book and glanced up at him. She gave him a small, genuine smile.

"My library is at your disposal," said Bill. "Everything here is, as well."

"You've been so kind to me, Your Majesty," said Hadley.

"Remember, it's just Bill," he said.

"I don't know how I can repay your kindness," said Hadley.

"There isn't anything to repay," replied Bill. "No strings. I only hope that you will choose to consider me your friend."

Hadley seemed to struggle with herself and said, "Bill, um, I know how vampires think. Are you interested in being more than my friend?"

"Interested? Yes, of course," said Bill. "But, I don't expect anything, except for you to think well of me."

Hadley gave him a smile, "That's easy."

"I have some business to attend to," said Bill. "But, I need to talk to you later on. There is something going on and it might be better for you to stay somewhere else."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Hadley. "Are you in danger?"

Bill smiled and gently touched her shoulder, "Don't worry. We just need to take a few precautions. Now, will you wait up for me?"

Hadley brandished the book and said, "Once I start, I won't be able to stop. It's an old favorite."

"It's one of mine, too," replied Bill.

V

Down in the basement, Payton had the full bed assembled in the storage room. It was nearing sunrise and Payton looked down at Eric as he lay on the bed. He gazed up at her and Payton couldn't help from being struck by how trusting he was of her. He was depending on her to keep him safe during the day if Antonia cast that spell again to draw vampires out into the light. Payton gripped the silver chains in her hands tightly. This part was not going to be easy, but Pam had said that it was the only way to keep him from resisting the pull of the spell. She took a shackle and attached it to his ankle. His feet were bare and he was wearing soft blue jeans and a simple v-neck tee shirt. The minute that the silver touched his skin, he had grimaced and his skin began to smoke. The silver cuff dug cruelly into his skin and Payton hesitated.

"It's the only way," said Eric. "I'll be alright."

Payton attached the shackles to the foot board and make sure that they were secure. She then laid extra chains over his ankles and Eric groaned in pain. She took a second and rolled up his tee shirt and tried not to notice his taut abdominal muscles. Again, she deposited silver chains over his body to hold him down. This time Eric twisted in agony for a moment before he laid still. Payton moved to his hands and she attached both of them to the headboard with silver handcuffs. Immediately raw welts formed where the silver dug into his flesh. The faint smell of burning vampire flesh filled the room. Payton took a moment to touch his hair.

"I'm sorry, but there is one more set of chains to attach," she said.

Eric steeled himself and nodded. Payton laid out several chains over his neck. They cut into his flesh so severely that his blood seeped up in between the links. Eric seemed to stiffen in shock for a moment and finally he seemed to force himself to relax.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked.

"I need to be here to make sure that the chains hold you," said Payton, sitting on the bed with her feet drawn under her.

Eric gazed at her and managed to smirk, "This isn't exactly how I imagined us in bed together."

"No? I'm afraid to even contemplate your fantasies," replied Payton.

"I doubt that they are very much different from your own," he said.

Payton froze a moment thinking of those pesky visions that she kept having of him. "Maybe, I don't think of you that way, at all."

"Maybe, you just want to pretend that you don't," replied Eric.

"Maybe, I dream of Jason Stackhouse or Sam Merlott instead," said Payton.

"Maybe, I'll just decide to eliminate my competition," hissed Eric.

"You most certainly will not," said Payton. "You can't go around killing my would-be suitors."

"Yes, I can," said Eric. "I'm a vampire."

"I'm not yours," said Payton.

Eric asked in earnest, "Don't you want to be mine? I thought that we were getting to know one another."

Payton took his chin in her hand, "We are."

"So, what is the problem?" asked Eric. "I like you and you like me."

Eric noticed that she didn't refute the fact that she liked him which was immense progress. She lightly caressed him a moment longer and then dropped her hands to her lap. There, she wrung her hands nervously together. "It's a big leap to go from here to whatever kind of relationship you are expecting."

"It's not some weird relationship. It's just you and me," said Eric. "And, we can go as slow as you wish."

"There is also the problem of you not being yourself," said Payton. "When you remember who you are, things may change."

"My feelings for you won't change," replied Eric. "Are you saying that yours will?"

"You weren't exactly very nice to me," said Payton. "I have to tell myself that the way you were before is your true nature."

"Things are never black and white, Payton," said Eric. "This new me is still a part of me that will still be there when the old me returns. I wasn't totally evil before, nor am I totally innocent now. I'm just as complex as you are."

"Me? I'm not complex," said Payton.

"Then, why do you fascinate me so?" asked Eric.

"In your current state, I don't think that's too hard," said Payton with a smile.

"Are you somehow insulting me?" asked Eric.

"Who me?" teased Payton.

Eric closed his eyes for a moment and said, "The sun is up."

"You should try to rest," said Payton. "You'll need your strength."

Eric opened his eyes and Payton stared into them. She noticed for the first time that they were almond-shaped like hers were. Those blue eyes also had a hint of green and silvery gray in them. It was just like him to have eyes so interesting and hypnotic, thought Payton.

"We both will," he said. "I won't bite, so lie down with me."

Gently, Payton nestled close to him while being careful not to disturb the silver chains around him. She closed her eyes and wondered if Antonia possessed the power to summon Eric and all the other vampires into the sun. She could try, thought Payton, but she wasn't going to get this one so easily.

**A/N: **Okay, I apologize for all the sort of censored F-bombs. But, these people talk like that and it didn't sound right to use other language.

I like Pam and Payton teaming up, bet they would keep Eric on his toes alright. And, I'm sort of digging Bill and Hadley together. Hadley is still up for grabs on the show.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Okay, a lot of different things in this chapter. First, we see Tara and Sam enjoy a little trip down memory lane. Okay, I have Tara returning to Bon Temps as the series did, but she doesn't have the Toni baggage or a girlfriend. And Sam doesn't have the Luna/Marcus stuff. Yes, I ship Sam and Tara. Second, a little father/daughter bonding with Bill and Jessica. Next, we get Martonia and her coven. And lastly, it's Eric and Payton in the aftermath of Martonia's spell.

Chapter 12

I

"So, how have you been doing?" asked Sam as he poured another shot of tequila for Tara.

"Good," replied Tara, flashing a smile for him.

Sam saw through that fake smile and said, "Liar. I've missed my best bartender."

"I sure didn't miss this town," said Tara. "I come back and I'm already in the thick of things again."

"Are you in trouble?" asked Sam.

Tara smiled, wryly, and replied, "When am I not in trouble?"

"Well, you know that you've always got a friend," he said. He touched a strand of her hair and added, "And more if you want it."

"That's not such a good idea," replied Tara.

"Why not?" asked Sam. "We were good together."

He lifted her chin, "Real good. You wanna know why?"

In an unguarded moment, Tara gazed into his blue eyes and thought that they might be his best feature. Well, that and the way his butt filled out his jeans, she thought. She was curious about his logic and replied, "No, why?"

"Because we're not so different," said Sam. "We're not nice people. There is something dark inside of both of us."

"Aw, come on," admonished Tara. "Just because you got drunk that one time and acted like an asshole, doesn't mean that you're a bad person."

"You want to know something, Tara," said Sam. "I am just better at hiding that side of myself than you are."

"That must be true," replied Tara. "Because almost everyone still sees you as a good guy. But, when people see me, they turn around and run in the other direction because they know that I'm trouble."

Sam trailed a finger down her forearm, "Not me, I'm still right here."

"Well, you don't have a lick of sense, then, Sam Merlott," replied Tara with a smile.

Sam returned the smile, "You might be right about that. So, are you staying here for a while?"

"I don't know," replied Tara. "My common sense is telling me to get in my car and put this town in my rear view mirror."

"Like you did before?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Tara.

"When did you ever listen to common sense, Tara?" said Sam. "And why change your habits this late in the game? I could use my manly wiles to change your mind."

Tara raised and eyebrow, "Oh, do you think that I'm susceptible to those?"

"I see that you want to play hard to get," replied Sam. "Okay, my next plan of attack was bribery. I'll give you your old job back with a nice raise. And, I have a vacant apartment that is just waiting for you."

Sam flashed a naughty grin and added, "Unless, I can talk you into staying at my nasty ass trailer."

"You're really serious," said Tara, in surprise.

"I still have fond and dirty memories of you in my trailer," replied Sam. "Just the other day, I was thinking, 'Damn where is that beautiful, crazy girl who makes love like it's a contact sport'. And lo and behold, you show up. Coincidence? I think not."

"Sam Merlott, you are certifiably crazy," said Tara. "And a freak."

Sam leaned into her ear, "Don't be giving away all my secrets."

His soft, warm breath in her ear, caused a shiver to run down Tara's spine. Try as she did, she couldn't stop from seeing the image of twisted sheets and sweaty bodies locked together as she and Sam satisfied a primal urge within themselves. She dropped her eyes and Sam moved closer and she knew that he was taking in her scent. And those chemicals on her scent would tell him that she was aroused and wanted nothing more than to pay a visit to his trailer with him. Damn him, she thought, it was an unfair advantage.

"I might want to take a look around that trailer, just for old times sake," said Tara.

Sam slipped his arm around her and replied, "Tara Mae Thornton, you've got me all to yourself for the rest of the afternoon."

"Is that all?" asked Tara, with a grin.

"You've gotten greedy since you left," replied Sam. "I think I like it."

"Don't be so sure," said Tara. "You might change your mind on that one."

"My mind is already made up where you are concerned," said Sam with a little grin.

"In a good way or a bad way?" asked Tara.

"That's for you to find out," said Sam. "It makes things more interesting that way."

II

Jessica cried out in pain as the silver chains were applied to her. They were inside one of the cells in Bill's dungeon and were laying on two bunks. Jessica's fangs dropped as her flesh burned from the contact and she began to cry blood tears.

"Jessica, be strong," said Bill from the other bunk. "I'm sorry, but it's necessary to protect you."

"It hurts so bad," she said, as more chains were applied to her.

Hadley sat on the edge of Bill's bunk and touched Bill's hand. Her eyes looked shiny but she held her tears in check. Bill gave her a weak smile.

"I don't want to leave," she said.

"It's not safe for you to stay," replied Bill. "And I won't risk anything happening to you. One of my guards will escort you to a safe house near your son and stay to protect you."

Finally, a tear broke free and rolled down Hadley's cheek. "I haven't thanked you enough for what you've done to help me. Your lawyers have already gotten the judge to allow supervised visitation until the trial."

"You'll get your parental rights reinstated," said Bill. "I have the best lawyers on retention."

"I believe you," replied Hadley. "I'm still not sure why you decided to help me. You've totally changed everything for me."

"I helped you because I believe in you," said Bill.

Hadley stroked Bill's cheek and Bill smiled at her. He then turned to one of his guards and said, "Take her and keep her safe."

Jessica watched the guard leave with Hadley and turned to look at Bill. "You care for her, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Bill.

"Do you love her?" asked Jessica.

Bill was silent for so long that Jessica thought that he was not going to answer her question. Then, he said, "Love is a complicated thing for vampires."

"No shit," hissed Jessica.

Bill turned to look at his child and saw a pain in her eyes that wasn't due to silver chains. He felt a moment of guilt about neglecting her, but, since she moved out to live with Hoyt, he didn't see her that often.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm the worst vampire in the world," replied Jessica.

"That is highly unlikely," said Bill, with a small smile.

"Well, I am," stated Jessica with conviction. "I love Hoyt. I know that I do, but it's not enough for me. I wish it was with all my heart, but it isn't. I got so jealous when I thought he was with another girl, but I think it was just vampire possessiveness. I just need more than he can give me."

"Perhaps, you are too young to be in a committed relationship," replied Bill. "To be honest, most vampires aren't monogamous, especially with humans."

"Why is that?" asked Jessica.

"If you eat the same thing day in and day out, it can get boring, I guess," said Bill.

"Is that what will happen to you and Hadley?" asked Jessica.

"I have not tasted Hadley," replied Bill.

"No?" gasped Jessica in surprise.

"My interest in Hadley goes beyond simple feeding," replied Bill. "It is possible for a vampire to be satisfied with one partner. It just has to be the right one."

Jessica was quiet as she mulled over Bill's words. She finally asked, "What should I do about Hoyt?"

"You should level with him and tell him the truth," said Bill.

"But, that will break his heart," replied Jessica.

"His heart is going to get broken, anyway," said Bill.

Jessica began to silently cry, "Being a vampire sucks, sometimes."

She then thought of something else, "I could glamour Hoyt."

Bill frowned and replied, "That's your decision, but it's a cop-out. You can't always wave a magic wand and make your problems go away."

"I'm finding a hard time seeing the benefits of being a vampire, if I can't use these awesome powers," hissed Jessica. "I'm a vampire, dammit, I'm not supposed to be noble."

"You'll find your way," said Bill. "Just as I did."

"At least, I have you," said Jessica. "I would go crazy if I was alone."

"I'm your maker," replied Bill. "It wasn't my choice and I might have tried to get out of my responsibilities at the beginning by leaving you with Eric and Pam when you were turned."

"Don't ever do that again," interrupted Jessica. "Eric is even stricter than you and he's mean. But, he did let me feed on that man with all the tattoos."

"Jess, what I'm trying to say, is that I don't want you to have the kind of relationship with me that I had with my maker," said Bill.

"You hardly ever talk about her," replied Jessica.

Bill looked away and stared at the ceiling. "Trust me, you don't want to know any more about her."

III

Marnie walked around the room and gazed at the people who made up her coven. Weak cowards, she thought. The minute that they get a little power, they want to back off in fear. She could feel Antonia's power inside of her. They were entering into some kind of symbiotic relationship. It wasn't simple possession now, it was a joining and a sharing of powers. And Marnie knew that the power that she was feeling wasn't just from Antonia. Her own power had been awakened and was growing stronger.

She was getting her most hoped for wish. Finally, she commanded respect for her abilities. Nobody was making fun of her, now. Nobody was pointing their fingers at her and laughing. She was a joke no longer. Instead of disdain in people's eyes, she saw fear. She planning on showing everyone just what she was capable of doing. They might cower in fear before her now, but they certainly would never ignore her again and pretend that they didn't see her. Weak, mousy Marnie was gone forever.

"We need to join hands and cast a spell to defeat our enemies," she said.

"Look, I didn't sign on for this," said one woman. "I don't want to fight vampires. I have my kids to think about."

"The vampires will strike at us if we don't attack them while they are vulnerable," said Marnie.

"Well, maybe, casting that spell on that blonde vampire wasn't the best idea," said another.

"He attacked me, first!" yelled Marnie. "He bit me and was draining my life's blood out of me. Do you really think that he would have stopped after me? He would have killed all of you."

Her coven nervously looked at each other and still looked undecided. Marnie added, "By now, I would wager that they know who we are and at sunset they will come looking for each and every one of us. Don't think that running away from me will save you because they will hunt you down."

"I just want to go home," sobbed someone.

"You can't run away from vampires," said Marnie. "Nor, can you expect any mercy from them because there isn't any mercy left in their cold, dead hearts. Now, join hands so that we can protect ourselves."

More sobbing was heard and reluctantly the members of the coven assembled and joined hands. Marnie stood in the center and gave control over to Antonia to cast the actual spell.

"Invoco per virtutem solis. Mortuus ambulant, exaudi vocem meam. Precipio tibi excitare. Precipio tibi quod extra ambulant in lucem solis. Audite vocem meam, et obedient," said Antonia.

As the members took up the chant, the power of the circle grew and it flowed along the linked hands. It amplified Antonia's power and made the spell more powerful. She began to levitate into the air and she repeated her spell. With every word the wind outside seemed to pick up speed. The noise rattled the windows and several members gazed around in fear. But, none were brave enough to break the circle and spell continued to be cast. The wind roared and carried Antonia's words with it as it sought out the undead.

IV

In Payton's basement, the roar of the wind disturbed Payton who quickly realized it's supernatural origins. It seemed as if some power was seeking out the vampire that lay next to her. She felt a conscious intent pass over them. It was seeking and searching. And like a trained nose of a scent hound, it sniffed out Eric. Suddenly, he convulsed and began to fight against his restraints. The roar grew louder and everything in the room began to shake from the force that was bearing down on them. She grew fearful that she couldn't fight this power. Marnie had a coven of servants behind her and she was drawing upon their power to increase her own. She pushed down on Eric's shoulders and he fought against her. His fangs dropped down and a wild look came into his eyes. She carefully stayed out of reach of those fangs. Eric twisted and pulled in an attempt to free himself and obey the compulsion of the spell. The only intelligible thing that came out of his mouth was the word: sun. His thrashing only dug the chains more deeply into his flesh and caused his injuries to be more severe. Payton pushed down harder on his shoulders.

"Don't listen," she cried.

"The sun," he hissed. "Release me."

Payton increased her efforts to hold him down. He could not be reasoned with in this state. The spell had overcome his own will and if he wasn't restrained he would surely walk into the sunlight. The roar became louder and she thought that her house might shake apart. She feared that the combination of shaking and Eric's still impressive strength might break apart the headboard. If that happened, he would get free since Payton doubted that she could hold him back even in his weakened state. You had to fight magic with magic, she thought. Payton took Eric's head between her hands and he looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me with your inner ear

My voice can protect you, do not fear.

Calm as a placid sea

I call upon you to be.

Take my strength and resist

For my heart will ever persist.

Touched by magic, I have the power to endure

Bathed in dragon's blood, my heart is pure.

My power is greater because it comes from the heart

Put your trust in me and let your doubts depart."

Eric was held in her gaze and Payton stared into depths of his eyes. "I break the spell and silence her voice. No power will she have for you've already made your choice."

Eric blinked several times and Payton watched as the lucidity came back into his eyes. The wind died down and everything fell silent again. Payton breathed a sigh of relief and her grip on Eric became a caress instead.

"You're safe now," said Payton.

"Only because of you," replied Eric.

"The chains would have held," said Payton.

"Maybe," replied Eric, but she saw the doubt in his eyes.

Payton released him and brushed off his hair from his face, "Sleep now. I'll watch over you till sunset."

Eric tiredly closed his eyes as Payton kept her vigil over him.

When Payton had uttered the last part of her spell, Antonia felt the words of her spell stick in her throat. She gasped and coughed. Her hands rose to her throat in a panic. The other members of the circle noticed that she had stopped and they too hesitated as they looked up to her. The power flowing around the ring sputtered and stopped. With an abrupt motion, Antonia fell from the air and crashed onto the floor.

Marnie rolled to her feet and hissed hoarsely, "Demoness."

V

At sunset, Payton began to remove Eric's silver restraints. The links of the chains were embedded into his flesh and he winced in pain as she carefully pulled them off him. She had started at his feet and finally had them all removed except for the ones over his throat. Those ones were deeply embedded when he had thrashed around in an effort to break free. She slowly started to pull them up and he gasped in pain.

"Just pull them off quickly," he said. "It will be less painful."

Payton steeled herself and then yanked the chains off him in one violent pull. Eric cried out and twisted in pain. He slowly relaxed and briefly closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Payton.

"It was still less painful than it would have been if you had removed them link by link," replied Eric.

Payton looked at him in concern and helped him into a reclining position against the headboard. She eased a pillow behind his back. She saw that the grievous damage around his throat wasn't healing. It was still bloody and raw. It had to be incredibly painful, she thought.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I just need to rest," said Eric.

"But, you're not healing," replied Payton. "I'll get you a Tru Blood."

Payton moved to get off the bed and Eric reached for her arm. She turned back and gazed at him questioningly.

"That won't help me," said Eric.

Payton watched as he closed his eyes and settled back into the pillow. His features were still creased with pain. Was it true that synthetic blood would not heal him? Did it only keep them alive and nothing else?

"You are in danger in this state," said Payton. "You...you can drink from me."

Eric opened his eyes and he stared intently into hers. "Please, don't offer unless you mean it."

"I do mean it," replied Payton.

Payton slowly put her hand into his. Eric looked down at her hand and caressed it a moment. He then looked up into her eyes and that same intense look came into his eyes. Payton couldn't stop a tremor from shaking her hand. A part of her told her to snatch back her hand and revoke the permission that she had just granted him. Yet, she didn't. She wondered if he was glamouring her because she was lost in those eyes whose color seemed to alternate between blue, green and gray. Slowly, Eric began to pull her in closer by her arm. She nervously realized that he didn't intend to bite her on the wrist. His lips drew close to her throat and she found that she was holding her breath.

His lips brushed against the surface of her ear and he said, "Do you still consent?"

Payton exhaled her breath, "Yes."

Eric dropped his fangs with a snick and felt Payton flinch. He gently held her, but she wasn't trying to escape. She had given him permission to feed from her. Out of concern for his well-being, of course. But, he wasn't going to squibble about the reasons. The only thing that mattered to him was that he had been given rights to her blood. It was an important step in the progression of their relationship. She was fearful and it wouldn't do to scare her by lunging at her like he wanted to do. He softly stroked her arms and reassured her. He gently lowered his lips to her soft flesh and kissed her. Her flesh was warm beneath his lips. He trailed his lips over her neck as he felt for her pulse under them. Her heartbeat was elevated and he had little trouble finding her pulsing vein. He listened for a moment at the sound of her blood as it rhythmically flowed mere millimeters beneath his fangs. Her heart was young and strong. He closed his eyes as he listened to that hypnotizing beat. He slowly tightened his grip on her in a way not to alarm her. With a sigh, he sank his fangs into Payton's soft flesh and pierced her vein. She gave a soft cry of surprise, but didn't move since she was securely held within his arms. Her blood seemed to leap up into his mouth and he latched his lips down tightly over the punctures. He had been expected a rare flavor since her blood type was uncommon, yet somehow it tasted even more exotic. He greedily swallowed and, as he pulled in another mouthful, he heard Payton gasp with the sensation of his lips tugging against her throat. Her blood was warm with the life force of the living. He could feel it's heat as it flowed down his throat. Against his cold flesh, it felt like molten fire. He continued to feed from her and that warmth seemed to spread throughout his body. He felt aglow with heat. Her blood tasted like faded memories of his human past. Of cooking fires in the grand feasting halls as meat was basted over flames. He could hear the singing and see the flash of skirts as pretty girls tried to catch his eye. Her blood reminded him of fresh game being cooked over campfires on hunting trips as he and his friends, now long dead and turned to ashes, laughed and told stories under the stars. He could taste spices and woodsmoke on her blood. His eyes rolled up in pleasure and growled in euphoria as he was lost in the essence of her blood. But, something else happened as the blood caused another flash of memories, but they weren't his. He felt the air rushing past him and the hiss of beating wings. A thundering cry roared in his ears and he pushed himself from Payton's neck. Holding her at arms length, he bared his fangs as he felt his body still awash with her blood.

"What have you done to me?" he managed to ask.

**A/N: **I used google translate for Martonia's spell in latin. Here it is in english:

I call upon the power of the sun. Dead that walk, hear my voice. I command you to awaken. I command you to walk outside into the sunlight. Hear my voice and obey.

Hmmm, Eric is finding out first hand that there is more to Payton and her magic than he guessed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **This is the aftermath of Eric drinking Payton's blood and the cemetery showdown gets started.

Chapter 13

I

Eric gripped her shoulders tighter and asked again, "What have you done to me?"

"Didn't my blood heal you?" asked Payton.

She passed her eyes over his healed throat and raised her eyes to his. Eric stared back and said, "Your blood was like liquid fire and I can still feel it inside me."

"But, you are not harmed," replied Payton.

"That isn't really the point," asked Eric, letting go of her shoulders.

"Then, what is the point?" asked Payton.

"Drinking your blood caused me to remember things. Memories that were somehow connected with fire," replied Eric.

"But, remembering is a good thing, isn't it?" said Payton.

"I also saw a flash of memories that weren't mine," replied Eric. He stared intently into Payton's eyes and added, "And they weren't human either."

"Well, are you somehow insinuating that your hallucinations are related to me?" asked Payton.

"Who else could it have come from?" asked Eric. "I know what I saw."

"And what was that?" asked Payton.

"I felt as if I were a dragon flying in the sky," said Eric.

"Well, that's pretty freaky. You were obviously weak and it sounds as if you had a bad reaction to my blood," replied Payton. "Perhaps, you would be wise not to drink it again."

"Your blood tasted just fine," said Eric. "In fact, I rather enjoyed it."

He took Payton's hand as pressed it up against his chest. Payton could feel that his usually cold vampire flesh felt warm to the touch. Payton passed her hand over his skin and Eric's eyes closed in pleasure. He tentatively placed his hand over hers and pressed it against his chest where his heart was.

"I haven't felt this sensation since being made a vampire," said Eric. "To be warm from the inside as if I were still living."

"My magic has touched you," said Payton. "Be not afraid. There is not any harm in it for you."

"Are you made of magic itself?" asked Eric. "Were you created from little snippets of spells and lore?"

"I am merely flesh and blood," replied Payton.

Eric pressed her hand tighter, "That so not true. You may be a gifted witch or whatever you really are, but you are a terrible liar."

Eric relaxed his hand and reached out for Payton's necklace. He had seen it many times and noted that it was always hanging around her neck. He held it in his hand and passed his thumb over it. He stared at the dragon symbol for a moment.

"The dragon seems to be entwined with your spells," said Eric.

"The dragon is symbolically a creature of magic," replied Payton. "They were powerful and intelligent beings. It was said that dragons possessed the ability to foretell the future. Is it that curious that it would become the sigil of my family?"

Eric stared intently at her and Payton added, "They are just mythological creatures. They aren't real."

Eric was silent and Payton didn't tell him that there was a myth that drinking a dragon's blood imparted some of the dragon's magic to the drinker. She didn't tell him that there were stories of bargains struck with these creatures. That if the deal was sweet enough, a dragon would give his blood and bestow his gifts of magic and power. Payton always had wondered what the dragon would ask for in return for such a bounty. She had a feeling that it would be a steep price that not many were willing or foolish enough to pay.

Payton smiled and said, "Maybe, you will start to remember everything."

"If I remember, then I fear that your feelings will change towards me," replied Eric.

Payton gently took his hand and said, "You are the sum total of your memories and experiences. They have molded and shaped the creature that you are. You would be less than yourself without them."

Eric looked up in an unguarded moment and asked, "Could you still care for me, all of me?"

"I guess that you were right about me," said Payton. "I wanted so badly to hate you, but found that I could not. My feelings for you might be a tangled mess, but hate was never in my heart."

Eric gently pulled Payton closer to him and softly brushed his lips against hers. Payton tentatively kissed him back and Eric cupped her chin, as he tasted her lips. He pulled back and said, "I still want you. I'm willing to do it on your terms."

"I…..I don't know how to reply to that," said Payton.

"Say, yes," replied Eric.

"When you get all your memories, you might not feel the same," said Payton.

"I would always honor my word," replied Eric.

"I can't make some bargain with you, having only known you this small amount of time," said Payton.

"It is said that in moments of intense crisis that you find out what a person is really made of," replied Eric. "That you should always trust your gut feelings about someone because those feelings are always right."

Eric cupped her chin again and kissed her. He leaned into her ear and said, "What do your gut feelings tell you about me?"

Payton closed her eyes as a shiver passed down her spine from hearing his voice breathe into her ear. She knew what her feelings were, she just wasn't sure if she could trust them.

II

Marnie flung the contents of her desk to the floor when she heard the news that only one vampire had met the true death. The vampires had somehow been prepared and had taken steps to ensure that they didn't fall victim to her spell. Of course, somehow that girl who was their agent had managed to stop the spell. She had power, maybe, more than Antonia. She needed to be taken out of the equation. She had moved her headquarters to a new shop that she had rented with the first payment of the insurance. She had convened a meeting with the rest of the coven and they were inside. Nervous nellies, she thought. Well, she could force a bit of backbone into them.

"Marnie, what's wrong?" asked Roy.

Roy was her strongest ally in this coven and obeyed her with single-minded devotion. He kept an eye on the other members for her, as well.

"We only killed one vampire," said Marnie.

"That's still one of those blood-suckers that won't be seeing another sunset," replied Roy.

"The vampires have their own sorceress," said Marnie. "I can't penetrate her protection spells to even to spy on her."

"What about other methods?" asked Roy. "She isn't immortal like the vampires are."

"You would harm her?" asked Marnie.

"Damned straight I would," replied Roy. "She's a traitor to our kind."

Well, to be honest, Marnie didn't think that the girl was betraying her kind. Marnie had doubts that they were her kind, but she wasn't going to quibble with Roy about the details. It was then that the phone rang. Marnie watched as Roy answered it. He listened a moment and held it to his chest.

"It's a vampire who says he's the King of Louisiana," he said.

Marnie held out her hand and took the phone. "This is Marnie."

"I want to meet with you and discuss your terms to end this conflict," said Bill.

"Oh, really," replied Marnie. "I seem to be winning."

"We lost only one vampire today," said Bill. "That hardly warrants a victory celebration. I would like a peaceful resolution."

"Very well, then," replied Marnie. "Meet me in the cemetery in Bon Temps, tonight at midnight."

"I'll see you there," said Bill, as he hung up.

Bill turned to his four other sheriffs. They were sitting in his office and he looked at them from across his desk. Duprez, Kirsch, Luis Patino and Blackburn. Blackburn was the oldest with Luis next after that. Luis had been around during the Spanish Inquisition and had met Antonia personally. Perhaps, thought Bill, he could offer Luis to Antonia. After all, he was the only one here who was responsible for her fate. Would he sacrifice one of his own to stop her? Bill turned an intent gaze on Luis. It was vampires like that who had instilled fear in the humans. Taking on a necromancer in the first place had resulted in so many lost vampire lives. Bill decided that it was a deal worth offering.

"She agreed to me with me tonight," said Bill. "I want Duprez, Kirsch and Blackburn to accompany me, but I want you to stay in the rear and out of sight."

"Why?" asked Luis.

"I need someone that I can trust to stay back and handle all the communications," said Bill, smoothly.

"Are you forgetting the AVL?" asked Kirsch.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," replied Bill. "Let me worry about the AVL."

Bill watched his sheriffs file out of the room and smiled when Jessica came inside.

"What's going on?" asked Jessica.

"Just business," replied Bill.

Jessica flashed Bill a slightly annoyed stare that was set off by her long lashes, "Um, I know when you are lying to me."

"We're meeting that witch tonight," said Bill.

"I want to come with you," said Jessica.

"Out of the question," said Bill.

"Why not? I'm a big girl, now. I can help," replied Jessica.

"These witches are dangerous," hissed Bill.

"Hey, silvering myself during the day isn't exactly endearing them to me," retorted Jessica. "In fact, I'm downright pissed off."

Bill gave a sigh and said, "You are to stay in the back and obey orders."

"Don't I always?" replied Jessica with a little smile.

A little later in the evening, Bill appeared at Payton's doorstep. Payton stared at him and noticed that he was dressed much more casually tonight. A sleek, well-fitted leather jacket adorned him. His blue eyes stared into her and she wondered if he was checking to see if she was resistant to glamouring.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Payton really wanted to refuse, but this vampire had power over Eric. Something told her that they were not friends. She had a feeling that it was in her best interest to make sure that Eric remained strong and to not encourage problems between these two vampires.

Payton opened the door and said, "Come in."

Bill walked inside and found Eric watching him with his arms crossed in front. Even in this state, Eric could somehow sense that this vampire was not his friend. It would be a relief for him to just remember who he was, thought Payton.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Bill to Eric.

"Payton and Pam tell me that you are my king," replied Eric. But, he made no moves to show his recognition of Bill's title.

Bill turned back to Payton, "I see that he is no better. I need to know if he is somehow still susceptible to that witch's power."

"She has no more power over him than any other vampire," replied Payton. "As for his memories, they will return in their own time."

"We are having a meeting with Marnie tonight," said Bill. "I would like for you to accompany me since you understand these witches better than I do."

"She is mine," hissed Eric. "You have no right to her."

Payton bit her lips. Normally, she would have issues with being called a piece of property. But, she suspected that Eric's motives had less to do with asserting his rights and more to do with protecting her from Bill. She watched as Bill gave Eric a measuring stare. He then slid his eyes back to Payton.

"Is this true?" he asked her.

Payton wondered if saying the words aloud and in front of a witness would somehow make them binding. Vampires were tricky creatures, she thought. She felt herself being maneuvered into a corner. Payton drew a shaky breath.

"Yes, I…..I am his," she said.

"Well, congratulations," said Bill. "But, that still doesn't stop me from wanting to have her present this evening. " Bill turned and faced Eric and said, "As your King, I request your permission to use your human."

"Only if Payton wishes to help you. And only, if I am there to protect her," replied Eric.

Bill turned back to Payton, "I hope that you will decide to help me. I only want a peaceful resolution."

Payton glanced over to Eric who calmly awaited her decision. She knew that he would not try to sway her choice and that he would stand by her decision as final. Whether he thought of her as really his or not, he still wanted her to have the right of free will. Which was something that she had been wondering about.

"I agree," said Payton. "As long as you are trying to stop anyone from getting hurt."

"Of course," said Bill. "Midnight at the Bon Temps cemetery."

Bill turned and quickly departed, leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake. Payton glanced at Eric. Was it her imagination or was there a smug look on his face? He resembled the old Eric and seemed to be rather pleased with himself. It was just words, she thought. It wasn't like she just signed her name on the dotted line and bound herself to Eric Northman.

"I'm still not really yours," said Payton.

An amused look came into his eyes and he said, "Whatever you say."

III

Tara sat on Lafayette's couch. He and Jesus had just up and left town, saying that they were going to visit Jesus's crazy grandfather in Mexico. She wondered about Lafayette because that was a downright crazy plan if she ever heard one. She heard a noise outside and she grabbed the handgun and went to the door. The sound came again and she was sure that someone was on the porch. Tara flung the door open to find Marnie on her doorstep.

"I was looking for Jesus," she said.

"He's gone," said Tara. "Left town with my cousin."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Marnie. "Perhaps, you would like to help me."

"After what you did to us?" said Tara. "I mean, thanks for putting a target on our backs."

"I see something in you," said Marnie. "A sorrow that I'm sure vampires were responsible for. Am I wrong?"

"You don't know anything about me," said Tara.

Actually, Marnie had gotten Jesus to give some details about Tara and the things that he had told her were very enlightening.

"I know that vampires aren't your friends," said Marnie. "And that they have done terrible things to you."

"I think that you should leave," said Tara.

"Do you always want to live your life in fear or do you want to take your life back and make the vampires pay for what they have done to you," said Marnie.

"The vampire who did those things to me is dead," said Tara. "He can't hurt anyone else."

"Do you think that the other vampires are any different than he was?" asked Marnie. "They are all cut from the same cloth."

As Tara stared at Marnie, she added, "Tonight at midnight in the cemetery is a meeting with the vampires and us. I can assure you that they will not obey the truce and will instigate something."

"If you think that, then why are you going?" asked Tara.

"Because I plan on being ready for them," said Marnie. "There is a place by my side for you if you change your mind."

Tara watched as Marnie turned and left. "Shit," she hissed as she closed the door. She sat down on the couch and pulled out her cell phone.

"Sam, I need to talk to you," she said.

IV

Payton walked beside Bill into the cemetery. Eric was to her other side and he was keeping a keen eye on the surroundings and looking for threats. It was dark, but there was enough moonlight to see by. Could they have chosen a creepier place? Payton gazed at the old headstones that were visible. Some were incredibly old, she thought. How long had people lived in this town and buried their dead here? She saw an old tree with hanging Spanish moss that seemed to stand guard over a little pond. The water in the pond appeared like black ink and Payton felt a chill pass over her. Something was not right with this place, she thought. Bill came to a stop and Payton watched as Marnie strode out from behind a tree with a male witch by her side. Her eyes widened when she saw that Tara was also present because next to Tara was Sam.

"Payton?" asked Sam.

Marnie looked back at him in aggravation and then turned back to face Bill, "It seems that everyone knows everyone in this town."

Payton felt Eric tense beside her and she remembered that it probably hadn't been such a good idea to bring up Sam's name as someone she might have had daydreams about. How was she to know that Eric and Sam would ever cross paths?

"That saves us from having to make introductions around here," said Bill.

"I see that you brought your creature," said Marnie. She turned her head to Payton and added, "Or, is it the pretty blonde one that you belong to? One of these vampires has marked you as his."

Payton tried to keep from touching the bite marks on her neck. And, she tried to keep from losing her temper which was what Marnie was hoping to do by provoking her.

"Whoever is biting me is really none of your business," said Payton.

"We're here to negotiate, remember?" asked Bill.

"Of course, I'm listening," said Marnie.

"What do you want?" asked Bill.

"That's simple. I want all of you vampires to die," replied Marnie.

Behind her, Payton could hear Eric drop his fangs, which caused Marnie to glance at him and smile. "Don't think that I haven't forgotten about you, blonde one."

"I remember enough to know that you are responsible for my present state," said Eric.

"Hmm, the only reason that you are still alive is because your little pet interfered with my spell," said Marnie.

"I will rip out your heart and eat it," snarled Eric.

"See their true nature," said Marnie to Payton. "Are you really sure that you're on the right side?"

"I believe that you started this," said Payton.

"Did I?" asked Marnie. "Your vampire came into my place of worship and attacked me."

Marnie revealed a pair of healing bite marks and Payton flashed a glance back to Eric.

"The purpose of this meeting was to move on," said Payton. "The King here is willing to promise that no one from your coven will receive any kind of retribution."

"And me?" asked Marnie.

"He has a proposition for Antonia," said Payton. "We need to speak with her."

"Antonia speaks through me," said Marnie.

"We just have your word for that," replied Payton.

Marnie tilted her head, "If she comes out, you will still have to rely on me for what she says."

"No, I won't," said Payton. "I can see her and speak with her."

"You're a medium?" asked Marnie.

"Not exactly," replied Payton.

Marnie began to shake and Bill's eyes widened. He turned back to Eric who also raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Marnie opened her mouth and Antonia's spirit appeared. Payton stared at her and saw that she was wearing the same sack cloth dress and her long hair was loose. Her dark eyes stared at the vampires with a pain that had not lessened in these long years. Payton had a feeling that neither side was really right. This spirit had met a cruel fate and she could not help but be moved by what had happened to her.

"There is a vampire here that is directly responsible for your torture and fate," said Payton. "The King will offer you this vampire if you cease your attacks on the rest."

Antonia looked to Bill and said, "He would do that? Punish one of his own?"

"Don't' listen to them," hissed Marnie.

"Yes, he would," said Payton. "He doesn't want any more hostilities. People are going to die on both sides if you insist on your revenge."

Payton stared at Antonia and said, "All this hatred has effected you. Are you so willing to cause pain and suffering on others to achieve your desires for revenge?"

"I was a healer," said Antonia. "I saved many lives with these hands."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," said Payton. "But, you have the power to end all of this now. Be true to your soul and take my hand."

Payton held out her hand and Antonia stared at it. Slowly, Antonia began to cry.

"Your journey did not end with your death," said Payton. "This is just one plane of existence. There are many more ahead of you, aren't you ready to move on?"

Slowly, Antonia took a step to Payton and held out her hand. Marnie hissed and said, "You can't trust her. She's lying to you. Don't touch her, she'll use some black magic to destroy you."

When Antonia did not turn back, Marnie began to utter words under her breath. Just before Antonia's fingers reached Payton's, she was yanked back. A look of fear came into her eyes and she struggled against the force that was propelling her backwards to Marnie. Suddenly, Antonia disappeared back into Marnie who seemed to swallow her down.

"Nice try, demoness," said Marnie.

"For the last time, stop calling me that," hissed Payton.

With a flourish of hands, Marnie revealed the members of her coven while Bill's other vampires moved forward at vampire speed into plain sight. Several members of Marnie's coven visibly shook with fear but they seemed to be more afraid of Marnie.

"It seems that we have a break down of trust, vampire king," said Marnie. "Roy, now."

Roy whipped out a gun and Bill bared his fangs, "You only have one shot before I rip your arm off."

"Then, he had better put that bullet where it will do the most damage," said Marnie.

Roy turned the gun from Bill and aimed it at Payton. The shot went off and Payton stood for a few moments in shock. Slowly, she touched her hand to her chest and it came away with blood on it. She slowly crumpled to the ground and Eric moved to catch her and ease her to the ground. Eric looked up at Marnie and snarled.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you, blonde one?" said Marnie.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **The cemetery fight and its aftermath are explored here.

Chapter 14

I

Roy leveled his gun on Eric as he bared fangs. At that moment, Sam crashed into Roy and the bullet harmlessly struck a tree trunk next to Eric and Payton. Sam and Roy fell to the ground where they rolled around and struggled for possession of the gun.

"Traitor," cried Marnie. "Your eyes are blinded by her beauty that the devil's spawn hides behind."

"You just killed a defenseless girl," growled Sam and he held Roy down.

"Defenseless? Hardly," sneered Marnie. "Just a little too trusting."

Bill moved in a flash and Marnie held up her hands in the symbol of the horns. He came to a stop as he stared into her eyes. Smiling, Marnie spoke, "Muerto en vida, su orgullo es su debilidad. De veras escucháis mi voz."

Eric brandished his fangs and moved to Marnie. She made the symbol for him to obey, but it didn't stop Eric from moving forward. Her eyes widened in confusion.

"You have no power over him," gasped Payton from the ground. "My magic still protects him."

Marnie backed up and uttered another spell, "Nebulis obscura voco te foras."

A thick fog rolled in and Marnie disappeared into the mists along with Roy who seemed to vanish out from under Sam. Eric moved back and knelt beside Payton and opened her blouse to examine her wound. Sam and Tara knelt on the other side. Eric glanced at them and Payton touched his hand.

"They are friends," weakly said Payton. "They didn't know what Marnie had planned."

Eric looked at her wound. It was in her upper chest, but well away from her heart. A bloody froth appeared at the corners of Payton's mouth. It signaled that perhaps a lung was hit. She would be bleeding internally as well, thought Eric, and probably that lung had collapsed. She was still mortally wounded if she did not receive healing and soon.

With difficulty, Payton tried to smile and said, "He's a terrible shot. He had me dead to rights."

Sam whipped off his shirt and pressed it against her wound to stop the flow of blood and Payton cried out in pain and writhed in Eric's hands. There were screams and shots being fired from Bill's guards. Bill had seemed to move off into the fray once Marnie had vanished and her hold over him broken.

"It's too dangerous to stay here," said Eric. He picked her up into his arms and moved briskly back to Bill's house with Sam and Tara clearing a path in front of him.

Two from Marnie's group jumped in front of them. They were wielding silver chains and knives. Sam leveled the gun in their faces and growled, "Get the hell out of our way or I'll shoot you."

"I thought you were on our side," they said.

"If you're smart, you will run for home and forget that you even know Marnie," said Tara.

Sam and Tara, followed by Eric and Payton, brushed past them, although, Eric gave them a stare of blue death on his way past. They looked at each other and dropped their weapons.

"That's the best advice that I've heard in a long time," one said.

"Come on, before that bitch discovers that we're gone," hissed the other. Running, the two of them disappeared into the mists.

Bill's guards let them pass when they saw that a vampire was with them. Striding into Bill's home, he laid Payton down on a sofa in his parlor. Eric eased a pillow behind her head. Her chest still weakly rose and fell, but her eyes had closed.

"We need to get a car and drive her to the hospital," said Sam.

"There isn't any need for that," replied Eric. "I can heal her."

"Yeah, and feed her your blood so that you have power over her," said Sam.

"She is still mortally wounded," replied Eric, angry at having to explain his motives. "She would most likely die before getting to the hospital."

"We are wasting time by arguing," replied Sam.

"I agree," replied Eric. "Payton is my concern, not yours, Shifter."

"Sam, I think he's right," said Tara. "Look at her."

Eric lifted his head and gazed intently at Sam, "She is mine, by her own words."

Still staring at Sam, Eric dropped his fangs and bit his wrist. He held Sam's gaze a moment longer and then, pressed his bleeding wrist to Payton's lips. She flinched and instinctively tried to move away. Eric held her head in place and petted her. Slowly, as his blood flowed into her mouth, she swallowed. Sam and Tara stood together and Tara took his arm in hers as they watched. When Payton put her lips to Eric's wrist and began to suck at his blood, Eric closed his eyes. Payton's hand slowly came up and held his arm. As her lips nuzzled his wrist, Eric groaned in obvious arousal.

"F*ck," hissed Sam. "That's enough."

"Sam-" began Tara.

"He's getting off on this," replied Sam. He moved to pull Eric's wrist away from Payton. But, Eric grabbed Sam's arm and with a simple push, flung him across the room where Sam fell against the fireplace mantle. Eric then leveled an angry stare at Sam.

"If you try to interfere in my affairs again, I won't be so forgiving," he said. "Payton seems to hold you in high regard, so I'm cutting you some slack. This time."

Eric turned back to Payton and caressed her again. He eased his wrist from her mouth and bent down to lick the blood off her lips. Payton opened her eyes and stared into his as he gently wiped the rest of the blood off her lips with his thumb. Tara moved to help Sam to his feet as Bill returned with Blackburn. Bill's eyes moved over Sam and Tara and then to Eric and Payton.

"Is she alright?" asked Bill.

"Yes," replied Eric. "If that human would have been a better shot, she would be dead."

"You realize that shooting her was Marnie's intent all along?" asked Bill.

"That's plainly obvious" said Eric.

"Excuse me?" said Payton, from the sofa.

Eric turned back to look at her and said, "She fears you that is why she had her minion try to kill you."

Bill cast eyes to Sam and Tara and put on his politician's face. "I appreciate your help, tonight."

"Well, we didn't do it for you," replied Sam.

He looked over to where Payton sat up on the couch. "Thanks, Sam," she said. "You were the last one that I expected to see there."

"You have more friends than you know," replied Sam.

He took Tara's hand in his and walked to the front door. But, Payton called after them, "You need to be careful. Marnie will look at this as a betrayal from you. You have power, both of you. She won't forget that."

Tara looked at Payton quizzically and Sam replied, "We'll be okay."

They walked out the door and Eric asked Bill, "The other sheriffs?"

"Missing," replied Bill. "You need to keep her safe. You are welcome to stay here. My guards can protect her during the daytime."

Eric felt Payton's fingers clasp his arm and he felt her fear. He wanted to close his eyes and just relish the sensation of being linked to her. Even though he had not wanted any harm to come to her, he couldn't be more pleased with having his blood inside of her.

"We will be safe enough at her home," said Eric.

Eric got up and held out his hand for Payton. He escorted her outside and Blackburn and Bill watched them leave.

"Can we trust her?" asked Blackburn.

"She is under his influence, now," replied Bill.

II

Pam stood talking to Eric as Payton sat on the couch and fingered her necklace. With every passing moment, he seemed to become more like his old self, she thought. She wondered why the spell wasn't completely broken. But, it had started to crack. It was only a matter of time. But, had he really been that different? Sure, he was a little nicer to her, but he had never turned into an innocent angel. That wickedly temping personality had still been there. Payton moved and picked up a charm from atop her fireplace mantle. She walked over and handed it to Pam.

"Wear this over your heart," said Payton. "It will help keep you safe."

Eric slipped the necklace over Pam's head and kissed her forehead. Payton saw the look of love that shown out of Pam's eyes. Poor Pam had missed her maker as much as any child missed her father, thought Payton. How can anyone say that these creatures are incapable of feelings? By her association with Eric, she had been given a glimpse into a side of vampires that most others never saw.

"Th….thanks for keeping Eric safe," said Pam.

"I guess, we are even, now," said Payton. She flashed a fleeting smile and moved off to leave them alone.

"Pam, can I trust Bill?" asked Eric.

"No," said Pam.

"Why not?" asked Eric.

"Part of it is that you just rub each other the wrong way," said Pam. "Another part is the interest you had in his human, a little dumb fairy-hybrid barmaid."

"Where is this barmaid, now?" asked Eric.

"Who knows?" replied Pam. "She disappeared into thin air. I hope that both of you have finally moved on because that girl got on my nerves. Bill has Queen Sophie Anne's former pet and haven't you found someone too?"

Eric's eyes trailed to the door that Payton had left through and Pam caressed his cheek. "Aren't you happy with her?" she asked. "You might not remember everything, but don't you know what you want?"

Pam gave him another smile and left. Eric was all alone with his thoughts until Payton returned back into the room. She was carrying the scrying mirror. She sat it down on the coffee table and took a seat on the floor. She gazed up at Eric.

"I think that it's time for a little supernatural help," she said.

Eric sat on the couch and watched as Payton waved her hand over the dark surface of the mirror. This time, he could see the gray fog that seemed to swirl beneath the surface.

"Show me the present," said Payton.

Slowly, the fog began to clear and Payton could see Marnie and her coven. It seems that Marnie was having a hard time holding on to control since she could see several people who were trying to argue with her and Roy.

"Show me the vampire sheriffs," said Payton.

Slowly, the image in the mirror began to change. It moved to a closet and there inside were two of the missing vampire sheriff's. They stood straight and their eyes seemed to stare at nothing. They were powerful weapons, thought Payton. She looked over at Eric and could see that he thought the same thing. The image in the mirror moved again and showed Marnie leaving with Roy. After they left, one of her coven ran to the door and screamed as she cradled her hand.

"She is holding them prisoner," said Payton.

"Why?" asked Eric. "Isn't it time consuming to keep the spells in place to make them obey?"

"Yes, but the payoff is that they increase her strength," replied Payton. "We are lucky that the ones with true power aren't with her."

Eric raised his eyebrow, but Payton didn't reveal any more information. She waved her hand again over the mirror surface.

"Show me the future," said Payton.

The mists swirled again and when they thinned, a vision of Marnie with Luis was revealed. He was kneeling before her and she smiled down on him. The mirror then showed an image of Marnie alone. She was lying on the ground and her sightless eyes stared into nothing. The shadows were dark and it was difficult to glean any more details. Payton looked over at Eric, and he pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number.

When it was answered, Eric said, "Marnie has the missing sheriffs. And don't trust Luis."

There was a pause and he said, "I saw it myself. Heed my warning or don't."

Eric hung up and a flicker of motion in the mirror caught his eye. Payton looked back at the mirror and saw that the fog was again swirling. Revealed on its surface this time was the image of two bodies locked together in the embrace of sex. Payton's eyes widened as she saw Eric roll over and herself move into view atop him. Payton quickly turned the mirror over, but Eric grabbed her hand. She tried to shake off his grip and move away from him.

Eric stood up and caught her and held her within his arms. Payton still fought to extract herself from his embrace.

"It doesn't mean anything," she said, not looking at him.

Eric lifted her eyes to his and said, "You know that's not true. That isn't the first time that you have seen a vision of us together, is it?"

"Yes, it is," said Payton.

"Liar," replied Eric. He gently ran his hand down her hair, "I can tell when you are lying to me, now."

"It's your blood that is lying," said Payton.

"Blood doesn't lie," said Eric, with a little smile.

Payton trembled and still tried to get away. Eric held her and gently caressed her arms. "I have the power to break your hold over me," said Payton.

Eric raised her eyes to his and Payton stared as the color of his almond-shaped eyes changed like magic before her. He gave her a tiny little smirk, "But, what of your power over me?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's me that you have entrapped in your spell, Sorceress."

His lips found hers and Payton realized that she was in trouble.

III

"Luis," came the voice in his ear.

Luis looked around from where he stood on Bill's porch. He saw a little flicker of light move through the trees and, in an instant, he moved after it. It moved quickly and he used his vampire abilities to keep it in his sight. It just seemed like a little ball of light, yet he could hear it call his name. He found himself entering the cemetery where all the commotion this evening had occurred. But, now a blanket of stillness covered everything. Even the night animals seemed to have quieted. The moon was setting and the shadows had grown darker.

Finally, the little ball of light moved out into the open. As Luis stepped out of the trees, he saw the witch called Marnie waiting for him. She lifted her hand and the ball of light danced in a circle around her. It was a nice parlor trick that charlatans had used centuries ago to impress the foolish country folk.

"That doesn't impress me, witch," hissed Luis. He moved in a flash, but Marnie held up her hands and made a magical sign with them. She began to chant in Latin and Luis felt his own free will disappear. He found that his new purpose was to do the bidding of Antonia. It was her voice that he obeyed. She pointed her finger downward and Luis fell to his knees before her.

"Are you impressed, now?" asked Marnie.

Luis looked up and into Marnie's eyes. Flames erupted within them. She smiled and said, "I want you to kill the king and as many other vampires that you can for me, can you do that?"

"Yes, it shall be done," said Luis.

"And I want you to do one more thing after that," said Marnie. "You will stake yourself when you are done."

"Of course," replied Luis.

Marnie placed a wooden stake into his hand and said, "Okay, off you go. Time is a wasting."

Luis got up and moved back into the trees as Marnie watched him go. She looked over to Roy who stepped out from behind a tree with a gun loaded with wooden bullets. She wondered if he would have been much use if Luis had proven to be hard to handle. His aim was nothing to write home about, she thought.

'_You see, Antonia,' _said Marnie in her head._ 'I will make all the vampires pay for what they have done to you. Just have a little faith in me and soon everything that we are working for will be achieved.'_

'_And what about the girl?' _asked Antonia. _'You tried to kill her in cold blood.'_

'_To keep her from using her powers for the vampires," _replied Marnie.

'_She is hardly more than a child," _said Antonia.

'_Pity is a luxury that we can't afford,' _replied Marnie. _'That girl can destroy us.'_

'_Maybe, we deserve it,' _came Antonia's reply.

Marnie closed off her brain and wished there was a way to get Antonia's power without having to deal with Antonia.

Jessica got up and left the office just before Bill hung up the phone with Eric. She had officially broken up with Hoyt. She had dreamed and planned that moment for days on end and when it finally happened it was nothing like she had prepared for. She had admitted to him that she bit some other man and that she wanted to explore other partners. At least, she had been honest about her feelings. But, Hoyt had erupted into a fit of anger and said lots of hurtful things to her. Things that just couldn't be taken back. At the end, he had yelled that she didn't deserve the love of someone like him and that he certainly deserved better than her. Those words were probably true, thought Jessica. She wished that she had just glamoured Hoyt. What was the purpose of telling him the truth and hurting both of them? Did she feel any nobler? No, she only felt miserable. Maybe, she shouldn't ask Bill for any more relationship advice. She ran a finger through her long red hair and thought that next time she would just ask Pam or even Eric.

She looked up and saw one of the sheriffs who were staying at Bill's home. He was barreling through the entryway. As she watched, he grabbed one of Bill's human guards by the throat that had moved in front of him. She could hear the sickening crunch from across the room as he broke the guard's neck and she gave a little cry. Luis lifted his head and focused on her. His eyes seemed to blaze with a wild look and Jessica felt herself take a step backwards. In a flash, he dropped the guard who slid lifeless to the floor and was on her. He threw her into the wall and tried to press the end of a wooden stake into her chest. Jessica fought back with all her strength, but he was so much stronger than her. As she screamed, Bill rushed out of his office and jumped on Luis's back. Once, Luis saw Bill, he let go of Jessica and began a new attack on Bill. Jessica stood on shaky legs and watched Bill and Luis battle across the room. Luis threw Bill across the room and he crashed into a table and broke it. Moving with a purpose, Luis moved to Bill. Jessica moved a few hesitant steps towards Luis and Bill shouted out to her.

"Jessica, don't," he cried.

"But-" began Jessica.

"Go get the ceremonial stake in my office," hissed Bill. "Now."

Jessica turned and ran into Bill's office. Where was that f*cking stake, she thought. She could hear the noises of the battle outside and furiously started going through Bill's desk drawers. Finally, she found an elaborate case and pulled out a wooden stake that was carved in intricate detail. She ran to the doorway in a flash and saw Blackburn and Bill both fighting Luis. They held him down and he snarled and snapped with his fangs at them.

"What the hell has happened to you," yelled Bill. "Are you mad?"

"I obey Antonia Gavilán de Logroño," snarled Luis.

Blackburn looked up and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? A signed invitation?"

Jessica tightened her grip on the stake and moved across the room. With a cry, she stabbed Luis through the heart. He exploded in a deluge of blood and gore and some of it got on her new dress and in her hair.

"Shit," she hissed. "This dress is ruined."

"Just what the hell is going on in your kingdom, Bill," came a snarky voice from across the room.

Bill lifted his blood stained face to see Nan Flanagan dressed in a severe black suit and stiletto heels. She placed a hand on her hip and her cold blue eyes grew even more frigid.

"Cat got your tongue?" said Nan.

"We're at war, here," replied Bill.

"Oh, spare me the dramatics," hissed Nan. "Didn't I tell you to keep your nose clean? I'm staying here during the daytime and you had better come up with a good story for all this bullshit."

Bill couldn't stop the tiny smile from forming as he thought about silvering the AVL spokesperson. He would make sure that they applied extra silver on her.

"I've got the perfect place for you to rest," said Bill, with a ghost of a smile.

**A/N: **Okay, I came up with an explanation for why there is no Sookie in this story. She is away in fairyland and she's going to be gone for a long time. No Sookie love here. Totally agree with Pam this season about Sookie. I also see none of the real fighting happening between Eric and Bill. They just had a little jealousy about little miss telepathic barmaid. Thankfully, they both have moved on.

I added this note later because I forgot to mention it. Eric was able to see the images in the scrying mirror this time which is how he was able to see the vision of Payton and him having sex, since Payton would have never revealed the fact that she had seen them as lovers in the future to him. Could drinking Payton's blood and taking in her magic have caused that effect?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **We take a look at some of the relationships in this story. I like the fact that there just isn't one going on, although Eric and Payton's relationship is the main story.

Chapter 15: Love is in the Air

Bill and Hadley

After the insufferable Nan left to go field phone calls in another room, Bill moodily sat down at his desk and wondered if things were spiraling out of his control. He wondered if everything that he had done to sit in this office and on the throne was worth the price he had paid. Nan's arrival signaled nothing good. Damn that witch, he thought. How could a mere human have such control over them? Yet, power she did have. He remembered being held in her clutches at the cemetery. He remembered having the power to control his own actions being taken away from him. Yet, Eric had been above her power because of the girl. That girl had to be the key to ending this conflict. Marnie was afraid of her, enough to try to kill her in cold blood. As usual, Eric Northman was in the middle of everything. His keen eye and instincts had sought out the girl before things had started. Having the girl and all her powers under Eric's control also made Bill nervous. He couldn't actually trust Eric Northman. But who, except for Jessica, could he really trust?

That was when he heard a tentative voice from the doorway.

"Bill?"

He looked up to find Hadley standing there. Her blonde hair was sleek and straight. Her large, doe eyes were perfectly framed by her bangs and, for a moment, he stared into them. She was wearing a simple dress in a pale blue color that left her shoulders bare. Her arrival had surprised him and he tore his eyes from hers to see the bodyguard that he had assigned to her standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he said. "But, she insisted."

Bill got up and came around his desk as Hadley moved forward. Standing before him, her eyes searched his.

"Is it true?" she asked.

Bill wasn't sure what she meant. There were so many things that were happening. He felt a moment of fear that she might have figured out that he had desired her for so long. She might have figured out that he had taken steps to ensure that she was free of her former master. Yet, he had not pressed this advantage when she was at her weakest. He had taken steps to make sure that the troubled Hadley was restored to the promise of her true potential. He found that, as tempting as it had been to keep her in the way that Sophie-Anne had done, he cared enough for her to let her go if that was her wish. As he had promised to her, his help came without any strings, only his undeserving hopes.

"Is it true that your life is in danger and that you sent me away so that I wouldn't know how terrible things really were?" Hadley asked.

"I didn't want to worry you and your safety is of the upmost concern to me," replied Bill.

"So, you kept things from me and sent me away for my own good?" she asked.

"For your protection," he replied.

Hadley reached out and slowly took his hand into hers. Bill felt the warmth of her skin on his flesh and looked down at her small and delicate hand. He wanted to take it into his other hand. He wanted to pull her body close to his and feel the way her soft curves would mold against him. He wanted to look into those large, doe eyes as he made love to her. He wanted so many things, yet he simply let her hold his hand.

"You don't get to make those decisions for me," said Hadley. "I want us to be different. With your help, I've grown past the days of being a vampire's pet. I want more than that. I want to be a friend, a partner and a lover. Please, tell me that this is your wish, as well?"

Bill felt the flash of something that felt like his stomach had fallen to the floor. He paused and tried to get his betraying senses under control. He then reached out his other hand and took Hadley's delicate hand into both of his.

"It's all that I dream about," he haltingly said.

"Then, you have to let me in," said Hadley. She took her hand out of his and touched his forehead and said, "Let me in, here."

She then moved her hand down to his heart and said, "And, let me inside of here."

"I….I've never done anything to deserve this," said Bill.

"You believed in me when no one else did," replied Hadley. "I want to believe in you. I want to be able to trust my feelings for you. I want to stay with you and feel these feeling grow into love."

"Is that possible?" asked Bill.

"When you care for someone, anything is possible," replied Hadley.

Bill smiled and said, "How did you get so wise?"

"Someone opened my eyes and showed me that my life was worth living again," replied Hadley.

"I only tried to show you what I knew all along," said Bill.

Hadley rose up on her toes and slowly moved to kiss Bill. Their first kiss, he thought, as he felt the softness and promise of her lips on his. As his hands moved around her, he could hear the beating of her strong heart next to his still and silent one. He felt as if he could listen to that sound forever.

Sam and Tara

Sam drew Tara inside his trailer and waited while she tried to reach Lafayette and Jesus. He could tell by her growing frustration that she wasn't successful.

"Damn," she said. "It just keeps going to his voicemail which is full."

She turned her gaze to him and said, "Maybe, I should wait for him at his house."

"It isn't safe for you there," replied Sam. "Marnie knows that's where you are staying."

Tara sank down to the couch and said, "Did I do the right thing, tonight? I once again managed to screw everything up and put everyone in danger."

"Hey, hey," softly said Sam as he took a seat next to her. "You did the right thing for all the right reasons."

He softly touched her cheek and said, "Without us there, there's a good chance that an innocent girl would have been murdered. We did something right, Tara Mae."

"I shouldn't have let you take such a risk," replied Tara.

"Why?" asked Sam. "Because you want to keep me at arm's length? Because you don't understand how I could care about you?"

"All I know is that whenever I start to care about someone, something bad always happens to them," replied Tara.

"I'm still here and I'm not planning on going anywhere," said Sam.

"You're either the bravest man that I've ever known or you're a complete idiot," replied Tara.

"I'm going to tell you something," said Sam. "You are damaged goods, Tara Mae."

"What?" hissed Tara. "If this is you trying to make me feel better, you can f*ck off."

She tried to get off the couch and away from him, but he grabbed her and held her down. Sam looked into her eyes and, not for the first time, Tara felt the animal magnetism of his gaze.

"Let me finish," he said. "You had a totally screwed up childhood and a mother from hell who's inability to love you had a hand in how you turned out. You continue to make bad decisions when I know that you are a smart and intelligent woman. You're the one who holds yourself back and who hides her heart away."

Sam's grip on her turned into a caress and, now that he stopped holding her down, Tara felt powerless to escape from him. His hand rose to her face and he gently touched his fingertips to her chin.

"I know these things because I'm the same way. I'm just as damaged as you are. I can understand you better than anyone else. I've never pushed you because I was always afraid that you'd run away. But, you still ran away. Now, you're back and I'm not going to be the old Sam who just took whatever scraps of affection that you were willing to throw at him. I want it all. I want you, Tara. I want you beside during the day and in my bed every night."

"You are a fool, Sam Merlott," said Tara.

"I've been called a lot worse," said Sam. He smiled and added, "You have called me a few choice names in the past."

"I…I don't know how to love someone," replied Tara.

"I'm not sure myself," said Sam. "But, I am sure that we can figure it out together."

"The blind leading the blind?" asked Tara.

"Just give us a chance," replied Sam.

He leaned in and kissed her lips and then he pulled her into an embrace. His soft lips and scruffy cheek brushed against hers as he moved to her ear. His warm breath blew in her ear and Tara pulled him in closer. He felt so hot and she couldn't stop herself from wanting to feel his body next to hers.

"What I am going to do with you, Sam?" she sighed.

"You're going to join me in my bed and make love to me for the first real time," he replied. "I'm not settling for anything less."

Tara got up and turned to Sam. She held out her hand and waited for him to take it.

"Then, what are we waiting for," she said. "Because, all I want is to feel you laying naked beside me."

"Just laying?" grinned Sam.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" asked Tara.

Sam got up and Tara pulled in the direction of the bedroom. "I think I might like to hear that," he said. "Just so I'm clear on what you are expecting from me. The non-censored version will do."

Tara giggled and Sam thought she always had the prettiest smile. It was a shame that he never got to see it very often. But, things were changing around here and he was going to be seeing that smile much more often.

Payton and Eric

After the visions in the scrying mirror were revealed for Eric to see, he had kissed her. Payton felt his lips on hers and knew that she should try harder to pull away. She felt as if her feelings were somehow betraying her. The touch of his lips on hers felt different and she wondered if it was his blood at work. But, it was such a sweet sensation that she found that she didn't want to resist. It was then, that Eric pulled out of the kiss and gazed into her eyes. His fingers cupped her cheek and softly caressed it. Slowly, a tiny smile formed and he leaned in again to kiss her on the cheek. He let go of her as his fingers trailed down her arm. Payton wondered why he didn't press his advantage. Surely, he has kissed enough girls before to know when they were willing. Payton stared into those eyes that she had once thought were only cruel. Yet, wasn't this predator showing her mercy? Didn't she see other things shining out of his eyes? Hadn't she come to know that hidden beneath that attractive and arrogant exterior was another side to him? And, hadn't she been privileged enough to have witnessed this softer side for herself?

"The future is not as certain as people like to think it is," said Payton. "Instead of a linear line, the future is like a river that flows to the sea. It follows it's own path through the mountains and the valleys until it reaches it's destination."

"Is this what you tell yourself about those visions of us that you have seen?" asked Eric.

"Those visions of us are merely shadows of possibility. Every man's fate is decided before his birth and yet he still has freewill to make his own choices. Though those two statements seem to disagree with each other, they are both true," replied Payton.

"So, by hiding this future from me," said Eric. "You have given yourself the power to decide for both of us. Don't I have a say in this?"

"Without my power, you would not have seen those things," replied Payton. "My power, my rules."

"My, that is very arrogant of you," said Eric.

"Maybe, I'm absorbing some of your previous charm and charisma," replied Payton.

Eric smiled and said, "Well, they had to go somewhere, I guess."

Eric trailed his hand into her soft hair and said, "I don't fear a strong woman. I am in awe of your courageous heart. Those things that make you strong are those things that attract me to you."

"It didn't seem that way before," replied Payton.

"I would say that I always felt this way about you," said Eric. "I just couldn't reveal to you my true admiration because I was not the type of vampire to do that."

Payton took his hand and said, "I don't know why the spell isn't broken. But maybe, it wasn't broken because there were still things for you to learn from this experience. You may have lost your memories, but have you not found something inside yourself that you also thought was lost?"

"You helped me find it," replied Eric.

Payton caressed his hand in hers and said, "Maybe, we have both learned things from each other."

"You will always have my protection," replied Eric. "No matter what happens between us."

Eric started to remove his hand and Payton gripped it. She said, looking down, "Will you stay a while with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

In the darkness of her room and with Eric lying beside her, Payton felt truly safe after the horrendous experiences of the night. She knew that he would protect her with all of his abilities and she felt herself start to relax enough to fall asleep. Slowly, she sought out his hand in the darkness. His hand took hers without pause and she was aware that in general vampires didn't like to be touched unless it was sexually related. His hand seemed so large and she noticed how light and gentle his touch was.

"I felt fear today," he said.

"Makes two of us," replied Payton.

"I was afraid that I had lost you," said Eric.

She felt him change his position and he moved up and Payton cautiously laid her head on his chest. She felt his fingers trail through her hair as he petted her.

"I'm still here," replied Payton. "Because you saved me."

"I wasn't going to let you be taken from me," said Eric.

"I am grateful," said Payton. "I just had a problem saying the words."

"I know that you are," replied Eric. "I don't need to hear them."

"I was afraid of what your blood would do to me," said Payton.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any control over that," replied Eric. "If I could have just imparted the healing benefits alone, then I would have done that for you."

Payton lifted her head and gazed at Eric in the dim light. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I would like to know that your feelings for me are real," replied Eric.

She moved and touched a strand of his hair. "My feelings for you are real," she said. "Don't you know that? I've been so concerned for myself, tonight, that I haven't thought about you. You must be weakened with giving me your blood. You….you can feed on me again, if you want to."

"You mean, take the risk of having another blood induced trip?" asked Eric with a grin.

Payton smiled and said, "I still think that you are the cause of that experience. But, there's always Tru Blood if you would rather have that."

"I think you can predict my choice," replied Eric.

He dropped his fangs and Payton said, "Don't get any other ideas. I'm merely concerned for your well-being."

"Of course," replied Eric. "Whatever you say."

"Don't be so smug, either," said Payton. "Remember, this is still invitation only."

"I'll be a good boy," replied Eric with one of his old smirks.

Payton realized that those looks did things to her. Damn him, she thought. Why does he have to be so tempting? She shouldn't let him bite her, either. But, hadn't he earned this privilege by saving her life? Oh, stop, she told herself. Yes, you are doing it was repayment, but stop lying and admit that you want him to touch you again. It had been one of the most sensual acts that she had ever experienced. Would it feel the same again?

He leaned in and gently lowered her into the pillows. He moved and kissed her along her neck. With the gentlest of touches, his lips trailed over her skin. He stopped and kissed her again and she could feel the indentions of his fangs as they pressed into her flesh. With a slight guidance, he elongated her neck and then she felt the brief flash of pain as his fangs pierced her flesh. But, when he began to suck out her blood, the only thing she felt was pleasure. Her hands pulled him closer to her. She could hear the soft noises in her ear that he made as he was drinking her blood. They sounded like little growls and they should have scared her, but they didn't. She only arched her body against his and forgot her misgivings.

Blood Memories

Her blood felt hot and tasted spicy. Once again, it warmed his flesh as it flowed into his body. That feeling of heat only increased his pleasure. Above his own noises, he could hear Payton's response. She found this sexually arousing which was the response he was trying to elicit. He had glamoured her to a degree, only to make the bite not so painful. She wasn't aware of it, but she was a willing participant in the process. He closed his eyes as he felt her conflicting emotions. Equal parts sexual desire and fear were coursing though her. He still enjoyed the knowledge that she did, in fact, want him, even if she wasn't ready to act on it. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want her blood, her body and those elusive contents of her heart. It's just that he wanted them to be freely given and not taken from her. Although, the feel of her body pressing against his was weakening his resolve.

Her blood restored him and then it once again began to work it's magic. His body felt warm again as it had in life. Flashes of memory began to appear. He saw more images from his human life. He was a young boy who followed his father around in admiration and then he was a young adult who rebuffed his father's advice and passed his time with the servant girls. He saw his beautiful mother with long blonde hair holding his baby sister and smiling. In the flash of seconds, he saw his parents murdered and his life up until he met a dark haired teen-age boy. As the boy bared his fangs and lunged at him, Eric stopped drinking Payton's blood. Still, with his lips on her throat, the visions kept coming.

But, then, the memories turned different. He saw a woman with long dark hair standing in a circle of lighted candles. The night was dark and there was a full moon in the sky. The woman was casting a spell. Inside the circle of candles was a fire. She sprinkled some sort of dust onto it and the flames rose higher and turned colors. The wind began to blow and, in the stillness of the night, he could hear the approach of something that caused his marrow to freeze. Yet, the woman showed only a little fear and a smile formed on her face. Alighting just outside the circle was a creature of impossibility. It's sinuous body seemed to catch the flames and sparkle. But, beneath that beauty and grace, Eric felt the deadly menace that it was capable of. It glared at the woman and it flicked it's coiled tail dangerous close to the her. It's eyes blazed like the fire itself and it held the barb of its tail before her heart.

"Speak, Sorceress, of why you have summoned me," the creature said. "And if your answer pleases me, I might decide to let you live."

"I humbly beseech your gifts and patronage," she said with a bow.

"Hmm, is that it?" asked the creature. "That's the best you can do?"

"Whatever you ask of me, I will do in order to show you my worthiness," she replied.

The creature flicked his tail and made a small cut on her throat. The woman gasped as it pulled its tail back and licked the blood off the tip with a forked tongue.

"Your blood is strong and, while you are foolish, you are still brave to call me here," he said. "I've always admired ambition. Pass me a cup."

The woman handed a cup to the creature and it wrapped its serpentine tail around it. Using a claw, it made a cut on its shoulder and used the cup to collect the blood that flowed. It passed the cup back to the woman.

"Drink it, if you dare," the creature said.

The woman hesitated at that and stared into the creature's eyes. Then, she upended the cup and drank the contents down. Eric watched as the creature's mouth twisted into a semblance of a smile.

"What is it that you ask of me?" she asked when she finished drinking the blood.

"My time is passing from this world," the creature said. "Your time is only beginning. Soon, your kind will rule over this earth and I will only be a forgotten memory. I want to leave something of myself in this world. You will be my chosen vessel."

"I'm not sure that I understand," said the woman.

"You will mate with me and through our union, my blood will not die," the creature said. "The blood of the dragon will reside in your family, down through the ages."

The woman's eyes widened and she took a step back. "How is this possible?"

"Why magic, of course," replied the dragon with a chuckle. "Leave all the details to me."

With a start, Eric pulled away from Payton's neck. She turned her eyes to his and he stared at her in disbelief. He realized then that Payton didn't just practice magic. She was magic itself.

**A/N: **I have been playing with the dragon lore in this story and we see the reason why Payton is different. I think Payton's ancestor got a little more than she bargained for, lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This chapter deals with the action at the Tolerance Festival. And, a little bit of action between Eric and Payton.

Chapter 16

I

"I can't believe that you're unable to control a few witches," complained Nan.

"This is not an ordinary witch," replied Bill. "Somehow the spirit of Antonia Gavilán has returned."

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that some witch here is possessed by the spirit of a witch who died during the Spanish Inquisition," said Nan.

"Believe what you want," hissed Bill. "But, I'm telling you that now is not the time to hold your Tolerance Festival."

"Let me make myself clear," said Nan. "I've had this set up for months. Everything has been given the green light. And this event is too politically important to cancel."

"You mean it's important to your career," replied Bill. "Are the powers that be not too impressed with your performance these days?"

"Listen, you whiny bitch," hissed Nan. "I gave you the crown and I can take it away just as easily."

"I want it officially recorded that I'm complying with your demands under protest," said Bill.

"Anything to please you, Bill," replied Nan. "Now, what's this about a witch on our side?"

"Eric Northman's human," said Bill. "So far, she's been the only thing that has been able to fight Antonia's power."

"Why is that Viking always in the middle of things?" said Nan with aggravation. "Make sure that Eric and his human are present at the event. Put Eric in charge of security."

"I run my own security," hissed Bill.

"Let's see do you possess the one weapon that we have against this witch?" sarcastically asked Nan. "No? Then, Eric is better qualified than you, isn't he?"

Bill simmered and Nan watched him with a glint in her eyes. "He's brain damaged," complained Bill.

"Even operating on half his brain cells, he's still a thousand year vampire," said Nan. "Does the fact that he is so much more powerful than you distress you, Bill?"

Bill glowered and said, "I'm his king."

Nan gave him an icy smile and said, "Maybe, the two of you should pull them out and measure them. But, I still think that you would come up lacking in that contest."

Bill sighed in aggravation and said, "What about the other sheriffs?"

"They are too dangerous if they can't be controlled," said Nan.

She stood up and gave Bill a cool gaze. "Now, I have a few details with my staff to iron out about tomorrow night. You have a simple job. Don't screw this up, Bill."

Bill watched as Nan breezed out of his office. It's too bad that she couldn't have a convenient accident tomorrow night, he thought. It was obvious that Marnie would show up tomorrow night. It would be too tempting a target for her to pass up. He wondered if he should call Eric, now. He also should have insisted that Eric and the girl stay here at his mansion. It would be easier to keep his eye on them that way. He decided that he would call Eric at sunset. He and his human were already in Shreveport where the festival would take place. He couldn't handle talking to Eric right now. There was only so much aggravation that he could deal with in one evening and, memory loss or not, Eric Northman was still a pain in his side.

He left his office and flashed up the stairs at vampire speed. He intended to spend a few moments before sunrise in more pleasant company. Just the knowledge that Hadley was upstairs and waiting for him was a calming influence on his nerves. He was relieved that she had returned of her own free will and he didn't want to make her question that decision. He found her dressed in her robe and slippers. An opened book was lying on the nightstand. Hadley came forward and took his hand as she brushed her lips against his in a kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed her back and felt her arms wrap around him. He ended the kiss and pulled back a little. He looked into her doe eyes and trailed his fingers over her cheek.

"That was some kiss," he said.

"There is more where that comes from," replied Hadley.

She leaned in and kissed him again and Bill wrapped his arms around her for a moment. He pulled back again and Hadley frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that I want to take things slow," said Bill. "This is too important to me to rush. And I want you to be sure that your feelings aren't misplaced gratitude."

"Most vampires wouldn't care," replied Hadley.

"You make me want to be different," said Bill.

Hadley kissed him again and said, "You are different. You've already shown me that."

Bill wrapped his arms around her and smelled the soft musk and vanilla scent that she wore. She had such faith in him. He didn't want to disappoint her because already he was having a hard time imagining his life without her in it. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the soft touch of her skin and the sweetness of her scent.

II

Eric awoke at sunset and stayed a moment in bed. He had not been silvered since Payton was sure that her magic would protect him. He touched his chest with the back of his hand and he was still warm. It was a delicious sensation. It was tangible proof that her blood was very different. He wondered if he should stop drinking from her since there could be other side effects from her blood. But, her blood had healed him and restored some of his memories. His flesh was warm for the first time in a thousand years and he realized that he didn't want to give up this little piece of magic. He could not see any harmful intent from Payton's blood. So, why should he give it up?

He wondered if she knew what she was. She would be too afraid to confide that secret to anyone else, even him. He also knew that her difference had isolated her and made it hard for her to trust others. Very few humans tolerate those who are different from them. It was a reason why she belonged with him. With him, she could be what she was.

He rose and found her waiting for him upstairs. Gazing at her, he felt like running away with her and letting Bill fend for himself against the witches. What was really important to him? His child, of course, and this girl who was touched by magic seemed to be all that mattered to him. She turned her eyes to his and he knew the depth of her attraction to him. He strode to her and pulled her into an embrace as his lips hungrily sought hers. He felt a momentary resistance and then her body pliantly molded to his demands. He passed his hands over her soft curves and his lips devoured hers. He had wanted to wait, but he found that the lure of her body next to his was too overwhelming to resist. He slightly lifted her and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered any protests with his kisses. His enthusiastic kisses had caused her soft lips to swell and he tasted, licked and nibbled on them. His tongue explored the depths of her mouth without meeting any resistance and he moved to her neck. His hands pulled aside her blouse and he moved and mouthed her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. She sighed and arched her chest against his lips until she realized what she doing. She pushed him back to arms length. Eric stared down at her.

"I want you," he said. "And my blood tells me that you want me."

Eric made a motion to return to her breasts and Payton held him in place.

"You aren't yourself," she said.

"I wanted you before," said Eric. "Just like you wanted me."

"You forget that I refused you," replied Payton.

"You refused me because you thought that I only wanted to possess you," said Eric. "You know that isn't true."

He leaned down and kissed her and whispered in her ear, "You're all I want."

He settled his body against hers and resumed kissing her swollen lips. Payton's arms slowly moved around him and he nudged aside the fabric of her bra and took a pink-tipped nipple in his mouth. He sucked vigorously on the hardened tip and Payton moaned. The phone on the bedside began ringing. Eric ignored it and sucked harder, causing Payton to gasp. The phone kept on ringing.

"The phone," breathed Payton with difficulty.

She attempted to reach for it and Eric held her down. His tongue darted over her nipple and silenced her protests. But, the phone continued to ring. In a fury, Eric paused and angrily picked it up.

"This had better be important," he hissed.

"It's Bill, your King, remember me?" said Bill. "I need you at the city center, now. And bring your human."

Bill hung up and Eric held the receiver in his hand and felt like crushing it in his grip. Payton reached for him as her hands slid down his body until they shyly moved over his rear. Damn that infernal Bill, he thought. He was in a state of almost painful arousal, coupled with a finally willing Payton. He reluctantly moved back from her.

"That was Bill," he said. "We've been summoned."

Payton closed her eyes and as she opened them, Eric saw her doubts reappear before his eyes. She quickly drew her blouse closed. He leaned down and kissed her, slowly and with passion. Under his persistent kisses, he felt her again relax and respond in kind.

"I'll make it up to you," he said. He kissed her again and got off the bed. He had a pressing matter to attend to.

"I'll be in the bathroom," he said, walking out of the room. "Taking a shower."

III

Pam and Eric stood at the front entrance of the auditorium of the city center complex. Payton took a position well behind them. Blackburn and Jessica manned the rear entrance. Payton had placed a protection spell over all of them and she hoped that it would keep the vampires from being forced into doing Antonia's bidding. She nervously glanced at Eric and he passed a reassuring glance back over her. She was slightly embarrassed over what had happened between them and Pam flicked an occasional glance between them as she seemed to be able to detect the sexual tension in the air. It's no use pretending that you didn't want it, she thought. Even without his ability to sense your emotions, he would know the truth. What are you really afraid of? Do you really believe that he isn't sincere about the things that he has said? Antonia's spell over him didn't change who he is. It just eliminated a little excess baggage that he carted around.

"Can you break Antonia's hold over them?" asked Eric.

"I don't think so," replied Payton.

"Any ideas on how we're supposed to stop them, witchy-poo?" asked Pam.

"Unfortunately, I believe that only Antonia can reverse the spell or Marnie's death," said Payton. "It was stupid to hold this event. Who's bright idea was it?"

"That would be Nan," replied Eric. "There is no reasoning with her. At least, she conceded to stop the live coverage of the event."

"Yes, there's nothing like the sight of vampires killing defenseless humans to warm the American voting public to her cause," said Pam.

Suddenly, a blur of motion appeared that stopped in front of Pam and Eric. It was the female vampire sheriff, Kirsch. She gave a little crazy smile and bared her fangs at them. Payton touched Eric's arm and moved in front of him. He kept close beside her and bared his fangs at the vampire.

"Hear my voice, vampire," said Payton. "Kneel to my power."

The vampire hissed and Payton made a magical sign in the air. She held her arm out and pointed downward. The vampire jerkily lowered herself to her knees. But the movement appeared to have been forced upon her. She seemed to struggle against a force that held her in place.

"How are you doing this?" she snarled.

"I can do all sorts of things," replied Payton. "Renounce Antonia's power over you."

"I obey only Antonia Gavilán," she hissed.

"That's not totally true or you wouldn't be on your knees before me," said Payton.

"I will kill all of you after I have killed the King," she said.

"Okay, this conversation is over," said Eric.

He signaled a black van idling nearby and half a dozen black-clad guards exited and headed to their position. As the female vampire snarled and twitched in place they securely wrapped her with silver chains.

"Make sure she is secured in the van with more silver," said Eric. "And if she tries anything at all, stake her."

Payton watched as they dragged the vampire away and Pam said, "One down, one to go."

"I think Marnie will come herself," said Payton.

Eric checked in on a secure line with Blackburn. So far, there hadn't been any disturbances at the rear entrance.

At the rear entrance, Jessica cast a few sideways glances at Blackburn. He was very cute with blonde hair and youthful features, she thought. She had only ever dated Hoyt and had never really considered going out with a vampire. But, the idea was starting to look rather appealing. At least, she could behave like a vampire and not have to constantly apologize for what she was. She bit her lip and wondered what the sex would be like.

"Keep your eyes open and off me," said Blackburn.

"Sorry," muttered Jessica, turning away.

"You can admire me some other time," he said. "Perhaps, when I have the time to return your interest."

Jessica glanced back at him and saw him looking at her in amusement. She smiled before again glancing away.

"I just might do that," she said.

She looked down the alley and saw a brief flash of movement. "I don't think we're alone," she said.

Blackburn barely had time to send a signal to Eric before the other vampire sheriff was on them. He knocked Jessica into the wall and focused his attack on Blackburn. Twisting and turning in a whirl of motions, the two vampires struggled to gain the upper hand. Jessica watched the fast-paced action and waited for a moment that she could help. Suddenly, Blackburn flung Duprez against the wall and held him there. He was older and stronger than Duprez, although the spell-casted vampire fought with zealous fury that gave him more strength than normal. As Jessica watched, some force knocked Blackburn away and to the ground and in a flash Duprez jumped on him and attempted to rip out his throat with his fangs. Jessica jumped on Duprez's back and tightly held on as she sank her fangs into his throat. She ripped out a mouth full of tissue and severed his jugular vein. But, that didn't seem to slow him down and he stood up with Jessica hanging on and tried to dislodge her. She knew that he would surely finish her if he did that. She shifted her grip and slammed her fist into the back of Duprez's neck. She grasped his spinal column in her bloody hand and pulled viciously, trying to rip it in two. With a loud crunch she pulled a section of Durprez's spine out, just as Blackburn punched his fist through the vampires chest and pulled out his heart. Snarling and baring his fangs, Blackburn watched as Durprez's eyes rolled up in his head and he sank to the ground.

Jessica stared at the vampire on the ground and asked, "Is he dead?"

"Not yet," replied Blackburn.

Blackburn dropped the heart to the ground and pulled out a stake from his jacket. He pierced the heart with it and Duprez's body collapsed in a puddle of gore.

Blackburn looked over at Jessica. Her hair was a wild mess and her mouth was bloody. Her fangs were still out and Blackburn couldn't help but notice how lovely they looked as they rested on her lower lip. God, she was beautiful, he thought. He usually didn't have the patience to deal with babies, but she might be worth making an exception for.

"Not bad," he said. "For a baby vamp."

Jessica blushed and dropped her eyes. That was when Eric and Payton arrived and took in the scene of carnage. Eric looked between Jessica and Blackburn and gave them a little smirk.

"I see that you were able to dispatch Duprez in between making goo-goo eyes at each other," he said.

Blackburn stiffened, but replied, "Well, you have to have your priorities."

Jessica looked back at him and fluttered her long eyelashes and Eric rolled his eyes. Payton turned in a small circle and seemed to be concentrating. Eric touched her arm and looked at her in concern.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I think Duprez was used as a distraction," said Payton. "I can sense the residue of magic in the air."

"Did you see anything else at all?" asked Eric of Blackburn and Jessica.

"No, nothing," Jessica replied.

Payton turned and said urgently to Eric, "I think she's already inside. Call Bill, now."

Eric called Bill who was in the auditorium. As it rang, Nan rolled her eyes and hissed, "Turn that off. You're up, now."

"This could be important," replied Bill.

"Doing what I tell you is what's important," said Nan.

Bill got up to walk to the podium in order to make his speech amid the sound of applause. The noise filtered outside and Eric took Payton's arm and they went inside followed by Blackburn and Jessica.

In a hidden alcove, Marnie and Roy watched the ceremony. Marnie smiled. That little witch thought that she had covered all the bases. The vampires guarding the outside had been protected by her magic, but there were three vampires inside. She passed her eyes over Bill, Nan and the vampire who was the sister of one of the human speakers. She began to use Antonia to cast the spell.

"I want to thank our guest speaker for her moving story about being reunited with her sister," said Bill with a smile. The noise of applause was again heard.

"But, I want to stress that not enough has been done to fight the fear and prejudice that still runs rampant in this country," began Bill. "We must all begin to come together to heal the wounds between our races and rebuild that trust which was so savagely broken by a rogue and deeply disturbed vampire."

At that moment, the vampire sister dropped her fangs and jumped on her sister who shrieked loudly in fright. As the stunned crowd watched, she flung her sister out over the seats.

"What the f*ck," hissed Nan.

She got up to move to the vampire when she heard the voice of someone behind her. Turning, Nan saw a frumpy looking woman almost hidden by a curtain at the edge of the stage. Once she looked into her eyes, she forgot who she was. This woman with the blazing eyes was telling her what to do and she found that she wanted to do whatever she said. It all made perfect sense to her. Kill the king. It was necessary and only she could accomplish such a task.

As the public bolted in fear to the exit and Bill stood at the podium, Nan bared her fangs and attacked him. Roy and Marnie watched from the wings.

"This is wicked awesome," said Roy with enthusiasm.

Marnie watched with a small half-smile. It was all going exactly according to her plan. The vampire sheriffs had been the perfect diversion.

The crowd had grown into full-fledged panic as the vampire sister had begun attacking random humans in the crowd. As Eric and Payton along with the other vampires came inside, they had to fight their way past the fleeing crowd. People were screaming and pushing and shoving. Those unfortunate enough to fall down were trampled underfoot. Eric called for Bill's security and moved to the crazed vampire. She had found her sister again. As her sister pleaded with her to stop, she bared her fangs and started to lunge for her throat. It was then that Eric began firing at her from an automatic handgun. The vampire dropped her sister in shock. With every bullet fired, she was knocked back and she cried out in pain. After several bullets, she faltered and fell to the floor where she groaned and writhed in pain.

"Silver bullets," said Eric to Payton's questioning eyes.

He reloaded another magazine and turned his eyes to Nan and Bill. Something inside him seemed to whisper that letting them kill each other wasn't such a bad idea. It was enough of a temptation that he paused as he watched Nan fling Bill around like a ragdoll. Nan Flanagan was around eight hundred years old and she would make mincemeat of Bill in no time. As Nan straddled Bill and raised a broken piece of a chair overhead, Eric fired at her. A silver bullet to her heart flung her back and incapacitated her. He took his time walking forward and stood over her and aimed the gun again. She coughed out a gob of blood and clutched her chest. She snarled and as Eric watched, he could see the glint of silver amid the blood as the bullet worked it's way out. He fired another bullet into her brain and she lay still. Bill rushed to Eric's side and looked down at her. He gripped the broken piece of wood in his hand. Eric saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot her again," hissed Bill.

"She isn't going anywhere not with a silver bullet to her frontal lobe,' replied Eric. Bill yanked the handgun away and fired again.

"Bitch," he hissed.

"I think you have hostility issues, Bill," said Eric.

Payton had stayed away from that scene. She turned in a circle and took in the carnage. People lay hurt and stunned, but she didn't think anyone had been killed. Bill's black-clad security had taken over with herding the frightened public safely out and bringing medical aid to the injured. The other vampires were already glamouring the humans and making sure that the collateral damage was kept to a minimum. Looking to the rear of the stage, she saw Marnie and Roy still standing there and observing the results of their actions. She took a few steps to them. But Eric must have sensed her emotions, since he appeared quickly at her side. He grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Hello, demoness," Marnie said.

"That is not my name and not what I am," replied Payton.

"Are you so sure?" asked Marnie. "After all, who knows who your father really was."

Eric leveled his gaze at Roy and he flinched under that intensity and took a step behind Marnie.

"Scared, human?" he said. "You should be."

When Payton, felt Eric tense beside her, she gripped his arm in hers. He put a protective arm around her and guided her behind him.

"My money is on Marnie," Roy said.

"You bet on the wrong horse," replied Eric. "Because I will rip out both of your ribcages and lap the blood out of your dead bodies."

"Charming, isn't he?" said Marnie.

"You're one to talk," replied Payton. "Do you care how many innocent people that you hurt?"

"Sacrifices have to be made," said Marnie. "I consider them martyrs."

Eric bared his fangs and made a move to them, but Payton held him back. She leveled her gaze at Roy.

"I would keep my eyes open if I were you," she said. "You just might start to see things out of the corner of your eye."

"What do you mean?" asked Roy, in trepidation.

"Roy, she's only trying to rattle your cage," said Marnie.

"Am I?" said Payton. "Every action has a consequence. Dark magic cannot be wielded without a price. Both of you are about to find that out."

"I'm shaking in my boots," snickered Marnie. "Well, until later."

With a flourish of hands, both Marnie and Roy disappeared into thin air. Payton seemed to find herself exhausted with everything that had happened. She felt Eric's arm snake around her. She glanced up into his almond-shaped eyes and he touched her chin.

"Without you, many people, both vampires and humans, would have been hurt or killed," he said. "You were very brave tonight."

"You were at my side," replied Payton.

"Yes, but it was you who was protecting me," said Eric.

"I'm handy that way," replied Payton.

Eric smirked and said, "I'm handy in all kinds of ways, myself."

He smiled and began to pull her out of the auditorium, but he left her with Pam for a few moments before leaving. No one else noticed that he had words with one of the cameramen who had been recording the event. After speaking with the man, Eric flashed a satisfied smile as he escorted Payton home.

**A/N: **That Bill, he has a rotten sense of timing, lol. Jessica was showing a little vampire fierceness at the festival. I know Jessica and Jason were kind of cute this season, but maybe she should consider dating a vampire. The show needs some new vampire blood next season. It's a new rule in my stories: cute vampire sheriffs can't be killed off, so no true death for Blackburn.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **We start with Eric and Payton and we end with Eric and Payton in this chapter, with a few other things thrown in.

Chapter 17

I

Eric was driving them home after everything that had happened at the Tolerance Festival. Payton glanced at him sideways and saw that his attention seemed to be totally focused at the job he was doing. She looked out the passenger window and felt another wave of nervousness wash over her. Maybe, she thought too much about things. Her mind might think one thing, but her body always seemed want what it wanted where that vampire was concerned. You're fighting the inevitable, she told herself.

"Is something wrong?" asked Eric.

"I think that we should see if Lafayette or Jesus has returned," replied Payton.

Eric turned back and stared down at the road in front of them. He began to brake the car.

"I'm sorry," said Payton.

"If you think that it's important, then it must be," replied Eric.

He turned the car around and they headed towards Bon Temps in the darkness of the night. They arrived and pulled into Lafayette's driveway. Payton could see Jesus and Lafayette unloading luggage from a large van. Both of them stopped and stared at the car, no doubt, curious about who was seeking them out. Payton didn't cause any reaction, but when Eric stepped out of the vehicle, Lafayette dropped his bag and backed away.

"Shit, what's he doing here!" cried Lafayette.

"Wait, it's alright," replied Payton. "He doesn't mean either of you any harm."

"Yeah, right," said Jesus, moving in front of Lafayette.

"Please, just hear us out," said Payton.

Lafayette looked at the distance to his front door and realized that there was not any way that he could make it there before Eric Northman caught him. Cooperating was starting to look pretty good, he thought. He gripped Jesus's arm and pulled Jesus back with him towards the front door.

"We'll listen, but he keeps those fangs to himself," replied Lafayette.

"Deal," said Payton.

Lafayette and Jesus walked backwards with their eyes on Payton and Eric. But, once they all were on the front porch, Lafayette stopped.

"We can talk out here," he said.

"I would rather talk inside," replied Payton.

"Well, I don't really give a rat's ass where you want to talk," said Lafayette. "Because, I'm not inviting Eric Northman into my house."

"Don't speak to her that way," said Eric, staring at Lafayette.

Lafayette flinched and passed a glance between Payton and Eric. "Oh, I sees how it is, Girlfriend," he said. "Looks like taking my advice has worked wonders for you."

"It's not what you think," said Payton.

"You don't got to explain anything to me," replied Lafayette. "Trust me on that."

"He's not the villain here," said Payton.

"Oh, maybe, I was just delusional all those weeks that I spent chained in his dungeon," replied Lafayette. "Maybe, Eric was just being friendly when I was shot, bitten and threatened with death. That must be vampire for I really like you."

"What?" asked Payton, turning to look at Eric.

Eric shrugged and said, "I am a sheriff, you know. I must have had some reason to do that."

"Please, I know it's hard, but I'm asking you to trust us," said Payton, looking back at Lafayette and Jesus. "Marnie is incredibly dangerous."

"Marnie?" said Jesus. "The Marnie that I know isn't a threat. It's that spirit that has possessed her."

"I hate to break this to you, but that Marnie is long gone," said Payton. "Antonia is bound to Marnie against her will."

"I'm having a hard time believing that," said Jesus.

"Your supposedly harmless friend tried to kill Payton in cold blood," said Eric. "And she almost succeeded."

Lafayette and Jesus exchanged a glance. Jesus looked back at Payton and Eric.

"Maybe, she can still be reasoned with," he said.

"I think she's passed that point," said Payton. "I've tried to reach her without success."

"She might not be able to overlook your choice in friends," replied Lafayette.

"You have been gone and you don't realize what has been going on," said Payton. "She's holding the rest of the coven hostage. You were lucky to escape when you did."

"Is Tara okay?" asked Lafayette.

"Without Sam to protect her, she might not have been," replied Payton.

"Look, I know that Marnie's your friend, but when it comes to her threatening my family, that's a different story," said Lafayette to Jesus.

"I'm just asking you not to help Marnie," said Payton. "I can sense that the two of you have power and if I can, then so can Marnie."

"What are you planning?' asked Jesus.

"It's just not me," said Payton. "She's declared war on the vampires, here. I can't control everyone involved anymore. Things have been set into motion that can't be undone."

"Are you saying that it's too late to stop more bloodshed?" asked Jesus.

Payton studied Jesus and said, "I still believe that something can be done to stop that or I wouldn't be here."

Payton glanced at Lafayette and said, "To show his good intentions, Eric will release you from your obligation to him."

"He will?" asked Lafayette.

"I will?" asked Eric.

"Yes, you will," said Payton to Eric. "Whatever crime he may have committed, I'm sure that he has more than paid for it. If he chooses to work for you after this, then that is his choice."

Eric turned his gaze over to Lafayette. "Agreed," he said.

Eric raised his arm and motioned to the car. Payton turned away and headed towards it. But, Eric glanced back at Lafayette.

"So, we're done?" asked Lafayette.

"I agreed, didn't I?" replied Eric. "As long as you stay out of trouble."

"You can bank on that," said Lafayette. "I'm done with you crazy-ass vampires."

"I'll still keep my eye on you, Lafayette," replied Eric. "Just to make sure."

Eric gave Lafayette and little smile and then turned away.

II

In the new coven headquarters, Roy was keeping an eye on everyone else for Marnie. He didn't mind the hushed whispers from the other members. Yeah, let them try to say anything out loud, he thought. Marnie had made him second in command and he wasn't going anywhere. Looking out over the room, he thought that he saw the flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly, but there wasn't anything there. Maybe, his nerves or the excitement was getting to him. Marnie approached him with a little smile.

"We have a little errand, tonight," she said. "Let's go."

As Marnie and Roy walked to the front entrance, they passed a standing full-length mirror. Roy turned to look at his reflection and saw something following him. The image was blurred and it just looked like a shadow, except that it moved independently of anything that could have caused it. Roy whirled around, but there was nothing behind him. Marnie noticed that Roy was hanging back.

"Are you coming?" she asked. "Because, sometime tonight would be nice."

"Sure, I just thought that I saw something," muttered Roy.

Marnie turned and addressed the rest of the coven before leaving.

"Do not attempt to leave," she said. "That would be unwise."

With Roy at her heels, Marnie walked outside. Once they were outside, all the doors and windows of the building slammed shut. The doorknobs glowed red with heat.

"That's so cool," said Roy.

"I'm glad that I keep you entertained, Roy," replied Marnie.

"Just what are we doing?" asked Roy.

"There is a traitor who needs to realize the error of her ways," replied Marnie.

"Cool," said Roy.

III

Tara tried to shake off Sam's hand. They were out in Merlott's parking lot and she was attempting to get into her car.

"Lafayette's home," she said. "He sent me a text message. I need to see him."

"You're not going anywhere," said Sam. "It's not safe for you to go there. Marnie might look for you there."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl, Sam," replied Tara.

"Yes, I know that, but you're my girl," said Sam.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," replied Tara.

"It was understood," said Sam.

"Says who?" demanded Tara.

"Me, that's who," replied Sam. "The guy that you just made love with."

"I tried telling you that I wasn't a good choice for your girlfriend," said Tara. "I can't help it if you didn't listen."

"If I had wanted a safe choice, I would have looked elsewhere," replied Sam.

"Well, why don't you?" said Tara, turning away.

Sam grabbed her arm and stopped her, but he quickly let up on his grip so that it became a caress.

"I want a girlfriend who keeps me on my toes and who keeps me guessing about everything except for one thing," said Sam.

"Yeah, and what's that?" asked Tara.

"The fact that she loves me," replied Sam.

Tara paused and gazed into those magnetic blue eyes of his. Sam reached out his hand and touched her cheek. His fingers felt intensely hot against her skin.

"You can fool everyone else, Tara Mae, but I know that you are trying to run away because you are afraid of getting hurt," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her and his lips were just as hot as his fingers. She felt herself melting like butter. Even though she willed herself to be resistant to his touch, she found herself kissing him back. Sam leaned back and his blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. It gave her shivers, but the good kind, she thought.

"Only someone who loves me can kiss me like that," he said.

"I don't want to hurt you," whispered Tara.

Sam smiled and said, "You can hurt me a little, as long as you make it up to me."

They leaned back into each other to kiss again, but the voice of someone that they should have been watching for interrupted them.

"How sweet," said Marnie. "The treacherous shifter and his turncoat girlfriend are in love."

Sam immediately positioned himself in front of Tara. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Lots of things, but I'll settle for Tara," replied Marnie. "If she comes quietly, no one needs to get hurt."

Roy leveled a gun on Sam and Marnie smiled, "At this close range, even Roy could manage to hit his target."

"I'll go," said Tara. "It's okay, Sam."

"Like hell it is," replied Sam.

Sam shifted into a large Rottweiler and leapt at Roy. Roy had time to squeeze off one round, but it went high and then Sam crashed into him. The Rottweiler bit down on Roy's sleeve and shook his arm causing him to drop the gun. But before he could sink his teeth into Roy's flesh, he was knocked away by an unseen force. He flew through the air and struck a tree trunk. The Rottweiler barked a yelp of pain and then the dog fell lifeless at the base of the tree. The dog's form blurred for an instant and then shifted back into Sam. With a sob, Tara tried to rush to his side, but Roy had recovered by that time and grabbed her arm.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that he will be just fine," said Marnie. "But, he really should pay for double-crossing me."

"It was all me, I swear," said Tara. "Please, just leave him alone."

"I suppose if you agree to cooperate with me, I can let bygones be bygones," said Marnie with smile.

Roy gave Tara a little push and motioned her to the car. As he walked, he felt the hairs on his arms begin to stand up. A chill ran down his spine. In the silence, he heard a sound in the air behind him. It felt as if something large was bearing down on him. He whirled around and a gust of wind ruffled his hair. His eyes searched the darkness, but nothing was there.

"Did….did you hear something?" asked Roy.

"I'll leave you here alone by yourself if you don't get a move on," hissed Marnie.

Roy searched the woods and backed up to the car.

"I f*cking hate nature," he said.

IV

"I want that witch destroyed," hissed Nan.

"Oh, did you have a change of heart?" asked Bill. "Not such a harmless Wiccan after all, is she?"

"Shut up and let me think," replied Nan. "And who the hell shot me?"

"Everything happened so fast, it's hard to tell," said Bill.

Bill looked over and saw Jessica coming down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was curled. She certainly looked like she was ready for an evening out. This was not the best time for her to go out alone, since who knew where Marnie and her followers might be lurking. He also had not seen her since the Tolerance Festival and wanted to tell her what a good job she had done. Bill rose quickly and moved to the base of the stairs.

"Well, you look very pretty," he said.

"Thanks," replied Jessica.

"Does this mean that you are going out?" asked Bill.

"Um, yeah," replied Jessica. "I kinda have a date."

"Patching up things with Hoyt?" asked Bill.

"That ship has sailed," replied Jessica.

She attempted to move around Bill, but he stayed in her path.

"Then, who?" asked Bill. "Someone that I know?"

"That's kind of personal," replied Jessica.

"I can't have you running around unprotected, Jessica," said Bill. "You are a target simply because you are my child."

"I'll be careful," replied Jessica.

"Are you trying to keep him a secret?" asked Bill, even more curiously.

"No, I mean, yes," said Jessica. "I don't want to jinx it."

"I'm sorry, Jessica, but I can't allow you out of my protection until these hostilities are over," replied Bill.

"But, I'll be just fine," said Jessica.

She looked down and tapped her toe. "I'll be perfectly safe."

"There's no such thing as that anymore, even for vampires," replied Bill. "I demand to know who it is that you're planning on seeing, as your maker."

"Oh, you're so rotten, playing the maker card," whined Jessica. "That's so unfair."

As Bill stared at her and waited, a voice called out from the doorway, "She's going out with me."

Bill looked over to see Blackburn. He looked almost like a younger version of Eric since he was dressed in a black leather jacket. He exuded confidence and Bill felt a moment of concern that this old and powerful vampire had set his sights on Jessica. His child had gone from training camp to playing in the big leagues. Was she ready to for this step? And, just what were Blackburn's intentions? The fact that this vampire was also an old friend of Eric's also gave Bill qualms.

"I see," replied Bill.

Jessica moved around him and walked towards Blackburn and flashed a smile to him as she reached his side.

"Don't worry," said Blackburn with a little smile. "Your progeny is safe in my very capable hands.

Jessica giggled and Blackburn gave her a wink. He reached down and took Jessica's hand in his.

"I wasn't sure that vampires liked to hold hands," replied Jessica, shyly.

"I have a few surprises up my sleeve," he said, mischievously.

"I want my child back, along with yourself, no later than 3 AM," said Bill.

"That's at least two hours before sunrise," pouted Jessica.

"You will obey the curfew," said Bill. "It's in place for all vampires."

"I'm not a child," protested Jessica.

"Now, daddies always worry too much," said Blackburn.

"I don't need another daddy," replied Jessica. "The one I have is more than enough."

"That's good to know because I'm not interested in being your daddy," said Blackburn. "My interests are very different."

Jessica bit her lip and said, "I think that I like the sound of that."

Blackburn swept Jessica out the door, but he had time to give Bill a parting glance. He would bear watching, thought Bill. Those youthful good looks of his were like pretty wrapping paper. The question was what exactly was exactly was hidden beneath them?

V

As they arrived back at Payton's home, Eric called Pam and Payton curled up with some of the black books in bed. Payton realized that she was avoiding the obvious issue of Eric and her. For someone who thinks that you're strong, you really are a coward when it comes to knowing your own heart, she thought. She turned a page and shut out those thoughts. She became so engrossed that she did not notice that Eric had been watching her for several minutes from the doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Payton raised her eyes and noticed that he had removed his shirt, although he was wearing some pajama bottoms. Her eyes were drawn to him, until she made herself look away.

"Of course," she said.

Eric came forward and slipped underneath the covers next to her. He propped himself up with a pillow and looked over her shoulder at the black book.

"What is that?" he asked.

"They are called black books," replied Payton.

"That sounds sinister," replied Eric.

"I guess that they can be," said Payton. "But, that is not their true intention."

"Then, what is their true intention?" asked Eric.

"It's like a witches or magician's diary. A recording of favorite spells left so that their knowledge does not die with them," replied Payton.

"And, I take it that they don't just leave these black books to anyone?" asked Eric.

"That's right," replied Payton. "My grandmother left these to me."

"So, what are you looking for?" asked Eric.

"Maybe, just some words of wisdom," replied Payton. "I could use them."

Payton closed the book and traced her fingers over it's worn leather binding. Eric brushed her hair out of her face.

"Did you find any?" asked Eric. "Because I could use them, too."

"Really?" asked Payton. "I thought that you were always the vampire with his own agenda."

"That must have been that other me," said Eric with a smile.

Payton turned and looked at him and touched his chest. "He's still in here. I see him grow stronger every day," she said.

"Does that disappoint you?" asked Eric.

Payton paused and replied, "No, because I will still be able to see this side of you."

Her hand lightly moved over his chest and she said, "You still feel warm to the touch."

"I think that I like it," said Eric.

"That's good because I don't know when it's going to stop," replied Payton, with a smile. "You just might be stuck this way."

"I can think of worse things," said Eric.

He took her chin in his hand and gently held it as he leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her a second time and pulled away.

"I only want to be with you," he said. "I am confident in that future that you have foreseen in which we are lovers. I can wait for that to come in it's own time."

Eric hesitantly moved in next to her and rested his head against her chest. Payton lightly touched him with just her fingertips.

"After all, if a thousand year old vampire has learned anything in all those years, it's patience," he said.

Eric snuggled in closer and said, "I want to fall asleep with the sound of your heart beating in my ear."

"I'm sure that tomorrow night all your memories will return," said Payton, as she petted his hair.

"Why are you so sure?" asked Eric.

"Because tomorrow night, Marnie will die," replied Payton.

**A/N: **I think Marnie has a plan with using Tara. And I think that Roy shouldn't be making any long-term plans. The same goes for Marnie.

I liked Bill being all concerned about Jessica dating Blackburn. I will admit that his parenting skills seemed to improve this season.

And I liked Payton using her influence to make Eric release Lafayette. I think that she's always had a soft spot for him ever since she saved him at Hotshot.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Long chapter, but there is a lot of stuff going on. The showdown with Marnie at her coven is covered here, along with a taste of Jessica and Blackburn's first date.

Chapter 18

First Date

Blackburn held Jessica's hand as he weaved his way through the crowd. The party was being held at one of his constituent's home. Of course, he had made the suggestion that it was a perfect idea to curry favor with their newly installed King by kissing up to his child. He couldn't stop the slight smile that broke free of his usually controlled demeanor. Even the vampire world was filled with sycophants, he thought. But, Bill might just find out that he wasn't one of them.

"Sheriff Blackburn, how wonderful that you could attend," said the host of the party who elbowed his way through the crowd. He gazed at Jessica, trying to size up the potential threat that she could be.

"You must be our beloved King's progeny," he said.

"Beloved?" replied Jessica.

Blackburn leaned into her ear and whispered, "He's shamelessly using his flattery, but I'm not sure who his intended target is: you or Bill."

"Well, that's easy," replied Jessica with a smirk. "Me, of course."

"Then, may I just say that Bill couldn't have chosen a lovelier example of the human existence to turn," smoothly replied the host.

"That would mean more to me if Bill had actually picked me," replied Jessica with a slightly pained expression.

The host looked uncomfortable and was at a loss of words. Blackburn gripped her hand, causing Jessica to turn back to him.

"The Magister never did anything randomly. He chose you," said Blackburn. "Never forget that."

The host decided to make a retreat and Jessica looked into Blackburn's eyes. A small, shy smile formed on her face.

"No one else, not even Bill, has ever said that I was turned because I was special and not because I was just a stupid girl who snuck away from her parents one night," said Jessica.

"Can I be frank?" asked Blackburn.

"I thought you were being frank with me," said Jessica.

"Well, there is frank and there is brutally honest," replied Blackburn.

He touched a curl and ran his finger over the cascading waves. He looked back into Jessica's eyes and said, "Bill only saw you as a punishment. But, the opposite was true. You were a precious gift and a solemn charge given into his hands by the Magister himself. If the Magister had not found you worthy material to become one of us, he would have just ripped your throat out and searched for another."

"It never seemed that way to me," hesitantly said Jessica.

"That fault lies with Bill," replied Blackburn. "Perhaps, he has his own mommy issues. At least, he is finally seeing you for what you are."

"And what is that?" asked Jessica.

"A young vampire with unlimited potential," replied Blackburn.

"Is that how you see me?" asked Jessica.

"I wouldn't have asked you out if I had thought otherwise," replied Blackburn.

"You might have been trying to make a good impression with Bill," said Jessica.

"If that was my intention, I totally failed," replied Blackburn with a smile. "Did you see that look he gave me? Daddy doesn't like me."

Jessica linked her arm with his and said, "Let me worry about Daddy."

Blackburn pulled her into the crowd. "Let's see what kinds of trouble that we can get ourselves into," he said.

"What kind of trouble would we find here?" asked Jessica. "This looks like a respectable party to me."

"They are feeling you out," replied Blackburn, turning to look at her. "We can't have you running back to Daddy and telling him what sort of wicked things that you've been up to, now can we?"

"Wicked things?" asked Jessica.

Blackburn moved close to her and leaned into her ear, "Wicked as in naughty, sexy and possibly deviant. Any of that sound good to you?"

"I'm not exactly sure," replied Jessica.

"Well, at least, that's not a no," said Blackburn with a smile.

"What exactly do vampires do for fun?" asked Jessica.

"All sorts of things that Daddy wouldn't approve of," replied Blackburn. "But, he just doesn't strike me as a vampire that knows how to have a good time."

"You've got that right," said Jessica.

Blackburn tightened his grip on her hand and winked, "Well, come this way and I'll do my best to show you what you've been missing."

Dark Reflections

"Shut up and sit down," hissed Roy.

He shoved Tara into a seat and she glowered up at him. Tara was sure that in a fair fight she would wipe the floor with this little prick. But, taking on him would be taking on Marnie.

"You won't always be so untouchable," said Tara.

"I ain't afraid of you," retorted Roy.

"It's not me that you have to worry about," said Tara. "You have so many people after you that they are all going to have to take a number and wait for their turn."

"Marnie has all the power, in case you haven't noticed," smugly replied Roy.

"Does she?" asked Tara. "She's not the only witch in town."

Roy smiled and said, "Why do you think that you're here? You are a little insurance policy, although I wonder if putting up with your mouth is worth it."

He moved away from Tara and to a desk where he kept watch over the other coven members. He saw Holly come up and take a seat next to Tara.

"I thought you got away from all this craziness," said Holly.

"So, did I," replied Tara.

Her thoughts returned to Sam. She didn't know how hurt he was. Damn him, he should have just let her go without a fight, she thought. It didn't escape her notice that he cared about her enough to fight for her. Her eyes watered and she tried to hold a sob in. Holly tried to comfort her, but Tara seemed to stiffen.

"Ah, you don't have to be alone with your fear," said Holly. "We're all scared here. All we have is each other, right now."

Gently, Holly drew Tara into her arms and rocked her. She whispered into Tara's ear, "I don't know about you, but I'm keeping my eyes open and I'm not going down without a fight. Are you with me?"

"Nobody hurts someone that I love and gets away with it," replied Tara.

Roy looked around the room and suddenly the hairs on the nape of his neck began to rise. A waft of air, like hot breath, hit his ear. He froze in fear as he heard a voice hidden inside. It sounded as if it had come from a throat that hadn't been designed for human speaking or one that had forgotten how.

"Roy," it hissed.

Roy looked around wildly, but nothing was out of place. He whirled around and looked behind him for it felt as if something was staring a hole between his shoulder blades. Yet, again nothing was there. It was just nerves, he told himself. He settled back into his chair and tried to ignore the fear that had settled like a stone in the pit of his stomach. He fidgeted and couldn't sit still. He decided to walk around the room and check all the exits again. As he passed the full-length mirror, something caused him to stop. He gazed at his reflection and pushed his hair off his face. As he continued to look at himself, he thought that he saw a flash of movement. He held his breath and was rooted in place, unable to turn away. In the mirror, he saw the shadow of a figure standing behind him. He turned around and looked behind him, but there wasn't anything there. He turned back around to the mirror, but he could clearly see that the figure was back and now it was even closer to him. He jumped and whirled around. But again, nothing was there. He tried to calm down. As he breathed a few deep breaths, he heard that scratchy voice behind him again.

"Roy," it hissed.

Turning around, he only saw a pair of blazing eyes that seemed to stare right through him. He gave a cry of fear and when he opened his eyes and looked again, the figure was gone. That girl had started all this, he thought. Maybe she had cast some sort of spell on him. Either that or he was going mad. He noticed the other members looking at him strangely.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. He had meant to sound tough, but he couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

They all turned away and he stormed out of the room.

"He's losing it," said Holly, watching him go.

A Dream and a Message

Payton was running through a field of multi-colored wildflowers. The sun was shining down and birds darted about the sky. Their joyful melodies broke the silence and sounded like the sweetest music that she had ever heard. She was wearing a white, gauzy sundress that fluttered in the breeze. Just as she was picking up speed something caught her. Powerful arms wrapped around her body and twirled her in a circle. Payton's delighted laughter rang out and she turned and saw Eric holding her with a smile on his face. She wrapped her arms around him.

"No fair, you can run faster than me," she said.

"Vampires don't play fair," replied Eric.

He gently lowered her to a bed of flowers and lied down beside her. Payton gazed up at the blue sky that seemed to mirror the color of Eric's eyes. She had never seen his eyes turn this shade. But, she had never seen his eyes in the sunshine, she thought. Eric plucked a wildflower and tickled the end of her nose with it. She batted his hand away and he began to drape wildflowers into her hair. Payton grasped one of the flowers and tucked it behind his ear. He had such perfect ears. She trailed her finger along that perfect ear and down to his chin. Eric leaned down and kissed her. He then looked down at her with those beautiful blue eyes that were the color of the sky.

"Only you could imagine such a beautiful place for us to be," he said.

"Do you mean that this isn't real?" asked Payton.

Eric turned his head and looked up at the sun. His hair seemed to shine like gold and his normally pale skin was luminous. He was wearing a white shirt and pants and he looked like he was ready for a day combing the beach for seashells.

"Sunshine and vampires don't mix," he said with a smile.

Payton trailed her hand down to his chest and felt his warm flesh. Her magic was working on him. She had tried to warn him about the possible consequences of drinking her blood.

"That is a shame," said Payton. "Because the sun looks good on you."

"Then, you had better enjoy this dream while it lasts," he replied.

He leaned down and slowly kissed her lips. His lips tasted like spun sugar and Payton greedily kissed him back. A little bird flew into a rose bush next to them. It warbled a pretty tune and Payton turned with a smile to look at it. It then opened it's beak to sing again, but a loud ringing noise came out of it's mouth. Payton looked at it quizzically and Eric turned her head away from it.

"Don't listen to that," he said.

He began kissing her again and his lips trailed down to her throat. But, the bird kept ringing. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Ignore it. There is only you and me here," he said.

Payton looked at the bird. It stared at her and fluttered its wings. It kept ringing and ringing.

"I think someone is calling me," said Payton.

"Don't answer it. Stay here and make love with me," replied Eric.

Payton sat up and Eric rolled onto his back with a sigh.

"It could be important," she said. She caressed his hair and added, "To both of us."

Eric stared into the sun and said, "Promise me that you'll dream this dream again. Even if it isn't real, I want to feel the sunshine on my skin again."

Payton knew that this was only a dream. She knew that this Eric was only a creation of her imagination, but that little statement broke her heart. She kissed his warm cheek.

"I promise."

Payton opened her eyes and the phone at her bedside was ringing. She rubbed the remains of the dream out of her eyes and reached for it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Payton, it's Sam. I need your help," he said.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"It's Tara," said Sam. "Marnie has her. She came and took her last night."

"Where are you?" asked Payton.

"I'm getting released from the emergency room," said Sam.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just some bumps and bruises," replied Sam. "But, I need your help finding Tara."

"I know where she is," said Payton. "Have you told Lafayette?"

"Not yet," said Sam.

"Tell him, but ask him and Jesus to come with you to Shreveport," said Payton. "We need to talk first."

"I can't stop Lafayette from running to Tara," said Sam.

"Just tell him that Marnie won't hurt her. At least, not yet," said Payton. "Tell them that rushing in blindly to rescue Tara is just what Marnie wants."

"We'll be there as soon as possible," said Sam.

"Meet me out in front of Marnie's place," said Payton. "Jesus will know where it is."

Payton hung up the phone and got up to get ready. Just as she was leaving, she decided to leave a note for Eric. She opened one of desk drawers looking for some writing paper and found a black book. It was almost new and a sealed letter addressed to her was inside its pages. She recognized her mother's writing and she held the letter in her hands for a moment. Hadn't she gone through these drawers when she was settling her mother's affairs? With trembling fingers, she opened the letter.

_Dearest Payton,_

_I knew that someday you would find this letter when you needed it. A little spell, I'm afraid kept it hidden before. There were so many things that I wanted to say to you. But, I love you is the most important one of all. I wish that I could have been a better mother, but motherhood doesn't come with an instruction manual. _

_I wanted to tell you the truth about our magic, but I'm sure by now that you have already guessed. You were always gifted with a power that I could hardly understand. I tried desperately to protect you, but my visions about you were always confusing. I tried my best to do the right thing for you._

_Charlie was more your father than anyone, but you do have a biological father. I'm enclosing his last-known address, but I caution you to be careful. He is powerful in his own right and he always wanted more power. I realized too late that I was in over my head. I shielded you with my magic to keep him away from you. I may not have been right and forgive me I was wrong. But, you were too precious to me to take a chance. _

_The vision that frightened me so much was one of you being surrounded by a dark shadow. I had thought that the shadow meant you harm, but now, I feel that it is there to protect you. Maybe, this will make more sense to you._

_Your magic is powerful, Payton. But, nothing comes without a price. The Dragon has kept his covenant with us, but he still expects his due. May you find the price one that you can live with. _

_I will always be with you, forever and a day,_

_Mom_

_P.S. You may be surprised in the contents of my black book. It's my gift to you, but you were the best gift that I ever received._

Payton stared at her mother's handwriting long after she had read and memorized the words. She blinked back tears and looked at the card inside the letter. Her father's name and address was on it. With trembling fingers, she put everything back into the envelope and put it inside the desk drawer. But, the black book, she kept. She put it inside her purse and headed out the door.

Jesus

Payton was leafing through her mother's gift when Sam, Lafayette and Jesus drove up. Sam parked his SUV next to her car on the deserted street. Sam face was creased with worry and anger. That look was mirrored in Lafayette's. Jesus brought up the rear. As Sam approached closer, she could see several cuts and scratches on his arms. She touched his arm.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," said Sam.

Lafayette hissed, "That bitch doesn't know who she's messing with."

He started moving towards the shop and Payton and Jesus grabbed him. He fought to shrug off their hands.

"Please, wait a moment and try to calm down," said Payton.

Jesus put his arms around Lafayette and held onto him and said, "We're going to get Tara back."

"Notice anything?" asked Payton.

Jesus looked around and said, "There's no one here. The power to pull off a spell like this is immense."

"Oh, it's more than that," said Payton. "There is a shield of some sort all the way around her shop."

"I don't understand," said Jesus. "Marnie was never like this."

"I would guess that she really was," said Payton. "She just didn't have the power before."

"Does one of you have a plan?" demanded Lafayette.

"Tara is bait," said Payton. "Marnie wants one or both of you on her side. She's not confident of winning this little contest."

"Is she going to win?" asked Lafayette.

"No," said Payton. "Her fate is already sealed."

"Let me, at least, try to reason with her one last time," said Jesus.

"You must do what you think is right," said Payton.

"Will you watch over my Lafayette?" asked Jesus.

"I'll protect him," replied Payton.

"No, it's my cousin," said Lafayette. "I'm the one who should be going in there."

"It's really me that Marnie wants," said Jesus.

"You have better come back to me in one piece," said Lafayette.

"I promise," said Jesus.

He took a moment and kissed Lafayette on the lips and pulled him close. When he let to, Payton moved in and pulled Lafayette to her. She closed her eyes because she saw a flash of something that pained her, but she had learned that some things can't be changed. Payton, Sam and Lafayette watched as Jesus approached the shop. When he neared the shield, he stopped and called out.

"Marnie, are you in there?"

The door opened and Marnie walked out. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over a dress and a small smile was on her face.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, old friend?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you," said Jesus.

"I can't lower the shield," said Marnie. "If you want to come across, you must have the power to do so inside yourself."

Jesus seemed to focus and then walked into the shield. Immediately, it blazed into view where Jesus made contact with it. Jesus struggled to move through it as Marnie calmly watched. He gave a cry and, as he started to penetrate her barrier, a blue-faced demon's head was superimposed over his own face. It only flashed for a second and then Jesus was through. Marnie gave him a measuring stare.

"You've learned things while you were away," she said.

"It's a long story," replied Jesus.

"We've got time," said Marnie. "At least, until sunset. Then, things are going to get a little exciting."

She motioned for Jesus to go inside and they disappeared into the building.

"What the hell was that on his face?" asked Sam.

"It's a Latin thing," replied Lafayette. "So, what now?"

"We wait," said Payton. "And give Jesus time to intervene."

Once inside, Tara stood up and Jesus moved to her. She hugged him and asked, "Are Lafayette and Sam okay?"

"They're both fine," said Jesus.

"You surprise me, Jesus," said Marnie. "You forgot to mention that there was a demon attached to your family."

"Marnie, what is going on?" asked Jesus. "Why are you trying to wage war on the vampires?"

"Because she's totally bat shit crazy," hissed Cassie, who was rapidly progressing to an out-of-control state.

"Silence," warned Marnie.

Cassie whined and Holly pulled her into her arms and tried to reassure her. Marnie watched them in aggravation and then turned her eyes back to Jesus.

"Vampires thought that they were untouchable, but they are wrong," said Marnie. "I'm going to show them how wrong they are."

"In case you haven't noticed, they have a witch of their own," said Jesus.

"Antonia and I together can defeat her," said Marnie.

"Marnie, this is crazy," said Jesus. "This isn't the Marnie that I know. You taught me so much about magic and being responsible about wielding power."

"You mean that I was a pushover," said Marnie. "Everyone walked all over me. Made fun of me behind my back. When that vampire came here and attacked us, I realized that I was not going to lie down and be bullied any more."

"Marnie, there's a big difference between standing up for yourself and what you are doing. You're holding the coven hostage and you've kidnapped Tara," said Jesus. "You've even tried to kill that girl out there."

"She's a little more than just a girl," replied Marnie. "She's under that blonde vampire's influence. She will try to destroy all of us."

"Then, for christsakes, just let us leave," said Cassie. "I don't want to die here."

Marnie sat down in a chair and eyed her coven. She pulled out a ceremonial dagger from her jacket and twirled it in her fingers.

"Those vampires and their little creature don't care if you are willingly here or not," said Marnie. "They will kill all of you when sunset comes which is just about here. We are just unimportant humans to them. They won't think twice about spilling your blood."

"This is all your fault," screamed Cassie.

Marnie threw down the dagger and said, "Sunset is here. Go on and take the knife if you have the courage."

Cassie hesitated just a second and then moved to the dagger. Marnie watched her and just as she was reaching it, Marnie sent it through the air at her. Jesus leapt at the last moment and shoved her out of the way. He managed to save Cassie, but the dagger landed in his chest. Marnie's eyes went wide and she stood up. Jesus crumpled to the floor as Tara and Holly rushed to catch him.

"That wasn't meant for you," hissed Marnie.

Cassie scrambled out of the way and cowered in a corner. Marnie moved and stared down at Jesus who gasped in pain.

"I can save you," said Marnie. "Just give me your power."

"You can't trade powers like Pokemon cards," replied Jesus.

"I can just take it from you," said Marnie.

"Like hell," said Tara.

Jesus weakly smiled and said, "It's sunset, remember?"

"I'll be back to deal with you," said Marnie.

She turned on her heel and headed to the front of the shop, followed by Roy. Jesus groaned and Tara pushed him back to the floor.

"What should we do?" she asked. "You're the nurse. Should we pull it out?"

"No, don't touch it," said Jesus. "I'll bleed out too fast."

"Holly, get some candles, birch bark and some spices," said Jesus. "And, something of Marnie's like a scarf and hurry."

Holly left and Tara looked down at Jesus. "You need to be still. Lafayette will kill me if something happens to you."

"I'm doing this for Lafayette and everyone else," said Jesus.

Tara held his hand and Holly knelt again beside them. "Tell us, what to do," she said.

Eric arrived with Bill and the rest of the vampires, but he moved immediately to Payton. He looked her over to make sure that she was okay.

"I woke up and you were gone," he said.

"Things have been happening," said Payton. "I knew that you would be able to sense me and know that I was alright."

"The vampires are going to attack the shop," said Eric.

"Bad move," replied Payton. "At least, right now it is."

"What do you mean?" asked Eric.

"Just this," said Payton.

She threw a rock towards Marnie and it struck the shield and a blaze of light erupted where it made contact. The rock disintegrated and didn't hit the ground.

"It goes all the way around," said Payton. "It's made up of sunlight and it's totally lethal to your kind."

"Can you break the shield?" asked Eric.

"Yes, sunlight is a basically a form of fire," said Payton. "But, Marnie is still a problem as long as Antonia is with her. I'll keep her busy, just don't get in the way."

Payton got off her car and moved towards the barrier. Eric watched her and turned to gaze at Marnie in anger. Marnie stood and watched Payton approach.

"Coming inside, Demoness?" asked Marnie. "It's not so easy."

"Watch me," said Payton.

Payton simply walked into the barrier and for a moment it flared up and Payton seemed to be engulfed in flames. Her shadow rose up the barrier and a vague shape like a pair of wings appeared for just a second. But, Payton stepped to the other side and her shadow disappeared.

"Easy as pie," she said.

"How did she do that?" demanded Roy.

"Shut up, Roy," said Marnie.

"Feeling a little nervous, lately, Roy?" asked Payton.

"You know what's happening to me, don't you?" he asked.

"You get back everything that you send out, Roy," replied Payton. "That's a basic tenant of magic. Didn't Marnie teach you that?"

Payton looked over at Marnie and said, "But, Marnie hasn't exactly been playing fair. You've made many mistakes, but your last one is your undoing."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Marnie.

"Jesus was sent by me," said Payton.

"I took care of Jesus," replied Marnie. "He's dead."

Lafayette listening from the sidelines uttered a gasp and moved to the barrier, but Eric grabbed him and easily held him back.

"Stay out of it," he said.

"But, Jesus," sobbed Lafayette.

"If he really is dead, there's nothing you can do for him," replied Eric. "And, Payton is still vulnerable and you will not endanger her."

Payton closed her eyes and said, "You're wrong about that, Marnie. Feel something different about yourself?"

Marnie raised her eyebrows and seemed to waver on her feet. Inside the shop, Jesus was finishing his spell with Holly and Tara's help. Holly jumped back when his demon face appeared again. Jesus uttered the final words of the spell and his face became normal again.

"It's done," he said and he closed his eyes.

Holly grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse, which she didn't find. She gently laid his hand on his chest and turned to Tara.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Tara sobbed and pulled Jesus's head into her lap.

Back outside, Antonia began to free herself from Marnie's hold. She forcefully ripped herself out and left Marnie disorientated in her wake. A peaceful smile came over Antonia's face and she vanished from sight. Payton stared at Marnie.

"Now, it's just you and me," she said.

"I'm no pushover even without her," said Marnie.

Marnie began to cast her spell and a ring of fire encircled Payton. The flames leaped higher, but Payton stayed in place. With a loud whoosh, the flames roared and enveloped Payton while Marnie smiled in satisfaction. However, her smile began to falter as a figure could still be seen within the fire. The flames roared higher and Payton's voice could be heard.

"Fire can't kill a dragon," she said.

Payton stepped, unhurt, out of the fire. With a motion of her hand, she sent the fire out towards the barrier, which ignited and blazed like an inferno. The flames climbed up into the sky and when they died down, the barrier was gone. She turned her gaze back on Marnie and Roy. Roy looked at her and suddenly he started to see the shadows again. Those dark shapes began to move towards him. He closed his eyes and, when he opened them, they were surrounding him. He could now see that they were the images of the people who had been killed at the cemetery fight. Their unblinking eyes seemed to stare through him. He backed up away from them.

"Make them go away," he cried.

"I'm not making them appear," said Payton. "You are."

He began to back up from her, unaware of what he was walking towards.

"Roy," began Marnie.

"Shut up," he hissed. "This is all your fault. Can't you see them?"

"See who?" demanded Marnie.

Roy faced the images and said, "I didn't mean it."

He turned and ran right into the street and was mowed down by a truck being driven down the road since the warding spell had been lifted. Eric stepped forward and looked at the mess that used to be Roy.

"I had plans for him," said Eric.

"Sorry, but he was running from his own demons," said Payton.

Bill moved up with Eric and he looked over at Marnie and bared his fangs. She faced them both and lifted her chin.

"No one lives forever, not even you," she said.

"As your King, I'll handle this," said Bill to Eric.

Payton moved inside the shop and was closely followed by Eric. The screams of Marnie followed them as they made their way to where Jesus lay. Lafayette was sobbing over his body and Payton knelt beside him. She had seen an image of Lafayette crying in grief earlier and she had guessed that Jesus was going to die. A part of her had wanted to stop him from going inside and trying to reason with Marnie. But, she had been sure that Jesus knew the risks that he was taking. Sam rushed inside also and quickly found Tara. He swept her into his arms where she cried on his shoulder.

"Can you save him with your blood?" asked Lafayette looking at Eric. "I would do anything."

"He is already dead," said Eric. "My blood can't heal that."

Payton gripped Jesus's still warm hand and knew that he had only just slipped away. Those that have just passed through the curtain could still hear the call of someone that they loved.

"Call to him, Lafayette," said Payton. "He can still hear your voice."

"What?" asked Lafayette, in confusion.

"If you love him, call him back to you," insisted Payton.

"Jesus, can you hear me?" said Lafayette. "Don't leave me like this. I was just getting used to having you around and I don't know how I'm going to live now, without you."

"Keep talking," said Payton. She held Jesus's hand and began to cast a spell.

"I have the power to reach across the veil

My faith is strong and will not fail

Jesus, gave his life for another

As if he was that person's brother

The cord of his life was cut before its time

To not honor his sacrifice would be a crime

Right the wrongs done here tonight

Bring back his soul and end this blight

The dragon's tears are never cried in vain

Heal our broken hearts and end our pain."

Payton held her hand over Jesus's wound and continued to chant as Lafayette called his name. Suddenly, Jesus's body jolted as if from an electric charge. His eyes flew open and Payton stared into their depths. As she watched, the clarity came back into his eyes.

"Lafayette?" he said.

"I'm here, Baby," replied Lafayette.

"I…I think I went to heaven," said Jesus.

"I don't care where you went as long as you came back to me," said Lafayette.

Eric reached for Payton and pulled her back with him. He always knew that she had the power to command the dead, he just wasn't sure how far she would intercede. Maybe, she truly felt that it was not Jesus's time. Eric was relieved that he had been the only vampire to witness this power. The less that anyone else knew about her the better. He caressed her and searched her eyes. He wiped away a stray tear and Payton took his hand.

"It isn't over, yet," said Payton.

"But, Marnie is dead," said Eric.

"That doesn't mean much for a witch," replied Payton.

"This witch crap is really getting old," grumbled Eric.

**A/N: **Payton would know that killing Marnie isn't going to be the end of her. Everyone else should too because of Antonia. However, I am not planning that hokey graveyard scene and Marnie is not skipping off to the otherworld unscathed.

I could not let Jesus die, but Marnie doesn't know that Payton saved him.

I know that scene with Eric drinking Roy's heart like it was a juice box was so cool, but it just didn't fit into my story. I preferred Eric being more concerned with Payton.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Witching Hour

I

It was just past midnight and Lafayette made his way through the Bon Temps cemetery. Payton had chosen the witching hour on purpose as she had said that it was the time of the night when witches and their magic was at it's most powerful. This was some seriously creepy shit, he thought, as he made his way through the dark shadows. Being in a cemetery didn't help, either. But, Payton had said that there was something mysterious about this place. There was a residual energy that dwelled here. Lafayette had asked from what, but Payton said that she didn't know exactly, but supernatural creatures would be drawn to that energy. Just like she was, she had said and that had freaked Lafayette out. Okay, he knew that Little Miss Witch wasn't on the up and up about herself and that she had always scared him a little. But, that girl was seriously powerful and shit, like scary powerful. Yet, she had used that power to bring back his lover from the dead. No matter what, he would always be in her debt and on her side. He felt as if that vampire should watch his Ps and Qs or he just might find out if there was a dark side to her power.

Lafayette carried a bouquet of deep, dark red roses that were almost black to the eye. Payton has been insistent on them as well. The cemetery was dark, but the rustlings of night creatures could be heard and Lafayette quickened his pace. For as long as Bon Temps had been a town, the people who called this place home had buried their dead here. Who's to say that there wasn't a ghost or two roaming through the gravestones, thought Lafayette. People claimed that in the dead of night things moved in the shadows that were no longer living.

At last, he stood before a fresh grave and laid the roses down upon it. Jesus Velasquez was written upon a temporary grave marker at the head of the grave. As Lafayette bowed his head, he caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around to face whatever it was that had been stalking him and saw the image of Marnie moving towards him. He started walking backwards and held out a hand against her.

"You're dead," he said, still edging backwards.

"Nothing seems to get by you," said Marnie with a smile. "But, all in all, death has been a rather liberating experience."

"Why are you here?"

"You're a medium, Lafayette," said Marnie. "I intend to inhabit you. Think of it as a symbiotic relationship."

"My ass, you killed Jesus, bitch," replied Lafayette.

"That was an accident," said Marnie. "Surely, you can't hold that against me."

"Think again," called out a voice from behind Lafayette.

Payton appeared from the shadows and moved beside Lafayette. Marnie stared at her and a slight frown of apprehension creased her brow. But, she felt secure that Payton could not harm her in this state. After all, she was already dead. What could that little freak do to her?

"We meet again, it seems, demoness," said Marnie.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" asked Payton.

"I see you and I see what lies at your core; a coiling, twisting monster of reptilian scales with eyes of fire," said Marnie.

Lafayette passed a quick glance at Payton and resisted the urge to move away from her. Payton simply smiled and said, "Now, a witch should be gifted with more enlightenment than that. I have received a great gift of magic and power from that so-called monster."

"Those things weren't always so noble," said Marnie.

"They were neither good nor bad, they were a force unto themselves," replied Payton.

"As you will be?" asked Marnie.

"My path is no longer your concern," said Payton.

"Oh, I think it is," replied Marnie. "After I take Lafayette, then I will deal with you. Your powers will make a nice addition to my collection and I do think that you deserve a little payback."

"Your own actions decided your fate," said Payton. "You are no more evolved in death than you were in life."

"You can't stop me," said Marnie. "I'm a spirit, now. I have been released from those physical restraints that held me back."

"Spirits are still subject to rules, Marnie," said Payton. "I intend to show you that."

Payton lifted her hand and a breeze began to blow. It lifted the leaves from the ground and revealed an intricate pattern that was drawn in white. It encircled Marnie and she realized that Payton had set a trap for her and she had walked blindly into it. Marnie's eyes widened as she looked down and turned in a circle. She was not familiar with this spell nor was she with the curious symbols that were drawn around the edge of the circle.

"What is this?" she demanded. "And what are those markings?"

"It's a containment spell," replied Payton. "The markings are dragon's speak. A forgotten language passed down through my family."

Marnie panicked and moved to the edge of the circle. As she tried to cross over the boundary, a brilliant flash of light repelled her. She cried out and moved to another section. But, again she was thrown back inside the circle. She turned back to Payton and, now, her eyes were shadowed with fear.

"I have agonized about what to do with you," said Payton. "But, I chose to listen to the wise words of an old friend of yours."

Another figure moved from the trees and Marnie turned to look. A look of astonishment came over her face as she watched Jesus move to Payton and Lafayette.

"How is this possible?" she asked. "You're dead."

Jesus looked on Marnie without anger or hate. A look of wonder came into his eyes as he remembered his brief moment of death.

"I was dead," he said. "But, Payton brought me back and returned me to the man that I love."

"Necromancer," hissed Marnie to Payton. "You are knowledgeable in the dark arts, sorceress."

"I have a knowledge of many things," replied Payton. "But, there was no dark magic in returning a lost soul back to where he belongs. Your magic cut short his life and that is the only black magic I see."

"And the demon attached to him?" asked Marnie.

"He's gone," said Jesus. "At my death, I was freed of his influence. Payton brought only me back."

"It makes you weaker, now," said Marnie.

"I don't see it that way," said Jesus.

"Despite what you have done to him, Jesus thinks that you don't deserve to be destroyed and that doing such a thing would taint all of us with a stain that could never be washed away," said Payton.

"And, you're lucky that I didn't have the deciding vote, Bitch," said Lafayette. "Because I would have sent your mother-f*cking soul to oblivion."

Jesus reached out and took Lafayette's hand in his. "You can't hold onto all that hate, Lafayette. It's one thing that will follow you into the next world. I took your love with me and that is why I could hear your voice calling me back."

"Boyfriend, don't you get me all emotional and shit," said Lafayette with a smile. "You need to save that for later on when I can act on it."

Marnie rolled her eyes and said, "Can we dispense with the lovey-dovey talk?"

Payton focused her eyes on Marnie. "We have come up with a solution to keep you from causing any more harm," she said. "But, there is another that we must call forth."

Payton raised her arms and a ring of fire grew along the margin of the circle. She began to summon the last participant needed to complete the spell.

"Spirit of the dead, I summon thee

Antonia, breach the veil and come to me.

The night is dark and the witching hour is at hand

My power calls to you, between us let nothing stand."

Slowly, the apparition of Antonia appeared and grew more solid. She seemed to shine with a light that had turned her former tragic expression to one of inner peace. A small smile was on her knowing lips and Payton thought that she had never looked more beautiful than she did at this moment.

"What's she doing here?" asked Marnie with trepidation.

"Antonia will watch over you and guide you into the afterlife from now on," said Payton.

"You can't force me to go with her," said Marnie.

"That's where you're wrong," said Antonia. "You know so little about true power, Marnie. My eyes have been opened at last."

"I will bind your spirit and Antonia's together," said Payton. "She will be your teacher."

"You mean my jailor," hissed Marnie.

"It's all a matter of how you choose to look at it, I guess," said Payton.

"You can't do this to me," pleaded Marnie.

"I can and I will," said Payton. "My judgment is done."

"You don't have the right to pass judgment over me," cried Marnie.

"You gave me that right when you used your magic to try to harm me and those that I care about," replied Payton.

Payton looked to the others and said, "It's time."

She held out her hands to Lafayette and Jesus and they linked hands with each other. As the circle was completed, the flames around the circle transformed into a wall of bright light that shot up into the sky. As Payton began to recite the words of her spell, Antonia moved inside the circle.

"Three, do we stand united together

Three, we have taken each other's measure

Three, our magic is bound as one

Three times three, our power can't be undone

By our power of three, we bind Marnie's soul

Broken and twisted it is, but we shall make it whole

Antonia and Marnie, together, do we bind

May wisdom and peace, do you find

Knowledge that this act be not unkind

Forever and a day and time out of mind

Journey forth together and look not behind."

The light died down and Antonia held out her hand to Marnie and said, "It will be alright. This world is for the living."

"But, I'm not ready to go," said Marnie.

"You're as ready as anyone ever is," said Antonia. "Come, we shall linger here no more."

Marnie reluctantly placed her hand in Antonia's. Antonia turned to Payton, Lafayette and Jesus.

"Goodbye and thank you for showing me the way," said Antonia. "We shall not see each other again, at least, not in this world."

With that she and Marnie faded from sight. Lafayette said, "That bitch is gone, right?"

"She won't be coming back," said Payton.

"Then, I want to go home and show my man some good lovin'," said Lafayette. "Are you up for that, Lover?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Jesus.

He stepped to Payton and hugged her. He softly whispered in her ear, "Thank you for letting me stay with my Lafayette."

He kissed her on the cheek and turned back to Lafayette. Hand in hand, they walked away and Payton watched them fade into the shadows.

II

It was then that Payton heard a sound of rushing air. She turned to see Eric standing in the cemetery. That was certainly quick and she had asked him to stay away. She wondered what he had witnessed. And, she wondered if he could be completely trusted. His entire demeanor was changed, she thought, as she looked upon him. That lost little boy vampire was carefully hidden away and it's place was a vampire that knew how powerful he was. There could be no bargain struck with the vampire who had sought shelter with her. Payton had always known that and it kept her from doing something that she might regret, even if she had sorely tempted her otherwise. Their relationship was not complicated by the bindings of sex. There was still the matter of his blood between them, but Payton felt it was a fair exchange for flowing within his veins was hers. The blood of the dragon resided in him and he might be the only vampire ever chosen for such an honor. The blood had not rejected him and had instead chosen to work it's magic over him.

"You got here very quickly," said Payton.

"I admit to being concerned," said Eric.

He walked forward and gazed down at her. She stared up into those eyes that seemed to have the power to draw her inside of them. She wondered if she was a little susceptible to his glamour.

"Marnie and Antonia won't be coming back," said Payton.

"All's well that ends well," replied Eric.

"That seems rather flippant," replied Payton. "Were you not worried about me?"

"You are more powerful than Marnie," said Eric. "It really wasn't much a fair fight. I am more worried about other vampires than a dead spirit."

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers have been noticed," said Eric. "It will take all my skills and cunning to keep you safe."

"I'm not defenseless," said Payton.

Eric tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "But, you must outwardly appear to be. Just as you must appear to be under my control," he said.

His fingers trailed through her hair and he said, "I promised to protect you as you protected me when I was vulnerable."

His fingers moved to her cheek and Payton could feel their warmth on her skin. She closed her eyes and felt his soft lips on hers. She wanted to say that it was just his blood inside her that wanted him. But, she knew that wasn't the truth. She had always found him attractive from that first moment that he had shown up at her back door in Hotshot. He stopped kissing her and stayed with his forehead touching hers. It was an intimate gesture and his words surprised her.

"You've done something to me," he said. "A part of me is afraid of the power that you have."

He moved and kissed her cheek and said softly in her ear, "But, another part of me won't listen to reason and wants only to be with you."

Payton reached up and caressed Eric, sliding her fingers down his hair and cupping his jaw in her hands. "I feel the same way about you. We are linked together by respect and friendship, and by magic."

"What will your magic do to me?" asked Eric.

"I didn't know the first time that you drank from me what the outcome would be or I would not have offered it to you without a warning," said Payton. "You took into yourself more than just my blood. You have taken in the very essence from which my magic springs from."

"What does that mean?" asked Eric.

"The magic is different for everyone," said Payton. "You are the first vampire touched by the dragon's magic."

"Will I sprout wings and breathe fire?" asked Eric with a smile.

Payton giggled and said, "That would be a sight to see. I think that I would pay money to see that."

"Are you telling me everything?" asked Eric.

"There is always a price," said Payton. She caressed him and said, "But, I would not harm you and neither would my magic."

She touched his warm skin and said, "Something wonderful is happening to you. It is a great gift, don't be afraid."

Eric wrapped his arms around her and said, "I don't care if you have put a spell over me or not." His lips eagerly sought hers and they seemed hot as molten fire. "Make love with me," he said when he stopped so that Payton could breathe.

Payton stepped away and hesitantly held out her hand. As Eric slipped his fingers inside hers, she turned and led him into the forest. Farther and farther, they went into the darkness as Payton sought to distance them from the cemetery and the death that it held. Finally, she reached a spot on a grassy meadow that was bordered by a tall, majestic oak tree and a delicate willow. It was a spot of symbolism and magic. For the oak was long revered by Druids, Celts and Norse and was sacred to ancient Greeks. It was also closely associated with both Zeus and the Norse god Thor, the God of Thunder, due to the habit of oaks being struck by lightning. The mightiest of all trees, this oak would provide shelter, she thought.

But the willow was a tree of love, dreaming and inspiration. This tree was known as the tree of enchantment. It symbolized feminine energy and was held to be just as sacred as the mighty oak by many. Sometimes, it was called the tree of immortality, as well, due to its fertility.

There, she pulled Eric to her and gave into her desires that she had kept under rein. This was the true Eric, both sides of his nature joined together. The side that had attracted her to him and the side of him that she had fallen in love with. He was beautiful in the moonlight, like a pale statue of marble. Yet, his flesh was warm beneath her fingers. As he moved over her, she felt a moment of uneasiness, but he moved slowly as he entered her and her body yielded to him in the most delightful way. He propped his weight up off her and stared down into her eyes as he moved within her.

"This is the beginning," he said.

There in a forest brimming with life, a dragon and a vampire coupled with each other. Payton reached up and hungrily kissed his lips and her hands roved over this body of godlike proportions. He was giving himself to her, just as she was to him. She no longer cared if the blood that had been shared between them was part of the cause. They were both creatures of magic and, though they were different, they seemed to compliment each other and find common ground. Payton closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensations that were better than any of her visions ever had been.

As Eric rolled her on top, Payton moved with his movements. He gazed up at her as she moved astride him. Her eyes were closed in bliss and her lips parted. Her soft breath and moans of pleasure were like music to his ears. He touched her soft skin and felt that she had been made just for him. For a brief second, her shape seemed to waver and he saw a vision of scales underneath his hands. Yet, his fingers only tightened on her silken flesh. Together, they made love until the dawn gave warning of it's impending rising by the lightening of the sky. He had held himself back, wanting only to give pleasure to her. But, now, he felt his own needs demanding his attention. Moving with a vigor of purpose, he moved forcefully to seal this bond between them. As she had done numerous times already, Payton came quickly again and clutched him tightly within her arms. Not caring of the risks anymore, Eric dropped his fangs and tasted her exotic blood. The mere taste of it on his tongue sent Eric into a higher level of ecstasy and he teetered on the edge for a long agonizing moment that seemed to last forever in the beat of Payton's heart that he could feel in her blood. Suddenly, he fell over the edge and came with her name on his lips. He shuddered into her, still wanting to stay within her. His seed felt hot as it was expelled from his body and that sensation that hadn't happened since his human life caused him to gasp and sent him into another orgasm. He lay for a few moments between her legs and tried to regain some semblance of his former self, but she had seemed to strip everything else away from him and he felt exposed before her. It was then that her gentle hands moved to caress him and he rested his head against her chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"My vampire, no one else could make love to me like that," she whispered, as her hands ran through his hair.

He moved and gave her a sweet, long kiss and moved to get up. "I have to go," he said, as he gazed at the sky that promised the sun's arrival. "I do have limitations."

Payton grasped his hand and said, "You have drank the blood of a dragon. Your most fervent wish has been granted to you. Fire cannot kill a dragon."

"What do you mean?"

"The sun is only a ball of fire in the sky," said Payton. "My magic protects, now."

She pulled him close and kissed him. "Do not be afraid, this is what has been happening to you."

Eric paused as every instinct within in him screamed for him to run and hide from the sunlight that was moving ever closer to cresting the horizon. He was a vampire and for a thousand years he had hidden from the rays of the sun. To look upon the sun again was death, a painful death of burning under it's light. It was one of his few weaknesses. Payton sat up and turned his face back to her. She intertwined his hand with hers.

"Trust me," she said. "I would not risk harming you."

She held his hand and the sun rose over the horizon. Eric shielded his eyes with his other hand. For centuries, he had only known darkness and shadows and he had lived his life in between the setting and rising of the sun. His eyes were unaccustomed to such brightness and they hurt even with his eyes squeezed shut. He felt the sunlight touch his skin and slowly he opened his eyes to gaze in wonder. Through half-open eyes, he saw the glow of the sun on his skin and he smiled. He turned to look at his miracle and she still held his hand clasped within hers.

"You look even more beautiful in the sunlight," she said.

"I want to make love to you again in this sunlight," he said.

"You'll get no complaints out of me about that," replied Payton with a smile.

Eric pulled her close and they once again began to touch each other with a familiarity. They now knew what the other one liked and it was like reading an old favorite book all over again. With the sunlight shining on Eric's body, Payton drew her vampire lover closer and made love to him once more in the golden light of morning.

**A/N: **Some symbolism with trees and roses in this chapter. Black roses symbolize death, but also farewell, rejuvenation or rebirth. I went over the meaning of the oak and willow in the chapter which sort of represented Eric and Payton's joining together.

I pretty much always intended for Eric and Payton to be together. I just thought that it needed to be all of Eric that she fell in love with. I think that they are a great compliment to each other. He had strength and she has many powers, but also the wisdom to use them wisely. She has to potential to become his confidant and a trusted friend, along with a hot lover between the sheets. She has given him a priceless gift and made him more powerful than ever. The dragon's blood has changed him to make him a compatible mate for Payton. Perhaps, a hundred other vampires could have tasted her blood and felt nothing. But, like Payton said, he was deemed worthy and the magic decided to touch him.

But, magic has a way to getting what it wants. Payton may have chosen a vampire, but there is that pesky price to pay. Who's to say what magic can do when it sets its mind to it. And is this the end of this story?

I almost forgot to add that dragons and Vikings had a connection. They often decorated the prow of the long ships with a representation of a dragon. And, when we first saw Eric in season one, episode four, he was wearing a belt buckle that was a dragon devouring it's on tail, much like the talisman that Payton wears around her neck. I didn't notice that until I recently rewatched that episode. 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **There are still some loose ends to tie up with this story and I think this chapter does a good job of that. I still think there might be more to this story and I might not be done with it just yet.

Chapter 20

Blackburn and Jessica

Blackburn led Jessica down a flight of stairs. He touched a spot on the wall and a brick shifted out of place and revealed a numerical keypad. He punched in a combination and a hidden doorway was revealed in the far wall. He motioned Jessica to this door and she saw a reinforced chamber in which a large bed was prominently featured. Crisp, white sheets were paired with a dark gray silk coverlet.

"What's this?" asked Jessica.

"It's where I sleep," replied Blackburn. "I'd like for you to share it with me."

Jessica looked down. Things had been going so well between them. He was one of the few older vampires who had so much patience with her and seemed to really enjoy her company. They had flirted with each other and kissed, but surprisingly Blackburn had been a complete gentleman with her. Jessica had not pushed to go any further because then she would have to reveal her problem to him. She didn't want to lose him because what guy wants to have to deal with a virgin every night? And no matter how much she wanted to do it, that didn't stop it from hurting. She felt Blackburn's fingers on her chin and she looked up into his eyes.

"This news did not make you as happy as I had hoped," he said.

"Oh, rats," hissed Jessica. "It's not you, it's me."

"You seem perfect to me," he replied.

"I'm not," she said. "You should just make it easy on the both of us and dump me, now."

"Well, I don't want to dump you," he replied.

He smoothed a strand of her red hair and stared into her bright blue eyes that had the longest lashes that he had ever seen.

"Just tell me what it is," he said.

"This is so embarrassing," said Jessica, looking away. "I'm a virgin, like forever."

She heard a little chuckle from Blackburn and turned back to see him with an amused smile on his face.

"Was that funny?" she demanded.

"No, not in the way that you are thinking," he said. "It's just that your condition isn't a problem."

"Maybe not for you," said Jessica.

"I can't believe that this problem hasn't already been taken care of," said Blackburn. "Your maker is derelict in his duties if he is aware of said problem."

"Taken care of? How?" asked Jessica.

"Let me arrange the details," said Blackburn.

He leaned in and kissed and added, "But, I do expect a little reward."

"What kind of reward?" asked Jessica, coyly dropping her lashes.

"I'll come up with something," he said with a naughty smile.

The next night, Jessica knocked at the door of the address that Blackburn had given her. When she saw Payton answer it, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good, it's you," said Jessica.

"Come in," said Payton.

Payton had been surprised when Blackburn, himself, had called her. They were certainly not friends, but when she heard that the favor was actually for Jessica, she had been more willing to hear him out. She had to say that she sympathized with Jessica's plight. She showed Jessica in to her living room and they took a seat opposite each other.

"Can you really help me with my, ah, problem?" asked Jessica.

"I'm pretty sure that I can," said Payton.

"But, how?" asked Jessica.

"Magic, of course," replied Payton.

"If you've got the cure, bring it on," said Jessica.

Payton lit the large candle between them on the coffee table and then some incense. She grasped her necklace and dipped it into the flames and cleared her mind.

"Undead body, hear my voice

Listen to me, for there is no choice

All wounds do you heal, except for one

The magic of this spell will not be undone

Be gone the vestige of virginity, I do command

Between her and her lover, let nothing stand."

As Jessica watched, Payton took hold of the glowing red necklace and closed it within the palm of her hand. She opened her hand and revealed her undamaged skin and kissed the still hot metal.

"That's it?" asked Jessica.

"Trust me," said Payton with a smile.

Jessica had hurried back to Blackburn and when he answered the door, she had pushed her way inside. She then began to remove his clothes and tossing them across the room.

"Should I be scared?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Jessica. "But, I'm having my way with you and if this magic really works, then I'm having my way with you again and again."

"Can we at least make it to the bedroom?" he asked.

Jessica pushed him down on the couch and said, "Maybe, later."

"I think that I may have created a monster," said Blackburn with a little smile.

Jessica slipped out of her dress and stood before him and his eyes took all of her in.

"But, you're the most beautiful monster that I've ever seen," he said.

He held out his hand to her and Jessica reached for it. "Stay with me," he said. "I don't have anyone else and I'm lonely."

Jessica moved on the couch with him. "You've got me, now," she said.

"I like the sound of that," he said, as he pulled her close and kissed her.

Hadley and Bill

When she heard the car drive up, Hadley rushed to the front door and flung it open. She saw a black limousine stop and then a bodyguard sitting in the front passenger seat got out and opened a car door. Out popped a five year old boy with dark hair who was dressed in shorts, sandals and a tee shirt. He gazed up at Bill's large house with wide eyes. When his eyes found his mother, he smiled and ran towards her.

"Momma!" he cried.

Hadley ran down the front steps and swept him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, Hunter," she said.

"You just saw me last week," he replied.

Hadley let him go and kissed his cheek. "I still missed you," she said.

Hunter reached up and took her hand in his and said, "I guess I missed you, too."

He looked to the large house and asked, "Do you live here?"

"Yes," said Hadley. "And so will you when you come to stay with me. Would you like to go inside?"

Hunter nodded and Hadley led him up the steps. Everything was working out. Remy had agreed to joint custody with her. He had given up his fight for sole parental rights on the stipulation that the first six months were a trial period. As long as Hunter was happy and well-adjusted, then Remy was satisfied with Hadley renewing her role as Hunter's mother. Bill had seemed to be a nonissue as far as Remy was concerned. He had insisted that her living conditions be investigated as per protocol, but when the judge found nothing amiss, neither did he. Coming inside, they found Bill waiting at the entrance to his office.

"Hunter, this is Bill," said Hadley.

"Hello," said Hunter.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Bill. "Your mother talks about you all the time."

"Are you a vampire?" asked Hunter.

"Yes," said Bill.

"Cool," replied Hunter. "Do you live here with my mom?"

"Yes," said Bill. "Your mother and I are friends."

"You mean boyfriend and girlfriend," said Hunter.

"That's right," replied Bill, looking up at Hadley.

"My mom's very pretty," said Hunter.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Bill.

Hunter studied him and asked, "Can vampires play basketball or toss a softball?"

"Hunter," admonished Hadley.

"Oh, it's alright," said Bill.

He leaned down and said to Hunter, "When I heard that you were coming to stay with us, I had a basketball court built out in the back. Would you like to see it?"

"Can we go see it, Mom?" asked Hunter with excitement.

"I don't see why not," replied Hadley.

Bill held out his hand to Hunter who shyly took it. Together, the three of them made their way outside.

After several games of basketball and a dinner of fish sticks and tater tots, Hunter was tired and Hadley tucked him into bed. She sat on the edge of his bed and smoothed his hair, which was so unbelievably soft to her touch.

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" he asked.

"Blueberry ones?" replied Hadley.

"You remember that those were my favorite," he said.

"I remember lots of things," said Hadley.

"I'm glad that you came back to be my mommy again," he said.

Hadley leaned down and kissed his soft cheek and inhaled his little boy scent.

"Me, too," she replied.

Hunter closed his eyes and Hadley gazed at him until he fell asleep. She gave him one more kiss and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

She slipped out of his room, turning off his light on the way out. She found Bill waiting for her in the hallway.

"He seems like a great kid," said Bill.

"He is," replied Hadley.

"Would you like to sit outside for a spell and have a glass of wine?" asked Bill.

"Nope, I think that I just want to go straight to bed," replied Hadley.

"Oh, okay," said Bill.

Hadley started down the hall, but stopped and turned back to him. She gave him a little smile and said, "I didn't say that I wanted to be alone."

Bill flashed a smile and moved swiftly to her side. She slipped her arm around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm in the mood for a slow, long bout of love-making," she said.

"Amazing," replied Bill. "I was thinking the same thing."

Hadley kissed him. "What are we waiting for, then?" she said as she pulled him along with her.

Sam and Tara

Sam filled a pitcher of beer and looked over at Tara who was sitting at the bar. He flashed her a sly wink. Arlene who was waiting for the pitcher of beer noticed and looked between Sam and Tara.

"Oh my God," she said. "Are you two dating?"

"Now, hold on," began Tara.

"That's right," interrupted Sam. "Tara and I are seeing each other and we are very happy. Aren't we, Darling?"

"Yes, blissfully happy," said Tara, only after a second's hesitation.

"Well, good for you," said Arlene. "It's about time someone snatched you up, Sam Merlott."

She took the pitcher of beer and sashayed off. Tara watched her a moment and turned to Sam.

"You know that her big mouth is going to tell that all over town," she said.

"So?" replied Sam. "I've got nothing to be embarrassed about and I'm tired of hiding who I am."

"They'll probably be taking bets on how long that we are going to last," said Tara.

"I'll take that bet," said Sam, moving over to Tara.

He leaned over the bar and kissed her. He then reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a key.

"What's that?" asked Tara.

"That is a key to my place," replied Sam. "Since, I've already given you the key to my heart."

"That's a good line," said Tara.

"You like it?" asked Sam with a smirk.

"I do," replied Tara.

"Is it melting down your resistance?" asked Sam.

"You're getting there," replied Tara.

"How about a promise to give you my unforgettable love-making," said Sam. "Every night."

"Now, you're talking," replied Tara. "And if you offer to make me hotcakes in the morning, you can probably have your way with me."

"Cooked in bacon grease?" asked Sam.

"You silver-tongued devil," said Tara.

She leaned over the bar to kiss Sam and he smiled. "Why don't I ask Arlene to lock up by herself?"

"Good idea," said Tara. "Because I want to get you alone and all to myself, Sam Merlott."

"I knew that you'd see things my way," said Sam with a smile.

Eric and Payton

Felton crept through the shadows and stared at the house. He was in his panther form and he bared his fangs and growled. His eyes could see in the dark, but he hadn't detected anything unusual around the house. That little witch had somehow managed to charm that vampire into letting her live. She had probably put a spell on him or something. Perhaps, that vampire might even thank him for ending her hold over him. These witches could not be trusted. And that had left him to take matters into his own hands. Witch or not, she was still susceptible to fangs and claws. He trotted to the back door and sniffed. Just as he was about to shift forms, something grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him back into the yard. Felton hit the ground and rolled over as a man. He looked up to see the vampire looming over him with a very pissed expression.

"Wait, this is all a mistake," he quickly said.

"I should kill you," said Eric.

"No, please," begged Felton.

"Know this, I'm only allowing you to live because of her. But, if something were to ever happen to her or if I catch you within a mile of her again, I will kill you and scatter the pieces so far and wide that there won't be anything left to bury," said Eric. "Got it?"

"Loud and clear," replied Felton.

"Now, get lost before I change my mind," said Eric.

Felton crept back for several step and then turned and ran quickly away. Eric watched him and thought that he would probably have to kill him, eventually. Still, he knew that it would trouble Payton to have Felton killed on her account. But, he wasn't kidding about protecting her. He certainly wouldn't be letting Payton go to Hotshot anymore without an escort.

It was late and Eric moved to the door and unlocked it with his key. He had built a little cubby for himself in Payton's basement. It was mainly for show, in case some other vampire came around. But, sometimes, he liked the security of sleeping in there. He stopped at his desk and logged onto his computer to check his emails. He found one from someone that he hadn't talked to in ages. He hesitated before opening it up.

_Eric,_

_I have buried the report about Payton. It seems the footage of Nan Flanagan running rampant at the Tolerance Festival was enough to silence her. The threat of releasing it to the humans and what that would do to her career did wonders to change her mind about things._

_I have not forgotten that you failed to notify me of Godric's disappearance. Nor, have I forgiven you for your failure to keep our maker with us. However, you are all that I have left. _

_I look forward to seeing you again and meeting your companion._

_Nora_

Nora worked in The Authority, but where her loyalty truly lay was a matter that only she knew. Only Godric had been sure of her love. She blamed him for what had happened and he would be a fool to completely trust her, sibling or not. But, soon he would find out if blood was indeed thicker than water. He turned off the computer and headed for the bedroom. Payton was asleep and her sweet face reminded him of a child's. He quickly disrobed and slipped into bed beside her. As he wrapped his arms around her, she sleepily stirred and nestled against him.

"Am I dreaming or are you really here?" she murmured.

Eric ran his hand down her arm and kissed her shoulder. "Does this feel like a dream?" he asked.

"I don't know, you're dreams are pretty good sometimes," she sighed.

She rolled over and faced him as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Do I have you all to myself?" she asked.

"I'm all yours," replied Eric.

"That's what I like to hear," she said.

She leaned in and kissed him as her hand trailed over his chest. His arms reached out and pulled her in closer and she wrapped her leg over his hip.

"Are you trying to have your way with me?" he asked.

"Absolutely," replied Payton. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I'm putty in your hands," said Eric.

"Now, I thought that you were made of firmer stuff than that," she said.

She reached down between his legs and touched him as Eric gave a soft noise of pleasure. He passed a hand over her bottom before delivering a little smack on it.

"Naughty girl," he hissed.

"Let me show you just how naughty," replied Payton as she pulled him in closer.

As Eric felt her arms around him, he felt completely at home there. He took his little dragon into his arms and made sweet love to her as the sun rose above the horizon.

**A/N: **Nora will be a new character on the show next season. She is Godric's other child and I'm very curious about her. Supposedly she is a double agent in the Authority. I introduced her into this story. But, even Eric isn't sure if she can be completely trusted.


End file.
